Life Goes On
by LoisAndClarkSuperfan
Summary: Now that Blair, Jo, Natalie, and Tootie have rekindled their friendships, they will need to rely on one another to get through the trials and tribulations of life. As things change more quickly than they ever expected, will they be able to depend on one another? (A sequel to Living the Facts of Life)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my other story _Living the Facts of Life._ It is a little longer than the original, but I hope people will still enjoy it. I wrote this story in 2001, so it's another oldie, but I am working to edit it and get it uploaded quickly. Thanks for reading!**

She couldn't believe she was going to do it. As Jo Polniaczek drove down the highway, the sound of her four children sleeping heavily echoing in her ears, her mind couldn't help but wander to the extraordinary events that had just happened. Less than two weeks ago she was a single mother, laid off from her job, pregnant, alone. She hadn't known where to turn or what to do. Now, things were coming together. She had her friends back. She had not even realized how much she had missed them. Her life would be better now. She knew it would be. It _had_ to be.

She and the girls were going to move in with Blair. Was that really a good idea? After all that had happened, Jo wasn't so sure. Still, she felt she had to give it a chance. Blair seemed so anxious to become a part of their lives again. Jo trusted her, even after all that had happened. She knew how hard it had been for Blair to tell the truth. She respected her friend's bravery and honesty. Their friendship was healing. It had to work.

As she turned the corner, her apartment building came into view. There was Rick's car, waiting for her. She had expected as much. When she called him from Peekskill, explaining her plan to move there, he had remained calm. He didn't say much, but Jo knew what he was thinking… she had betrayed him, hurt him. Jo did feel guilty for all that had happened. She hadn't believed him about the accident, and although she never admitted it to him before the day Blair confessed the truth, Rick knew. It tore their marriage apart. Rick had every right to feel angry. She really didn't know what she would say to him. She prayed that something would come to her.

Jo quickly pulled her car into the space next to her ex-husband. She turned off the car and stepped out. Rick got out of his car at the same time and walked over to her. "I was worried," he said. "I thought you'd be back an hour ago." He looked frazzled, but let out a sigh of relief. "God Jo, I was about to call the police."

Jo looked at him and could see he was genuinely worried about them. "I'm sorry," she said. "We got a late start and I didn't know you would be waiting." She actually hadn't realized how late it was, almost 10:00pm.

Rick relaxed a little and gave her a slight smile. "Come on," he said, "let's get the girls inside."

Jo woke up her three oldest daughters. Jordyn and Ricki both yawned, but walked inside. Charli was instantly awake and chatting with her daddy about the trip. "It was really fun," she said. "And guess what , Daddy? We get to move there!"

Rick looked at his little girl. "I know sweetie," he said softly. "Mommy told me. Now, you better get inside and go back to sleep." He kissed her on the forehead, and Charli turned to follow her sisters inside.

Jo reached to pick Katie up from her car seat. "I'll get her," Rick offered. "You shouldn't be lifting her if you don't have to."

Jo looked at her ex, puzzled by his remark. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Rick looked at her, his eyes focused on her stomach, "The baby," he said. "If we are going to have another baby, you're going to have to take it easy."

Jo watched in amazement as Rick carried their little girl into the apartment. Was this the same Rick Bonner? The same man who just weeks ago had wanted nothing to do with the child she carried…the man who had talked her into an abortion. She didn't know what to think. Had Rick really changed? Maybe Blair's confession had changed him as well. Jo hoped for the best, but in the back of her mind, an inner-voice was telling her something wasn't right. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

The girls were all sound asleep. Jo was sitting at the table with Rick. They looked at each other, but neither of them spoke a word. Suddenly their silence was interrupted by the blaring sound of the ringing telephone. Jo was shocked by the noise, nearly jumping. She reached up and answered, "Hello?" Rick wondered who would be calling at such an hour, but his question was quickly answered as he heard Jo's conversation with the caller. "Blair," she said, "I know I said I'd call when we got here. I am sorry. I forgot. We've only been home a few minutes anyway." Jo looked at her watch and saw that they had actually been home for almost an hour. "Yeah, the trip was fine. Okay, I'll see you then, Bye." Jo hung up the phone.

Rick looked up at her. "Blair huh?" he asked.

Jo cleared her throat a little. "She wanted to know if we made it home okay. I told her I'd call. I forgot." She looked up at him. "I guess I've worried a couple of people tonight. I don't know where my mind is." She laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

Rick almost smiled. "It was nice of her to call and check," he replied. "You look tired. We can talk about things later. Get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning." He reached out and touched her hand. Then he stood up and left. Jo sat alone in the kitchen wondering why he seemed so different now.

As she made her way to her bedroom, Jo stopped to check on her daughters. Each one, snug in bed. Ricki was snoring slightly, a trait she inherited from her father. Jo smiled at her girls and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning seemed to come too soon. Jo felt Katie tapping on her arm. "Mommy," her daughter whispered. "Wake up. I want cereal."

Jo opened her eyes. She looked up at her youngest daughter. "I'm awake," she sighed, as she got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen. Ricki and Jordyn were up watching TV, but Charli was still sleeping. Jo reached for the cereal box. She poured a bowl for Katie. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. She took a deep breath, hoping it would go away.

"Mommy," Katie whined, "I need milk."

Jo looked at Ricki, "Please put some milk on her cereal," she asked. Then she ran to the bathroom.

Ricki poured milk on Katie's cereal and sat her in her booster chair. Then she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find her father standing there. "Dad," she said as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Rick smiled at her. "Can't a man visit his family without getting the third degree?" he asked. "Where's your mom?"

Ricki answered him, "She's in the bathroom. I think she's sick or something."

Rick knew it was morning sickness. He had watched Jo suffer with it four times before. He also knew the girls had no idea about the baby. "Well," he said. "Then you girls should just do your best to help her out until she feels better."

Jo walked slowly out of the bathroom. Her skin was damp and her face was pale. Rick could tell she was miserable and all of the sudden he felt tremendous guilt for not being there to help her through this. When she'd first told him she was pregnant again, all he could think about was how they could get out of the mess they were in. He hadn't let himself think about the fact that his ex wife was dealing with the actual pregnancy all by herself. When she'd told him on the phone that she wanted to keep the baby, it hadn't surprised him but it worried him. There was no way they could afford another child, but he knew he had been selfish to think an abortion would be a better choice. Listening to her compare this baby to their other four children made him realize he was going to be a father again whether he was ready or not, and he'd better get used to the idea. He walked over to her. "Are you gonna be okay?" he whispered. Jo nodded her head slightly. "Come on," Rick said, "You just need to go back to bed." He put his arm around her shoulders and attempted to guide her back to the bedroom.

"No," Jo replied. "I'll be okay. I have so much packing to do." Jo sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. "Can you just bring me the crackers from the kitchen…that should help."

Rick went into the kitchen, grabbing the crackers from their usual spot on top of the refrigerator and grabbing a can of gingerale. Then he brought them in to his ex wife, "Here…" he handed her a cracker and she took a bite. Then he opened the soda and handed it to her, "Sip this…slowly though…not too fast."

Jo sipped the gingerale, "Thanks," she whispered. "I think I'll be all right. I'm feeling better."

"You'd feel a lot better if you'd go back to bed for a little bit," Rick suggested again. "I can watch the girls. Jo…I really am sorry I haven't been here to help more. I guess, since we weren't planning to have the baby…I didn't stop to think that you'd still be going through all the pregnancy symptoms. It was stupid of me, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you to go through all of this by yourself."

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't tell you I was sick. I'm sorry that I changed my mind about keeping the baby without talking to you," Jo admitted. "But I just couldn't do it…"

"I know," Rick sighed. "I shouldn't have pressured you to do it."

"You didn't," Jo insisted. "I know that's what you wanted me to do…and I thought it was the right thing too until it came down to actually having to do it."

Rick nodded, "I don't blame you for not being able to do it. It'll be hard, but things will work out." He winked at her, "I hope she's as feisty as her sisters…and her mommy."

Jo laughed, "It might be a boy," she suggested.

"Yeah right," he joked. "I'm pretty sure we only know how to make girls." He watched as she took another sip of the soda and put her hand to her stomach. "Are you feeling sick again? Come on, let's get you back in bed, just for a while so you can feel better."

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a minute," Jo closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to settle her stomach. "It comes and goes, but I have a lot of packing that has to get finished today. I can't go back to bed."

Rick looked at her. He knew better than to argue. "Okay," he said. "But if you're not going to rest, you're at least going to let me help you with the work."

Jo hated to admit she needed the help, but she was so tired and she felt horrible. She was still suspicious of Rick's unusual behavior. "Okay," she said. "You can help.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been packing for hours. Jo and Rick were in the bedroom, putting pictures into boxes. "Hey, do you remember this?" Rick asked, holding up a photo for Jo to see.

She laughed, "How could I forget? Ricki's first Halloween."

Rick smiled, "She was the cutest little kitty cat I had ever seen."

"I know," Jo replied, "I couldn't thank Tootie enough for making her that costume. Lord knows I couldn't have done it!"

Rick paused a moment, then smiled. "So," he teased, "I guess that is why the girls have had plastic store-bought costumes since we moved from Peekskill?"

Jo reached out and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up," she laughed. "I didn't see you sewing any special costumes for them."

They were both laughing then. Jo couldn't help but wonder how they could be having so much fun together. Rick was like a different person. It was as if he were the man she had married nearly fourteen years ago, laughing… joking. She couldn't even count the number of times he had asked her how she was feeling…if she wanted to take a nap…if she was hungry. It was as if he truly cared about her and their unborn child, the way he had been during her other pregnancies. Still, Jo did not want to get her hopes up. Rick had made it perfectly clear that he saw this child as a mistake, and as much as it tore her heart out, Jo had accepted that.

"Well," Jo smiled. "I think we are just about finished in here. Thanks a lot Rick, for helping me out."

Rick looked at her and spoke softly. "Jo," he said, "I think we need to talk about some things."

Jo felt her heart jump. She knew what was coming. He would try to talk her out of moving to Peekskill. He might even promise to be there for her and the kids, even the new baby. Jo also knew that she would be tempted by his offer. She loved him and missed him, no matter how irresponsible he was. The kids adored him. She did know what was best though, and staying in the city with Rick was not it. She had to go back to Peekskill. She needed that. She looked up at him. "I know we need to talk," she replied.

Jo looked at Rick, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. "I know you want to talk about all that has happened Rick," she said. "But please don't try to change my mind. I'm going to Peekskill. You and I cannot get back together, at least not right now."

Rick looked at his ex-wife. He didn't know what to say to her. She thought he wanted to stop her from leaving, but that hadn't been his purpose there. He hoped what he had to say wouldn't hurt her, though he knew it would. "Jo," He said, almost mumbling. "I never said I wanted you to stay. I admit I'm not thrilled about you moving the girls back to Peekskill, but I know I don't have the right to keep you from something you really want to do."

Jo was embarrassed that she had thought Rick wanted her back. "Well," she asked, "What is this all about?"

Rick looked nervous as he spoke. "Jo," he replied. "I love you and the kids, you know that. We just aren't meant to be. We are too different. We always have been. Plus, after all the tragedy we've been through, I don't know how we held things together as long as we did." He looked at Jo's puzzled face. "Jo…I've met somebody else."

Jo was shocked. She couldn't be hearing him correctly. "What?" she asked.

Rick tried to put his arm around her, but she pulled away. "Her name is Shelley. She works with me at the club. She's a singer." Jo refused to let herself cry. She just sat and listened as Rick confessed his love for another woman. "Shelley and I are moving to California. I figured this would be a good time. I mean, you and the girls are leaving." Jo just nodded her head. "I promise you, Jo," Rick tried to sound sincere. "I will be a good father to our kids. I'll pay my child support. I have a good job lined up in California. I know I was upset about the new baby," he pleaded with her, "but I'll accept full responsibility. I'll be his or her father. I don't want to hurt any of you."

"When are you going to see them?" Jo felt her voice crack and was angry with herself for it. She could not let him see her cry. "The kids are going to miss you."

"You're moving them away anyway," Rick insisted. "It's not like I would be seeing them all the time anyway."

"You know you could visit them in Peekskill," Jo argued.

"At _Blair's_?" Rick's voice sounded more angry than he wanted it to. "No way."

"She said it was okay," Jo insisted.

Rick shook his head in frustration, "How nice of her," his sarcasm was apparent. He sighed, "I am not asking Blair's permission to see my kids, Jo. You want to live there and let her control your life…then fine. But I'm not going to Peekskill to see the kids and having Blair turning her nose at me…watching her gloat that she's supporting my family when I can't."

"She wouldn't do that," Jo tried to hold back her tears, but she was unsuccessful as a tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "She's sorry about everything that happened."

"So am I," Rick added. "But I can't just pretend it didn't happen."

"So you're just _not_ going to see the girls anymore?" Jo asked. "How the hell do you expect me to explain that to them. They love you…you're their father."

"I never said that, Jo. Don't put words in my mouth," Rick yelled. "I love my daughters…more than anything. When Shelley and I get settled in California, they can come stay with us for a while…maybe for the summer when school's out…"

"No!" Jo shouted. "They are _my_ kids. You're not taking them clear across the country."

"They're mine too," Rick reminded her. "I have the right to see them." He could tell how upset she was and he hadn't meant to make things so much worse. He calmed his voice, "I'll call them…everyday…and we can work something out about when they come to visit…okay?"

Jo excused herself and walked into the bathroom. How could he do that to her? How could he be so sweet to her, gain her trust again, and then drop a bomb like this? Jo was wiping tears from her eyes. She could not let him know how much this had hurt her. He didn't deserve to know the pain he caused. She heard the phone ring, but she didn't move. She heard Rick pick it up. After a few seconds, there was a knock on the door. She wiped her eyes, and opened it to find Rick standing there. All the color had drained from his face. "I'm afraid it's bad news," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie was home at last. She had dropped Noah off with his father, but not for long she hoped. She was determined to get him back. She sat down at her computer and began to write about everything that had happened in Peekskill. Mrs. Garrett had brought everyone together again. Natalie had her friends back. Soon she would have her son back. It was all because of Mrs. Garrett. She was a miracle worker. Natalie was grateful for all that had happened.

Natalie had a lot to write. She wanted to write the whole truth. What had happened between them. How they had lost each other. How they found each other again. It would make a wonderful book, but she would be careful this time. She would not use anything that could hurt her friends. She would change names and a few of the details. Still, it would be her story…their story. A story about true friendship…family.

Natalie had been so engrossed in her writing, that she hadn't realized how late it was. She turned off her computer and went into the bathroom. "I need a nice hot shower," she thought to herself. She turned on the water, and as steam rose from the shower, Natalie could feel herself begin to unwind. After her shower, she slipped into bed and closed her eyes. She was quickly drifting off to sleep when it happened. The sound woke her immediately. She sat up and again heard the sound of the phone ringing next to her. "Hello," she answered in a sleepy voice. As she listened to the caller, tears began to fill her eyes.

Blair was working as quickly as she could. She wanted to make her house perfect for her new roommates. She was hanging up posters in the spare bedrooms. What would the girls like, she wondered. She knew they would be bringing their own things as well, but she wanted the rooms to look welcoming when they arrived. The rooms had been empty for so long. They needed an added touch.

As Blair was working, she let her mind drift to thoughts of the past. She remembered how close she and Jo had been before the accident. She wondered if they would ever be like that again. She hoped…but deep down she knew things would never be the same. She was just glad Jo had agreed to let her help out now. Blair thought she owed Jo at least that much after all that had happened.

Blair was excited as she thought about the move. Her best friend, and those beautiful little girls were going to share her life now. She never thought she would see the day. Confessing the truth about the accident had been the hardest thing she had ever done, but she was relieved that Jo had forgiven her. If she ever saw Rick again, she would tell him how sorry she was as well. She didn't expect him to forgive her. She just hoped he would not talk Jo out of the move. As independent as Jo had always been, she had always had a weakness for her ex-husband, and Blair knew it. Somehow, Rick had always been able to get Jo to do anything, and Blair was sure that moving to Peekskill was the last thing Rick wanted for Jo and his daughters.

As Blair put the finishing touches on her decorating project, she thought everything looked perfect. Jo and the girls would be happy there, and she knew it. Ricki and Jordyn would be sharing a room. It was pale blue, with white roses on the trim. Blair couldn't help but think her own little girl would have liked that room. Charli and Katie would share a room as well. Their room was painted yellow and Blair had furnished it with small, wooden child-sized furniture. Jo had told her not to do anything special, and Blair was sure her friend would think she was spoiling the children, but she just couldn't help herself. She had missed out on so much of this with her own little girl, but Blair had promised herself that she would not use Jo's daughters to replace her own lost child. That wouldn't be fair to anyone.

She walked out of the room, her heart still full as she imagined the girls living there with her. She hoped they would all be happy…that they could be a family. She'd missed being part of family more than she'd let herself believe. She looked above the fireplace at her wedding picture. She missed Danny so much. Even after all he had done. They had been so close, at least that was what she had thought. And no matter what had happened, Blair never doubted Danny's love for her or Debbie Jo. "It was a mistake," she thought to herself. Then she wiped a tear from her cheek. She wondered if she should take the picture down. She wasn't sure how Jo would react to it. After all, Danny was responsible for a lot of her pain as well. Blair didn't have much time to think about what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it to find Andy standing there, his face stained with tears. "What's wrong?" Blair gasped at the sight of her friend.

Tootie and Jeff unlocked the door to their beautiful Los Angeles home. Tootie was still holding little Ontario in her arms. She hadn't put him down for more than a second since Jeff had arrived with the little boy at Mrs. G's house on Christmas. She had a son. A handsome, sweet, angel faced little boy, and she could not help but thank God every second for sending this child to her. "You know," she said looking up at her husband. "I think he has your eyes."

Jeff smiled at her. "That's impossible Tootie," Jeff laughed, and although she knew he was right, Tootie couldn't help but compare Ontario's soft brown eyes to those of his new father. Jeff looked at his son. "I guess there are some similarities," he sighed. "Both of us have eyes filled with love for you!" Then he kissed her softly on the lips.

The baby was sound asleep. Tootie and Jeff were listening to his breathing with the baby monitor. "That is such an amazing sound," Tootie grinned at her husband. He put his arms around her, but their embrace was interrupted by the ringing telephone. "Who could that be?" Tootie asked as Jeff picked up the phone. She heard him talking to someone.

"Okay," he said softly. "Yes, we will. I'll tell her." He turned to her, a solemn look on his face.

Tootie was scared. "Jeff," she cried, "What is it?"

He held her close. "Honey, It's Mrs. G." he spoke softly. "She's had a heart attack. They're not sure she's going to make it."

"Nooooooooooo!" Tootie screamed, and she fell limp in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair was shocked by Andy's news. Mrs. Garrett couldn't be as bad off as Andy made it sound. She was fine a few days ago. They had just finished their happy reunion. They were going to be close again. They were a family. "How did this happen?" she finally was able to mutter a few words through her sobs.

Andy didn't know what to say. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Mom just called and told me Aunt Edna had had a heart attack." Andy put his arms around Blair. "It was so sudden…so unexpected." He continued. "And so soon after Bruce's heart attack. It's only been a couple of months."

Andy's words were becoming nothing more than mere mumbling in Blair's ears. "I have to see her!" she shouted. Then she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Andy followed behind Blair. "Wait!" he shouted. He was running and nearly out of breath. "She can't have any visitors right now." He explained.

Blair stopped. What was she going to do? She couldn't let Mrs. Garrett die. She had to be there. She had to do something. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing another loved one. "I'm going," she said as she opened her car door.

"I knew you would," Andy replied. "Wait for me."

Jeff didn't know what to do. Tootie had been so hysterical that she had passed out in his arms. When she came to, all she did was stare into space. Jeff had called their doctor, a close friend, and he had given her something to make her sleep. Now, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his wife sleep, listening to her occasional murmur of Mrs. Garrett's name, he was afraid. He and Tootie had gone through so much together. He knew she would want to rush back to Peekskill to be by Mrs. G.'s side, but Jeff really didn't know if it was best. They had the baby to take care of. Was it fair to turn this child's life upside down? He had been moved around so much already. And how long would they have to stay there? They may not make it to Peekskill before Mrs. G. passed away, or it may be weeks… months. Maybe Mrs. Garrett would make a full recovery and they would have made the trip for nothing. Jeff hated that he felt that way, but he had never understood Tootie's attachment to Mrs. Garrett and her friends. They weren't family, at least not in his eyes.

As Jeff was sitting in the silence of his room, he heard Ontario crying in the nursery. He walked in and picked up his son. "What's wrong Buddy?" he whispered. Then he began to rock the child back and forth in his arms. Ontario was so special to him. Maybe he was not his biological child, but he loved him just the same. Jeff sat down in the wooden rocker, Ontario still in his arms. His eyes moved around the room looking at all of the decorations he and Tootie had put up. Before long his eyes focused on something new. A picture sitting on the little dresser. Tootie had put it there when they arrived home that morning. It was a picture of Tootie and Ontario with Mrs. Garrett, Blair, Natalie, and Jo. They had taken it Christmas morning. Everyone was smiling. Mrs. Garrett was kissing Ontario on the cheek. Tootie had put the photo in a blue frame with the words 'Happy Family' painted on it. As Jeff stared at the picture, he knew how Tootie must feel. She loved Mrs. G. He looked at his son, sleeping in his arms and knew that biology doesn't always matter. He knew what he had to do. Jeff placed Ontario back in his crib, and went to the phone to make airline reservations.

Natalie was on the next plane to New York. She wasn't going to waste time driving. As soon as Beverly Ann had called her, she grabbed her suitcase, still packed from the first trip, and she was off. She could not believe this was happening. She wondered if the commotion of the reunion had caused Mrs. G.'s heart attack. They all wanted to make her feel better. Now Natalie feared they may have killed her.

The seat next to her was empty, and Natalie was grateful. She knew she couldn't handle listening to a chatty neighbor at a time like this. She needed time alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes, trying to hide her tears, when she heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me," a man said, " Natalie Green?" Natalie knew it was probably someone who had read one of her books and wanted an autographed copy. She didn't have the strength to reply, so she pretended to be asleep. "Natalie," the voice said again, "I know it's you." Frustrated by this man's persistence, Natalie turned around ready for an argument. She was taken off guard. "It's been awhile," said the man with lengthy brown hair and a crooked smile.

Natalie's eyes widened. "Snake?" she replied.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Charli asked her father. The girls had been upstairs playing with some friends when Rick had told Jo about the call from Beverly Ann. Jo had been crying in her bedroom ever since. Rick couldn't help but think that although most of it was because of Mrs. Garrett, some of it was because of the news he had given her before the call came. He could not have picked a worse time to tell her about Shelley and the move to California.

"Girls," he said softly, "Something bad has happened and Mommy is very sad."

Jordyn looked frightened. "What happened?" she asked.

Rick knew he had to tell the girls the truth. They would find out sooner or later. "Mrs. Garrett is very sick," he said. Ricki was trying to be strong, but she was choking on her tears. The younger girls were already crying.

Jo came out of her bedroom and sat down with Rick and the girls. Katie sat on her lap and Charli was leaning on her shoulder. Jo reached up and wiped the tears from Charli's cheeks, brushing the little girl's long brown hair out of her face. "It will be okay," she said to her daughters. "Mrs. Garrett is a wonderful person," Jo sighed, "and if she doesn't get better, I know God will take good care of her." It amazed Jo how strong she could be when her children were hurting, even though she felt as if her heart were breaking.

Ricki looked at her mother. "I think we should pray for her to get better," she whispered. Rick put his arm around his oldest daughter.

After a few minutes, Jordyn spoke up. "Are we going to see her?" she asked.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for Jo to answer. Rick was the first to respond. "I can drive you," he said.

"No," Jo answered quickly. She did not want his help. "I can drive myself."

"You are in no condition to drive," Rick argued. "You're too upset…and you weren't feeling well earlier. I'd rather drive you."

"I'll get a hold of my folks," Jo insisted. "I'm sure one of them can drive us. You don't have to go!"

Rick knew why Jo was saying 'no' to his offer, but he couldn't let her do it. He knew he owed her at least this much. "Jo," he said rationally. "I know you're angry at me, but you don't know how long it would take to get in touch with your parents, or even if one of them can make the trip right now. You don't want to risk getting there too late. I'm here now. We can go now!"

Jo hated to admit that Rick was right. She couldn't live with herself if she got to Peekskill too late. She had to see Mrs. G. "Alright," she answered. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie had not planned to see anyone she knew on the plane, especially not her ex-boyfriend. Their relationship had ended years ago, and not on good terms. She had left him for Scott. She had given birth to Scott's son, Noah, and she had not spoken to Snake since. Now, at such a tragic time in her life, he had popped up again. He stood up and sat in the empty seat next to her. "So," he asked, "How have you been?"

Natalie felt like spilling everything out. She was so emotional. She was scared of losing Mrs. Garrett and she wanted someone to reassure her that everything would be okay. She didn't know that Snake was the person, but he was there. "I'm on my way to Peekskill," she answered. "Mrs. Garrett is in the hospital. They don't think she will make it." Natalie wiped a tear from her cheek.

Snake looked at her. "I'm so sorry," he said. "Is there anything I can do?"

Natalie was amazed by his kindness. After all she had done to him, all the pain she had caused, he wanted to be there for her. Why had she left him? She wasn't sure she could even remember. "Maybe you could just sit with me," she suggested. Snake smiled at her. He reached out and took her hand in his and they both sat quietly for the rest of the flight.

Tootie laid her head on Jeff's shoulder. She was just too tired to sit up. Jeff had called the airline and they were on their way to Peekskill within a few hours. Her medication had not quite worn off yet. She was still pretty groggy. Ontario was sitting in a baby seat next to Jeff. He was crying softly, but Tootie hoped he would settle down soon. Before long she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, they were almost ready to land. She looked at Jeff who was reading a storybook to their son. "How could I have slept that long?" she asked, stretching as well as she could in the airplane seat. "It's been hours."

Jeff smiled at her. "You must have needed it," he answered. "Besides, I'm sure the medication was mostly responsible."

Tootie couldn't believe she had needed drugs to calm her down. She had just been so shocked by the news. She couldn't imagine her life without Mrs. Garrett. Even during those years when they had all been apart, Tootie knew Mrs. Garrett was there if she needed her. The thought of losing that security scared her to death. She looked at her husband and son next to her. "She'll be alright. Don't you think?" she asked Jeff pleading for some hope.

"At least she'll have her loved ones with her," Jeff answered. Then he finished reading Ontario's book.

Jo was sitting quietly in the passenger's seat. She looked at Rick driving her car next to her. They had decided to take her car because it was bigger, but Rick had insisted on driving. Jo knew he was right. She was too upset to drive. Still, the sight of her ex-husband next to her was almost too much for her. She turned her head to look out the window.

The girls were sitting in the back seat. They were silent. Ricki watched as her mother wiped tears from her face. She knew her mother was afraid of losing Mrs. Garrett. Ricki was scared too. She loved Mrs. Garrett like a grandmother. Jordyn was crying softly, trying to keep her emotions to herself. Charli and Katie had fallen asleep.

"We're almost there," Rick spoke up. Jo turned back to face him. She nodded her head. The hospital came into view and Jo felt her pulse begin to race. She hated that building. She had spent so many days and nights there after the accident, praying for her daughter's life to be spared. Jordyn had made it, but the pain was still there and Jo associated the hospital with that hurt. Now she was here again, praying for another life to be saved. She didn't know if she was emotionally able to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair had been at the hospital for hours. Beverly Ann and Andy were sitting in the waiting room with her. She had not been allowed to see Mrs. Garrett, but the doctors said there was no change. She was wringing her hands together, a nervous habit. She kept looking at her watch. She knew everyone would be there soon. Beverly Ann had called everybody and they were on their way. Tootie had called from the airport and she and Jeff were taking a cab to the hospital. Jo was having Rick drive her and the kids in from the city. Jo had said she hated to bring the girls to the hospital, but she had no one to watch them. Natalie's plane had just landed thirty minutes ago.

Beverly Ann looked at Blair. "What do you suppose is taking everyone so long?" she asked. She was just making small talk. She was frightened by her sister's condition. She felt helpless.

"They'll be here soon," Andy answered.

Blair stood up from her seat. "I'm going to get some coffee," she said. "Can I get anyone anything?" Andy and Beverly Ann both shook their heads. Blair left the waiting room and walked into the lobby. Before she made it to the cafeteria, she spotted Jo and Rick outside with the girls. It had been years since she had seen them together like that. It suddenly came to her that she was partially responsible for the break-up of this family.

Jo was holding Charli's hand and Rick was carrying Katie when they entered the hospital. Jordyn and Ricki were walking behind them. They spotted Blair immediately. Jo walked over and hugged Blair. "How is she?" she asked through her tears.

Blair held her friend tight and then let go. "No change," she said.

They all walked to the waiting room. It was obvious that Blair and Rick were avoiding eye contact with one another. "Come on girls," he suggested. "Let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Rick and the girls left. Before long Tootie, Jeff and Ontario arrived. Moments later, Natalie arrived. Snake was with her, which shocked everyone. They made some small talk. After awhile, there was nothing else to do but wait.

They had been waiting for hours. Rick had taken the girls to a nearby hotel, and Jeff had joined them with little Ontario. The hospital was just too much for the children to handle. Snake was sitting in the corner of the waiting room talking to Andy. Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie were sitting quietly. Beverly Ann was in with Mrs. Garrett. As her next of kin, the hospital let Beverly Ann go in briefly every few hours.

Soon she emerged from intensive care with a slight smile on her face. Everyone looked at her with hope. "She spoke," Bev said quickly. "She asked for her sons. Mrs. Garrett's sons had been called, but were not there yet. Everyone hoped they would get there soon. "Dr. Stein says that is a good sign." There was a little relief for everyone, although they knew that Mrs. Garrett was still in danger.

After awhile, Jo excused herself to go to the restroom. The rest of the group talked a little more. A few minutes later, Tootie decided to go out for some air. She had been cooped up in that stuffy room too long. She walked outside and looked at the stars in the night sky. She was thinking about how hard it was too see the stars in the city, when she turned and saw Jo sitting on a bench a little ways down the sidewalk. She walked over to her. "Hey," she said, "I thought you were in the bathroom."

Jo was startled by the voice, and looked up at her. "I was," she answered. "But then I came out here. That place is just too much for me."

Suddenly Tootie realized how hard it must be for Jo to be there. She sat next to her. "You know, everyone would understand if you wanted to go to the hotel with Rick and the girls. We can keep you posted."

Jo smiled at her friend. "I don't think I want to do that either," she said. "I can't be in the same room with him right now."

Just then Natalie and Blair came up behind them. "There you two are," Natalie said. "We thought you'd disappeared." They all sat there together and Jo told them the story of Rick and his new girlfriend and his move to California.

"How could he do that to you?" Blair asked angrily.

As hurt as she was, Jo quickly defended her ex. "He has every right to move on with his life," she said. "We _are_ divorced."

Blair looked at her friend sympathetically. "Maybe you're divorced," she said, "but you have four children together and you are carrying his baby. His decisions affect your life"

Jo looked at her friends. "Rick loves the girls and I know he will do his best to be a good father to them." She put her hand softly on her stomach. "And as for the baby," she said holding back tears. "He never wanted it. He says he'll take responsibility, but I am the one who decided to have this child. I'm prepared to do this on my own."

Blair put her arm around Jo. "You know I'm here for you, right?" she asked.

As they were talking, Andy came out of the hospital looking for them. He rushed up to them. As he approached, he was nearly out of breath.

"Andy, what is it?" Tootie asked. Andy looked solemnly at his friends.

"It's Aunt Edna," he said. "She went into cardiac arrest. They've stabilized her for the moment, but they are taking her to surgery."


	7. Chapter 7

The surgery was finally completed. Dr. Stein walked into the waiting room where everyone had been sitting and waiting for hours. They looked at him for any sign of hope. He smiled. "Everything went fine," he said. "Edna came through the surgery well. She is still in danger, but it looks like she will pull through." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Dr. Stein said they would not be allowed to see her until she was doing better. So, everybody decided it was about time to go get some food. No one wanted to leave, but everybody needed a break from the hospital. They went to a diner across the street, and found a corner table big enough for everyone. They talked for a few minutes before the waitress showed up.

An older woman approached the table, pencil and paper in hand. "What can I get you?" she asked. Then she saw Tootie and immediately knew there was a celebrity in the place. She loved Tootie's soap opera _Family Secrets_ and went on and on about it. Tootie explained that she was there because of a serious illness in the family, and the woman backed off and took their order.

No one had eaten all day, and they all ordered quickly. Jo suddenly realized she was starving, and had trouble making up her mind since everything on the menu looked good. She finally settled on a double cheeseburger, fries, a side salad, and a milk shake, but she was embarrassed when the waitress laughed and asked her if she was going to be able to eat all of it.

She gave the woman a "none of your business" glare, but Blair laughed and answered the woman's question. "Oh course she's going to eat it," she said. "She's eating for two."

The older woman smiled. "Well, congratulations," she said. "When is the little one due?"

Jo looked at the waitress angrily. She really did not want to go into personal details of her life with this total stranger. "Can you just bring us our food?" she yelled. The woman looked shocked and walked away.

"Jo, are you alright?" Natalie asked.

Jo looked at her friends and calmed down a little. "I'm fine," she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It just makes me so mad when strangers pry into my personal life. Why should she care how much I eat or when my baby is due?" She was almost yelling again.

Blair looked at her. "Calm down," she said. "I can tell you exactly what is wrong. Stress and hormones."

Everyone giggled a little as Jo focused her glare on Blair, "I am _not_ hormonal…don't start that crap with me." Her frustration was appeased though when the waitress brought the food to the table. This time the waitress said nothing to any of them, and walked away.

They finished their food slowly and tried to relax a little. Then they decided to go their separate ways for a while. Beverly Ann, Andy, and Blair all went home. Jo, Tootie, Natalie and Snake headed for the hotel. They were all exhausted and although they hated to be away from the hospital, they knew they needed to rest. They had been at the hospital for over 24 hours and Jo was beginning to miss the girls, while Tootie missed little Ontario as well. They agreed to meet at the hospital the next day.

Jo and Tootie took a cab to the hotel. It wasn't far, but they were tired. They did not talk very much on the way. They were both pretty much talked out. Natalie and Snake decided to walk to the hotel. Although they were both very tired, they wanted a chance to be alone and talk.

They walked down Main Street. The street was pretty much empty. When they walked past a pizza shop, they stopped and remembered how they used to sometimes go there on dates. They laughed and talked, talked and laughed. Then Snake spoke up. "I've missed you," he said, taking her hand in his. "A day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought of you." He leaned next to her and began kissing her lips gently.

Natalie pulled away. She was confused. Why was this happening now?

"I'm sorry…" Snake began.

Natalie interrupted him. "No, it's okay," she said. "I just don't think this is right. I mean you don't know anything about who I am anymore. I'm not the person you think I am."

Snake looked at her. "You mean you're not Natalie Green anymore?" he asked jokingly. "You look like Nat to me."

Natalie looked at him seriously. "Snake," she said. "I've done so many things I am sorry for. I left you for Scott and I hurt you. Why would you even want me back?"

Snake put his arm around her shoulder. "We've been through a lot," he answered. "But everybody makes mistakes. I thought I would never see you again, and to be honest, I had come to terms with it. Then I saw you on the plane, and all of those old feelings came rushing back at me. If you don't feel it too, then fine. I'll leave you alone, but if you do love me…"

Natalie could not let him go on. "Of course I love you," she said. "I always have, but things have changed. I have a son now. His name is Noah. He's eight. Scott has custody of him and I want him back, but I haven't exactly been the best mother. I know it looks like my friends and I get along pretty well, but we've been apart for years. I wrote an article that turned everyone against each other. We hadn't even seen Mrs. Garrett for nine years until this past Christmas. I've hurt a lot of people. I'm not the same Natalie you loved before…"

This time it was Snake who interrupted. He looked at Natalie. She was so concerned about the pain she had caused others, but he knew the pain she was feeling herself. "I love you," he whispered. "And that will never change." He kissed her, and this time Natalie couldn't pull away. She was drawn to him. She needed him. They walked into the hotel together, both knowing they would never be apart again.


	8. Chapter 8

Tootie unlocked the door to the hotel room. She walked in quietly and smiled when she saw Jeff and Ontario laying together on the king sized bed. She crawled in next to them. Jeff opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hey babe," he said. "How is Mrs. Garrett? Did the surgery go okay?" He sat up in bed and looked at her.

Tootie reached across the bed and kissed him. The she leaned down and kissed her little boy on the cheek. "She's okay right now," she told Jeff. "But she's not out of danger yet."

Jeff looked sympathetically at her. "I know you're concerned," he said. "It's hard." He stood up and walked around the bed and sat next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So," Tootie asked, "What did my two guys do today?"

Jeff laughed a little. "Not much," he said. "We hung out with Rick and the girls. You know, I've missed him. He's fun to hang out with. He had me in stitches all day. Although he is pretty serious one on one, he is a real clown with those kids." Jeff was still laughing when he noticed Tootie wasn't. "What is it?" he asked.

Tootie looked at him. "Nothing," she said. "Nothing really…I just don't know how you can like a man like Rick Bonner. I mean he has put Jo through so much. And now he's leaving her with four kids, and she's pregnant again. He's a jerk."

Jeff looked at his wife. It had been some time since he had seen that fire in her. "That's not the way he explains it," he added.

Tootie looked shocked. "What did he say?" she asked.

Jeff looked at her. "He says he loves Jo. He told me he always has. You know that Tootie. We were in their wedding. Are you telling me you don't think he loves her?" Jeff asked.

"Well if he does, he has a funny way of showing it," Tootie snickered. "How can he just run off and leave her and the kids if he truly loves them?"

Jeff sighed, "Rick told me that he lost Jo years ago, when the accident happened. She blamed him and withdrew herself from the marriage. He said she tried to stand behind him, but it was too much for her and no matter how hard they tried to mend their relationship, they just grew further apart. He lost his job right after Katie was born, and she couldn't take it anymore and filed for divorce. He wanted more than anything to be with her and the girls, and he kept bouncing around to job after job trying to find something that would support them all, but Jo was angry with him because the kids needed things he couldn't provide. That was when he started dating Shelley. He said it was nice to be with someone without any obligations…just for fun."

"Oh my God," Tootie cringed. "He's 43 years old, with an ex wife and four…no _five_ kids…and he doesn't want any obligations? And you are sitting here defending him."

"I'm not defending him," Jeff insisted. "But he said that when he and Jo ended up sleeping together again, it was something that just happened in a moment of weakness. Then she got pregnant and he felt like Jo blamed him for causing more problems in her life. He thought an abortion might be easier, and Jo acted like that was what she wanted, but she would never make the appointment and he knew eventually she'd be too far along to have the procedure, so when she told him that she'd decided to have the baby, he wasn't really surprised. He said he wants to be a good father to all the kids…even the new baby. He loves them and he wants to help Jo, but he can't stay here. With Jo and the girls in Peekskill…Tootie, you know how it would be for him in this town. People don't forget the past in a small town like this."

Tootie looked at her husband. "Well, what about this Shelley person?" she asked him. "If he loves Jo and the girls…how can he just run off with another woman? He and Jo have obviously been together since the divorce or she wouldn't be pregnant. How long has he been dating this person anyway…it couldn't have been for very long? And now he's moving across the country with her?"

Jeff answered. "He said she's just a woman he met and hit it off with. She's kind of young…early twenties. They've been dating for a few months."

"You mean, he was seeing her when he and Jo…" Tootie closed her eyes. "He slept with his ex wife when he already had a girlfriend?"

Yeah, I think he was seeing her before," Jeff said softly. "He told me Shelley got a job offer in California. Jo told him she and the girls were moving to Peekskill, and he knew he couldn't handle it. So he decided to move to California with Shelley. I don't think he really _loves_ Shelley. If you heard him talk about her…I think he knows she's a big mistake. He just doesn't want to be alone."

Tootie looked up at her husband. "He told you all of that?" she asked surprised.

Jeff smiled at her. "You'd be surprised what people will tell you if you're willing to listen."

"What were the kids doing while the two of you were chit chatting all day?" she asked.

Jeff laughed, "Playing, watching TV, lots of things. It's not like we spent the whole day talking about this Tootie, but he did need someone to talk to. No one is on his side in this, and you know it."

"_You_ better not be on his side," Tootie insisted. "He can talk to you all he wants, but Jo's my friend and we are here for her…not Rick." Tootie was exhausted. She lay down on the bed, and cuddled next to her little boy. Jeff lay down next to her and put his arms around her. Tootie felt so lucky to have this man in her life. She had loved him for what seemed like forever, and she knew that love would never change. Soon she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jo went into her hotel room. She tiptoed inside quietly, not wanting to wake up Rick or the girls. The room had two double beds. Rick was asleep on one, with Katie and Charli lying next to him. Jo had to laugh to herself when she saw Charli's arms wrapped around her father's neck. Jo always hated to sleep with Charli simply because she could not give you any space. But Rick had never seemed to mind it. Jordyn was lying in the other bed and Ricki was sleeping on a small pull out. Jo walked softly to the bed and kissed Charli and Katie. Then she kissed Ricki and Jordyn. Finally she climbed into bed next to Jordyn and fell asleep.

The next morning, it was the sound of cartoons on the TV that woke her up. She rolled over a little trying to avoid Fred Flintstone's blustery voice echoing in her ear. Katie was giggling at the show and Charli was whispering, "Shush! Daddy said we had to be quiet. Mommy's tired." Katie ignored her sister, making Charli angry enough to raise her voice a little more. "Shut up!" she yelled.

Then Jordyn looked at her two younger sisters. "You two are going to wake up Mom," she said sternly. "Then we're all going to be in trouble."

Just then, Jo heard the door open and Rick and Ricki walked in. She sat up in bed and saw they were carrying bags from a local fast food restaurant. Rick looked at his three youngest daughters. "I guess you couldn't stay quiet," he said frowning.

Jo laughed a little. "They were fine," she said. "I was ready to wake up anyway."

Rick passed the food out to the girls. The smell of breakfast burritos and sausage biscuits filled the air, making Jo feel queasy. She excused herself to go out to the balcony for some air. She hadn't been out there long, when she heard the sliding door squeak open. Rick was standing there. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked at him, trying not to make eye contact. "I'm fine," she answered. "I just needed some air." She sat down in a patio chair.

Rick sat in the chair next to her. "If you don't feel well, I can take the girls to the park or something, and you can sleep." Rick suggested. "What was the name of that park we used to take Ricki to? It wasn't very far from here."

Jo had to smile a little. She couldn't believe Rick even remembered the park. "No," she said. "You don't have to leave. I'm okay, really."

"Are you hungry?" Rick asked, knowing from past experience that she would say she was too sick to eat. "Maybe if you ate something you'd feel better."

Jo shook her head, "No" she sighed. "I can't handle food right now. I think I'm paying the price for eating too much at the diner last night," she let her hand rest on her stomach. "I just don't know what is wrong with me. I know I had a lot of morning sickness, but I don't remember feeling quite this way with the girls. I'm so tired and achy and nauseous most of the time."

Rick put his hand on her shoulder and expected her to pull away, but she didn't. "I think maybe its just stress," he said. "There is so much going on and you are not taking time out to rest."

Jo looked at him, making eye contact briefly. "Like I ever have time to rest," she smiled. Then she turned her head and looked at the girls eating breakfast in the room.

Rick smiled at his ex-wife. "I know," he said. "They are quite the handful and everything with Mrs. Garrett…How is she by the way?"

Jo looked down. "We'll know more today," she said. She looked up at Rick again and saw that he looked serious.

"Jo," he spoke softly. "I know this may not be the best time, but…When are we going to tell the girls about the baby?" Jo was taken aback by this question. She didn't know if she was ready to tell the girls. Rick added, "I know it will be hard to explain, but they're going to find out. I think Ricki might already suspect. She asked me this morning what the big secret is that we're keeping and why you have been so tired lately. That girl is so perceptive…It scares me a little."

Jo knew Rick was right. Ricki would figure it out. She was just like that. She could pick up on anything. "I guess we should tell them," Jo said quietly. "I just hope Ricki won't be too upset. She already thinks she has too much responsibility in this family. I guess she does. This baby is going to change all of our lives." She looked at her ex-husband, suddenly frustrated that he was there, even if he was trying to be helpful. "Well I guess it won't change your life much…you, know…in California with your new girlfriend."

"Jo, that's not fair," Rick argued. "I know I have responsibilities here. It's my baby too."

"Responsibilities…" Jo snickered sarcastically. "Sure…I'll make sure to send you a birth announcement. _Congratulations…you have a new little responsibility in life_."

"I know this baby will change things," he said. "I'm not denying that. I also know you are upset and you don't feel well, so I'm not going to argue with you right now. But stop and think about how sweet and cute and tiny the girls were. They changed our lives too. And I don't think either of us ever regretted that. And I know that I will not regret this baby either."

Jo didn't know what to think about Rick. He did not want this baby. She knew it. He had told her as much. Now, he was trying to convince her otherwise and she didn't want to fall for it. She turned back and looked through the sliding glass door at her daughters. Katie was still glued to the television set. Charli was sitting at the little table eating, her face covered with little bits of egg, licking jelly off of a biscuit. Ricki was tossing her hash browns into Jordyn's mouth, a few pieces at a time. Jo and Rick both smiled as they realized how lucky they were to have such wonderful kids. "What is wrong with our children?" Jo asked jokingly.

Rick laughed a little. "They're just little clowns," he answered.

Jo laughed and rolled her eyes, "Just like their father!"


	10. Chapter 10

Blair woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window. She had slept very well, and she almost felt guilty about it. How could she relax with Mrs. Garrett's life in danger? She immediately reached for the phone and called the ICU. A voice answered, "Hello, ICU. May I help you?"

Blair knew it was one of the nurses. "Yes," she replied. "I'm calling to check on one of your patients…Edna Garrett Gaines."

She heard a pause on the other end of the line. Then the nurse spoke up. "Is this a family member?" the woman asked.

Blair was afraid something had happened. "Yes," she said, not really feeling like she had lied. "Is something wrong?"

The nurse answered quickly. "Oh no," she said. "She is doing very well actually. I didn't mean to frighten you. She's sleeping now, but earlier she awoke briefly and was asking for her sons. We told her they were not here yet. Then she asked for her girls. Are you one of her daughters?" The nurse asked cheerfully. Blair breathed a sigh of relief. "I am one of her girls," she said. "We will all be there as soon as we can."

Blair hung up the phone and immediately began to make phone calls. Mrs. Garrett needed them, and they needed to be there for her. She knew everyone would be ready to rush back to the hospital. For the first time in days, Blair felt a tiny bit of hope.

Natalie woke up to the sound of the shower in the bathroom. She was so used to being alone that it frightened her a bit at first. The she remembered… Snake. They had spent the night together. He had held her in his arms and reassured her. She smiled thinking of their night together.

She heard the shower turn off, and Snake emerged from the bathroom…a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "So," he joked. "You decided to wake up, huh?" He laughed a little. Natalie got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take her shower.

She hadn't been in the shower long when she heard Snake knocking on the door. "What?" she laughed. "You just can't stay away?"

Snake peeked through the door. "It's not that," he replied. "Blair just called."

Natalie panicked. All she could think of was Mrs. Garrett, lying in the hospital while she was in a hotel room with Snake. How could she have been so concerned about herself, when Mrs. G. was so near death? "What is wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing," Snake smiled. "Mrs. Garrett wants to see you."

Natalie felt immense relief. She had tears of joy in her eyes. "Well let's get over there," she answered quickly.

Snake laughed. "Don't you think you should get dressed first?" he asked. Then they were both laughing.

Tootie woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Jeff and Ontario were still asleep. Tootie smiled thinking about what a good baby Ontario was. She reached over to the nightstand and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

Blair began talking immediately. "I have the best news!" she shouted into the phone. Tootie prayed it was about Mrs. G. Blair continued. "I called to check on Mrs. Garrett." She paused for a breath. "The nurse said she woke up and asked for us. What do you think about that?"

Tootie was excited. She forgot about Jeff and Ontario sleeping next to her and began a near shout into the phone. "We have to get over there!" She said quickly. Her loud voice woke little Ontario who then began crying. Tootie picked him up and tried to comfort him while she was still on the phone.

Blair was talking, "Can you tell Jo?" she asked. "I'd call her, but isn't she at the same hotel as you? It might be quicker if you just go over there. I still want to call Beverly Ann and have her call Andy…"

Blair kept talking, but Tootie was distracted by Ontario and now Jeff was awake too. "I'll tell Jo," she said. "See you soon."

Tootie hung up the phone. She changed Ontario and began feeding him a jar of baby food as she talked to Jeff about the phone call. They decided to go to the hospital together. Jeff wanted to be with Tootie and she needed him there. As happy she was that Mrs. Garrett seemed to be doing better, in the back of her mind she was still afraid.


	11. Chapter 11

Jo and Rick walked back into the hotel room. They sat on the bed and gathered the girls around them. "What's going on?" Ricki asked scared. "Is it Mrs. G? She didn't…"

Rick interrupted her immediately. "Oh no honey," he answered. He put his arm around her. "Mrs. Garrett is doing okay. We need to talk to you about something else."

Ricki was relieved. Jordyn spoke up. "What is it then?" she asked.

Jo did not know where to start. She was relieved that Rick began. He looked at the girls. "Your mom and I have some news," he said. "You girls are going to have a new little brother or sister."

Katie laughed. "I want a sister," she said giggling.

Charli rolled her eyes at her. "You already have three sisters, goofy," she replied. "I want a little brother. Please…can we get a boy."

Rick laughed, "Honey, we don't get to choose. Remember when Katie was born? The baby is growing in Mommy's tummy and when it's big enough to be born, we'll find out if it's a boy or girl."

"Oh," Charli nodded. "I forgot." She looked seriously at her mother, "So, how come you're not really fat yet? When Katie was in your tummy your belly was so big."

Jo cringed at her daughter's question, "The baby's still too small," she replied. "Don't worry…I'll be fat soon enough."

Rick laughed and looked at Jordyn and Ricki who were both quiet. "So," he commented. "What are you two thinking?"

Jordyn looked confused. "I guess it's okay," she said with uncertainty. "When will the baby be here?"

"This summer," Jo answered. "Girls, I know this is a shock, but I promise everything will be okay."

Ricki stood up and looked angrily at her parents. "How could you?" she yelled. "You're not even married anymore!" She ran out onto the balcony.

Rick stood up, planning to go after her. Jo stopped him. "Let me talk to her," she said. She walked outside and sat next to her daughter. "So," she said. "You hate us now, right? Ricki…I don't blame you for being mad."

Ricki looked at her mother. "I don't hate you. I just can't believe you. How could you even want another baby? Daddy doesn't hardly ever see us. Now there's going to be one more kid."

Jo felt like she could cry. Ricki had been so hurt when she and Rick had divorced, but she thought she had started to get over it, at least somewhat. Now she wasn't so sure. "Is this about your dad?" she asked.

Ricki nodded her head. "I miss him." She sobbed. "What if the new baby is a boy? What if he likes him better?"

Jo pulled her daughter close to her. "Baby," she said, "Your dad and I love all of you. Nothing will ever change that. Besides," she added, "I have never seen your dad as happy as the day I told him I was pregnant with you. And when you were born, he wouldn't even let me hold you. You are his first born…his namesake. No child, boy or girl, will replace you in his heart."

Ricki smiled slightly. "Really?" she asked. Jo nodded her head and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Ricki looked up at her mother. "Mom?" she asked, "If you and Dad are going to have this baby together, do you think maybe you could get along?"

Jo didn't know what to say. Before she could begin a reply, Rick came to the door. "Tootie just came over," he said. He smiled. "Mrs. Garrett wants to see all of you."

Jo couldn't believe her ears. "What?" she asked. "She's awake and talking?"

"Come on." Rick smiled. "The girls and I will go with you." They all walked out to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone arrived at the hospital at approximately the same time. They met in the parking lot and walked in together. Beverly Ann was already upstairs with her sister. She had been on her way to the hospital when Blair had called to check on Mrs. Garrett and had heard the good news just a short time after Blair.

Tootie was holding little Ontario and Jeff had his arm around her. Blair held the door for them and smiled, happy for Tootie and her little family. Natalie and Snake were holding hands as they entered the hospital, signaling to the others that they were once again a couple. Andy had brought his fiancée Gina with him this time, and he was busy introducing her to everybody. Rick was carrying Katie on his shoulders and was holding Charli's hand in his. Jo was walking next to him, and Blair couldn't help but think that they seemed to be a little more at ease with each other. Ricki and Jordyn were trailing along behind.

They made their way up to the ICU. When they got to the waiting area the nurse was waiting for them. She smiled. "You must be the group here to see Mrs. Garrett Gaines." The number of people parading into the room surprised her. "I have some good news." She added. "Her sons are here. They arrived together about ten minutes ago. They are in with her now. When they come out, I will allow you to go in two at a time. I'm afraid the children will not be allowed to go in though." Everybody nodded in agreement.

They had been sitting for a few minutes when Beverly Ann emerged from the ICU. "She is so frail looking," she said concerned. "But she is doing okay." She was relieved that her sister was doing better. "She wants to see all of you." She smiled.

Ricki looked at Beverly Ann. "I wish I could see her," she said. "That nurse said we couldn't."

Beverly Ann sat next to her. "I know she'll be disappointed. When she gets to a regular room, you can see her."

Soon, Mrs. Garrett's sons, Raymond and Alex came out as well. They stated that they were very concerned for their mother. They had not seen her in a long time, and they had not known her health was failing. To make matters worse, they had to leave that afternoon in order to get back to business. Since their mother was doing better and would most likely make it, they felt they couldn't stay. Everybody knew Mrs. G. would be devastated. Mrs. Garrett seemed to be less important to them than she was to her girls. They had not been close with her since she had married Bruce, and were not willing to put forth much effort.

Before long, the nurse came into the room. "Okay," she smiled. "You may go in two at a time. Who is coming first?"

Natalie and Tootie decided to go first. They followed the nurse down the hall and into the room. Mrs. Garrett was lying in her hospital bed. She was pale, white. Her hair was flat and her eyes looked dull. Tootie was frightened to move near, but Mrs. G. picked up her hand and motioned for them to come closer.

Natalie walked over next to the bed. She bent down and smiled at Mrs. Garrett. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

Mrs. Garrett smiled at her. "Better," she whispered. Tootie walked over to the other side of the bed. Mrs. Garrett reached out and took her hand. She smiled at Tootie. "How is that little boy?" she asked.

Tootie grinned at her. "He is perfect," she answered. "But I think he would like to see you again."

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "Tell him I can't wait to play with him," her voice cracked. "I love you girls…" her voice trailed off.

"We love you too." Natalie replied. They both reached down and kissed her on the cheek. Then they walked out of the room.

As the entered the waiting room, Tootie had tears in her eyes. "She looks so old and frail," she cried running to her husband.

Natalie agreed. "I've never seen her like that," she added. "I don't know what we'll do if we loose her." Snake stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

Jo and Blair walked into Mrs. Garrett's room. She appeared to be sleeping so they crept in silently. After a short moment, Mrs. G. turned her head and looked at them. She smiled as the two came closer to her bed.

"Well you have had a lot of people worried about you," Blair teased as she bent down to hug Mrs. G. "You should see the waiting room. It's completely full."

Mrs. Garrett smiled at her. "Don't be silly…" Mrs. Garrett paused and then continued softly. "There can't be that many people."

Jo grinned at her. "Oh yes there could." She said. "There's Beverly Ann, Andy, and Gina…Alex and Raymond…Tootie, Jeff, and Ontario…Natalie and Snake…Rick and my girls…"

Mrs. Garrett interrupted. "Snake and Rick are here?" she questioned. She knew she had been ill, but her mind was perfectly fine and she could not think of a reason why these two men would be there.

Jo answered her. "Well, Nat ran into Snake on the plane, and from the looks of things the two of them are back together. As for Rick," she mumbled, "I just needed a ride and someone to watch the girls."

Mrs. Garrett smiled. She wanted to see her girls happy. Natalie and Snake were a good pair. It made her happy to think of them together. She also wondered if Jo and Rick were getting along any better. Then she looked at Blair. "What about you?" she asked. "Anyone up here with you today?" Blair shook her head. Mrs. Garrett laughed a little. "Well have you seen my doctor?" she asked. "I've heard he is quite the catch." Blair and Jo both had to laugh at that.

Mrs. Garrett was getting tired, so they decided to leave her alone for a while. She needed to rest. They walked into the waiting room. "She does look so pale," Blair said as they approached the group in the waiting room.

"But," Jo added, "she is joking around and asking questions. She has a long way to go, but she seems like the same old Mrs. G."


	13. Chapter 13

The day was passing by quickly, and since Mrs. Garrett needed her rest, everyone decided to go out for lunch. Raymond and Alex chose to stay at the hospital since they would need to leave soon. As the group piled into cars and headed for a local pizza place, they were all relieved that Mrs. G. was doing better.

They reached the restaurant quickly. It was the same place Natalie and Snake had passed the night before. It was almost empty, so there was plenty of room for the large group.

The meal was a pleasant one. Beverly Ann, Andy, and Gina were talking about their upcoming wedding. Natalie and Snake were sitting at a table discussing her custody battle for Noah. Blair was sitting with them, only half listening. She was glancing at the other tables, then she excused herself to go to ladies room. Tootie and Jeff were excited because it was the first time they had gone out to eat with their son as a family. They were even more proud when a waitress came over to compliment them on how cute their son was. Jo and Rick were sitting at a corner table with their daughters. Rick noticed Blair heading down the hall to the restrooms and before long, he left the table and headed that way as well. No one really noticed.

Hiding out in the restroom, Blair had tears in her eyes. She had never felt so alone in the midst of so many people. She loved her friends, but she missed her family. She wanted Danny and Debbie Jo to be there with her, and as much as she knew it could never happen, she could not stop thinking about it. She wiped her eyes and fixed her make-up. Then she opened the door. She was shocked to find Rick standing there.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, trying to walk past.

Rick stopped her, "Wait," he said. "I know we've been avoiding each other, but I need to say something."

Blair didn't know if she could listen to Rick right now. She knew he must be angry about everything that had happened, and although she thought he had every right to be, she was too emotionally drained to deal with it right then. "Can it wait…please?" she pleaded sadly.

Rick shook his head, "No." he said. "I have to say 'thank you.'"

Blair couldn't believe her ears. "What?" she asked.

Rick continued. "I want to thank you for telling Jo the truth. I'm relieved that she knows now...that it wasn't my fault…that I wasn't lying to her all those years. She can forgive me now." He stopped for a moment and looked at the floor. "And thank you for offering to let Jo and the girls stay with you. You are Jo's best friend. You don't know how much she missed you all of those years. I know she and the girls will be happy here. If they can't be with me, at least they are someplace where they are cared about."

Blair did not know what to say. She felt like she had ruined this man's life, and he was thanking her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I never wanted to hurt anybody. I just couldn't face the truth."

Rick looked back up at her. "Debbie Jo was a sweet baby and Danny was my friend," he said. "I'm sorry for you loss." They both suddenly realized that those words had never been said, and they both felt relief and sadness. Rick walked back into the main dining area and as Blair watched him join his family, she suddenly saw him in a new light.


	14. Chapter 14

After lunch, everybody made their way back to the hospital. They discovered that Mrs. Garrett was still asleep, and that Alex and Raymond had already left. "How could they just abandon their mother like that?" Jeff asked.

No one really knew the answer, but Natalie did offer a possible explanation. "They have not been very close since she married Bruce. I don't think they ever really liked him."

Then Tootie continued. "Yeah," she said. "When they thought she was dying, they were ready to let bygones be bygones. Now that they're sure she'll make it, they are still holding a grudge."

Dr. Stein came out and smiled at the group. Blair couldn't help but notice that what Mrs. Garrett had said about the man was true. He was about forty, with brown wavy hair and a perfect smile. He was quite handsome. He began to update them on Mrs. G's progress. "She is resting now," he said. "She is worn out from all of the visitors. In a few days, if she continues to make progress, we'll remove her from ICU and put her in a regular room upstairs." He could tell how happy he had made this woman's family. "For now," he said, "I would suggest you all go home. She won't be up to seeing visitors for the rest of the day."

They were all a little disappointed to be sent home, but felt tremendous relief that Mrs. Garrett was making so much progress. They prepared to leave. "So," Jo turned to Blair, "Mrs. G was right. Don't you think?"

Blair turned to her, unsure of what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Jo laughed a little. "I mean," she continued. "He is _quite the catch_. And don't tell me you didn't notice." Blair's face turned red. Then she laughed a little too.

"Why don't you all come over to the house," Beverly Ann suggested when they reached the parking lot. "It will be nice having company. The house seems so empty." She looked pleadingly at them. She did not like being alone in that house. She missed her sister too much. Everyone agreed.

As they were loading into the cars, Ricki asked if she could ride with Blair. Jo didn't care, but she looked at Rick to see if he would protest. "Please," Ricki continued. "Our car is too crowded and I keep getting poked by Jordyn's leg braces. Besides, I love Aunt Blair's car…please!"

Rick smiled at his daughter, "I guess it would be okay," he said looking at Blair, "I don't see why not."

Everybody loaded into vehicles. Ricki was going with Blair. Natalie, Snake, Tootie, Jeff, and Ontario were all loading into Beverly Ann's Winnebago. Although they did not know why she had brought that thing up to the hospital, they were glad to save on cab fare. Andy and Gina were in his car, and Jo, Rick, and their three youngest daughters were in theirs. They were on their way.

"What was that all about?" Jo asked Rick, as they made their way down the somewhat familiar Peekskill streets.

Rick glanced over at her, "What?" he asked.

Jo grinned a little. "You let Ricki go with Blair?" she questioned. "It just surprised me, that's all."

Rick knew Jo was shocked by his actions. He looked back and saw Katie and Charli looking at books and Jordyn listening to headphones. He figured it was safe to have a serious conversation because the kids were not listening at all.

"Well," he said. "I figured that you trust her enough to move in with her and be roommates again. She would never do anything to hurt one of our girls. She loves them. You have forgiven her. I might as well forgive her as well. In fact, at the restaurant, we had a little chat. I told her I appreciated her telling you the truth. She is still so hurt by everything. It is hard to blame her when she is crying and asking for forgiveness."

Jo could not believe what she was hearing. Blair had asked Rick for forgiveness and he had given it to her. He had thanked her. "I appreciate what you're doing," she said. "I know it must be hard for you to forgive Blair. It was hard for me too, in a lot of ways. But I love her and I need her in my life. Thank you for understanding that she did not mean to hurt us."

Rick reached over and put his hand on hers. "I never really blamed Blair for the hurt we experienced. I mean, she was easy to put the blame on, but deep down I knew it wasn't her fault."

Jo looked at him. She felt a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. "Do you mean it was my fault?" she asked. "Because I didn't trust you?" She wiped a tear from her cheek.

Rick had not meant that at all, and felt guilty for upsetting her even more. "No honey," he said. "Of course not. This was not your fault. If you didn't trust me, it was only because I gave you reason not to. I know I was always irresponsible and that made me look guilty."

"But you weren't and I should have believed you," Jo replied. "I don't know why I didn't. You never gave me reason to distrust you." She was crying a lot by now, and was unable to hold back her tears.

Rick hated to see her like this. "Jo, calm down," he tried to soothe her. "It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just life. That's all." He paused briefly. "Please calm down. It's not good for you to be so upset. We can talk about this more later."

By now, Jo and Rick had captured the attention of their children in the back seat. "What's wrong?" Charli asked.

Jordyn looked almost knowingly at her parents. "Mom's just a little sad," she said to her sister.

Jo looked back at her daughters. "I'm fine," she said, stopping her crying although it was hard. "Just a little emotional." She wiped her eyes, "I'm gonna have a baby and sometimes that makes women cry when they don't even have a reason to be sad." She couldn't believe she was telling her kids that she was hormonal because of the pregnancy when she hated other people saying that to her, but she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Why is the baby making Mommy sad?" Charli asked, confused.

Rick smiled weakly, "The baby isn't making her sad," he explained. "She's just tired and not feeling well right now, but everything will be okay soon." He looked at Jo and sighed, "It will be okay..."

"I hope so," Jo nodded. "I really do."


	15. Chapter 15

In the Winnebago, everyone was laughing and joking. Everyone except Beverly Ann. She was driving, listening, but quiet. She was still concerned about her sister. If Edna passed away, she would be alone. They had been together for quite some time now, and since Bruce's recent death, they had become closer. Beverly Ann couldn't help but worry about where her life would go without her sister.

As she was driving, the sound of the families in the back of the Winnebago made her think. What if she hadn't tried to get everyone together for Christmas? She would be going through this alone. She knew that the girls being there for support was helping Edna get better as well. She knew people thought of her as somewhat dippy, a silly little old woman, but she had managed to put this family back together. That was something no one else had been able to do for years.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Andy's red sports car. It was speeding past her, honking. She smiled as she watched her son, and his bride to be, zoom past. She loved Andy so much, and she liked Gina a lot too. They both meant the world to her. Even though Andy did not have a lot of time to spend with his mom, she knew he loved her.

Andy waved at his mom as he passed. "She looks so sad," he said to Gina.

Gina reached over and put her arm on his shoulder. "Her sister almost died," she said sadly. "She still could. Your mom is going to be upset."

Andy knew his fiancée was right, but he was worried about his mother's health as much as he was for his aunt. She wasn't getting any younger. Her health was bound to be affected by this stressful and sad situation. Andy had been without a mother for so much of his life, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Beverly Ann. She had taken him in when no one else would. He loved her more than life. "God I hope Aunt Edna makes it," he sighed.

Gina smiled at him. "Me too, honey," she replied. "We all do."

Ricki laughed as she watched Andy speed past the Winnebago. "I can't believe he passed her," she laughed. "Could Bev be going any slower?"

She laughed again and Blair joined her. "Beverly Ann is being very cautious," Blair replied. "Be grateful. You should see how she used to drive." They both laughed.

"So, Miss Erica Blair," Blair teased her friend's daughter. "What is new with you?"

Ricki stopped laughing. "Please don't call me Erica Blair. I only get called that when Mom is mad."

Blair laughed. She knew Ricki hated being called Erica Blair as much as Jo hated Joanna Marie. She just had to do it. "Okay…Ricki," she said. "What is going on in your life?"

Ricki looked at Blair. "My mom's pregnant," she said. "Did you know that?"

Blair nodded her head. "Yeah, she told me at Christmas." She spoke softly. "Are you okay with all this change?" she asked, knowing Ricki was probably concerned about the baby and the move to Peekskill.

Ricki looked at Blair. She didn't understand why, but she trusted her. She felt like she could talk to her. "I guess," she said. "I just wish my mom and dad would get along. She cries a lot. I hate that. And Dad has been so nice to her lately, but I know it's just because Mrs. G is sick. Usually they fight a lot. My dad even has a new girlfriend…Shelley. She's really pretty. I met her a couple of weeks ago when I stayed the night at Dad's so he could take me to the dentist before school the next morning. He told me not to tell Mom about her yet, that he wanted to do it. I don't know if he ever did." Blair kept quiet, not sure how much Ricki really knew about Rick and Shelley. She was pretty sure the girls did not know he was moving to California, but she also did not know Jo had told them about the baby. Ricki continued. "I wish they still loved each other. I don't know why they hate each other so much. I mean, how can they hate each other, and still make another baby together?"

The question took Blair by surprise. She wasn't sure how to answer it. "Sweetie," she began, "Your mom and dad do love each other. They just can't have a married relationship any more. They've sort of grown apart."

Ricki looked at Blair. She had tears in her eyes, but was trying to hide them. "Do you think they might grow back together?" she asked sincerely.

Blair smiled a slight smile. "Maybe you should talk to them about that," she suggested. Then they pulled up in front of the house.

As they entered the house, everyone felt sadness at the absence of Mrs. Garrett. They sat around and talked for a while. Before long, Andy and Gina announced that they would have to go. They both kissed and hugged everyone good-bye and left.

Beverly Ann invited everybody to stay for supper, but they decided to go their separate ways for the evening. "Well, everyone can stay here tonight," she suggested. "You won't have to pay for a hotel then. There is plenty of room, if you don't mind the couch and the floor." Natalie and Snake turned down the offer. They wanted to spend some time alone. Tootie and Jeff decided to stay. Tootie loved her old room, and been a little homesick for it since they left after Christmas. Jo and Rick were trying to decide what to do.

Blair had a suggestion. "Well," she said looking at Jo. "Since you and the girls are going to be living there soon anyway, why don't you all come over to my house?"

Jo was appreciative of the offer, but she wasn't sure it was best. Rick looked at her. "You and the girls can go. I'll stay here...I don't mind the couch or the floor." Jo did not know what to say. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was abandoning Rick.

Blair spoke up, "It's okay," she said. "You can come too, if you want."

Rick looked at his ex-wife and daughters. Then he glanced at Blair. "I don't think so," he said. "Thanks anyway, but I'll be fine here. But I do think it would good for the girls to see where they are going to be living."

Jo asked, "Are you sure?" Rick nodded his head. The girls all kissed their father and followed their mother and Blair to the car. As Jo got into the car, she looked back at the house. Rick was waving at them from the door. Although she wasn't exactly sure why, she felt sort of sad as she waved good-bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Night came quickly. It was pretty late by the time all of the girls were asleep. They all loved their new bedrooms and were too excited to sleep. Jo had tried everything to get them to sleep, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually they all just seemed to wear themselves out enough to doze off. But even as they were sleeping, they were restless.

Jo and Blair sat down in the kitchen. "So, do you think you'll like it here?" Blair asked her friend.

Jo smiled at her. "I can't thank you enough." She said. "I don't know what I would do if you hadn't offered me the job at Eastland and a place to live."

Blair smiled at her. "You would have been just fine…just like you've always been." She replied. "This just makes it a little easier." Blair turned serious. "Jo," she began. "I don't want to pry, but can I ask you something?"

Jo was not sure what this was about. "I guess," she answered. "What is it?"

Blair did not where to start. "Well, I was talking to Ricki earlier, and she was pretty upset."

Jo interrupted. "About the baby and Rick, right? She was worried about that earlier. She thought Rick would love a boy more than her."

Blair smiled a worried smile. "That's not exactly it," she stated. "Ricki wants you and Rick to get back together. She wants to know how you two could make a baby together if you don't love each other."

Jo was shocked. She hadn't expected this and was at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say…" she replied.

Blair interrupted her. "I guess what I am trying to ask is, do you think you and Rick will ever get back together? Ricki made a good point. I know you love him. I've been watching the two of you together. He loves you too."

Jo couldn't look Blair in the eye. "I don't know what to say," she answered. "Of course I have feelings for him. He was my husband for a long time. He's the father of my children. But we always had problems. We are so different, and he doesn't love me anymore. He loves this Shelley person. He's moving to California with her. We are not getting back together. We made this baby in a moment of weakness. I don't know how to explain that to my daughter. I'll try. But she has to know that Rick and I are apart. He has moved on, and I need to do the same."

Blair was saddened by Jo's comments, and the way her friend looked at her teary-eyed, trying to hide her pain. She had never really seen what Jo saw in Rick, but she did think they were good together. They had been in love, and Blair really thought they still were. She blamed herself for tearing Jo's family apart. Maybe if she had told the truth nine years ago, none of this would have happened. Jo spoke up. "I'll talk to Ricki tomorrow," she said. "I really don't feel very well. I think I'm just going to go to bed." Then she walked upstairs to the bedroom.

It was just after 1:30 when Tootie looked at the clock. She couldn't sleep either, and now Ontario was fussing. Jeff began to stir in bed, but Tootie told him to go back to sleep. She picked up the baby and held him close to her. He was back to sleep in no time. Tootie laid him down and tried to go back to sleep herself, but her eyes could not shut. Too much was going on in her life…the baby, Mrs. G. She was wide-awake. She decided to go downstairs for a while.

As Tootie approached the kitchen, she saw the light on. She assumed it was Beverly Ann, too stressed to sleep as well. When she walked in she was surprised to find Rick sitting alone at the kitchen table. He was drinking coffee and just staring into space. "I didn't know anyone was up," Tootie said, startling him back from his thoughts.

He looked up at her. "Come join the party," he laughed.

Tootie walked over and pulled out a chair. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

He answered her, "Couldn't sleep."

Tootie laughed a little. "Maybe because you're drinking coffee at 1:30 in the morning."

Rick laughed too. "Nah," he said. "I just miss the girls. Since we've been here, I haven't slept without Charli clutched to my neck. I guess I just can't go to sleep without her."

Tootie could see that Rick looked upset. She wanted to talk to him, but wasn't sure it was her place. Finally she decided there was no one else to do it, so she would. "Rick." She began. "Jeff told me what you two were talking about yesterday."

Rick looked surprised. "He shouldn't have," he said to her.

"Maybe not," she added. "But he did. I think you should tell Jo how you feel about everything. She deserves to know the truth."

Rick smiled briefly. "It wouldn't make a difference." He said. "I could tell her I love her, but she wouldn't believe me. That trust is gone. She would be suspicious, and I don't want to put her through that. Besides, we both need to move on with our lives."

Tootie did not know what to say. Rick and Jo obviously had a lot to work out. "You mean you want to move on with your new girlfriend. Don't you think Jo was upset when you told her you were moving to California with some young chippy?"

Rick looked more serious. "She was the one who decided to move first. It's not like she wants me back."

Tootie looked serious as well. "She was crying," she said softly.

Rick looked sadly at Tootie. "I know," he said. "All I ever do is hurt her. I'm worried about her. She's been so sick with this pregnancy, and all the stress from Mrs. Garrett's heart attack. I never should have told her about Shelley."

Tootie looked at her friend's ex-husband. He was obviously very hurt by the situation he and Jo had put themselves in. "Jo loves you," she said. "She wouldn't be crying over you and Shelley if she didn't."

Rick glanced at Tootie, but turned away. "Maybe she does love me," he said. "But there are reasons our marriage ended, and neither of us will forget that."

"Maybe there are reasons the two of you got divorced," Tootie started, "But there are also reasons you should try to work things out."

"You don't understand," Rick insisted. "Tootie, you have no idea the things Jo and I have been through. After the accident…" he sighed, not wanting to continue, but then he decided he'd already started and might as well finish. "After the accident, once they dropped the charges against me, we had no choice but to leave here. And honestly, living in the city wasn't what either of us wanted, but Jordyn was sick and she needed to be close to a hospital. She had so many surgeries and Jo…she just couldn't even stand to look at me anymore. I know she thought I had caused the accident that left our little girl in so much pain. And Ricki, she needed her mother, but Jo had to spend most of her time either at work or at the hospital. I lost my position with the orchestra when I went to jail, and even though the charges were dropped, they wouldn't even consider taking me back. I went from making a good salary with excellent benefits to working nights at smoky clubs trying to bring in some added money. Finally, when Jordyn started to get better, things seemed like they were looking up. We were finally getting to the point where we could make ends meet, even if there wasn't much left afterward. I wanted to have another baby. I thought it would be good for all of us, a fresh start. So, we had Charli. Three kids were a lot harder than two, and I would stay home with them during the day while Jo was at work, and then she'd be home with them when I worked at night. We hardly saw each other, and when we did all we talked about were the girls. I don't know how we even found enough time together to have Katie." He smiled slightly.

Tootie forced a smile, and Rick continued, "Katie was a big surprise and honestly, neither of us were happy about it. Jo was depressed pretty much the whole pregnancy thinking about how we'd manage with four kids. After Katie was born, Jo just didn't want anything to do with me anymore. It was like she took a look at the life she had and realized it wasn't what she wanted, and she blamed me for it. Then I lost my job at the club…it was my own fault. When I wasn't playing they'd let me bartend a little for extra money. I didn't card this kid and it turned out he was underage. The club had a huge fine to pay and I was out of a job on the spot. That was the last straw for Jo. She said she wanted a divorce and I moved out."

"But what about the kids?" Tootie asked. "You say you love them, but you haven't been there to help her much since the divorce."

"Tootie…I don't have the money to help her like I should. I bounce around from club to club, playing nights and weekends. Jo makes…well _made_…twice the amount of money I do. I live in a studio apartment in a neighborhood I don't even like to bring the girls into, let alone keep them there." Rick sighed. "Together, we could scrape by, but apart…there's just no way."

"What about the new baby?" Tootie asked. "How the hell did that happen, and what are you going to do about it?"

Rick looked at her, unsure if he wanted to answer, but deciding he might as well explain his side of things. "Jo and I have always had a weakness for one another. I went over there one night to see the girls and they were spending the night with her mother. She was upset because Beverly Ann had called and told her about Bruce. One thing led to another…"

"You had a girlfriend," Tootie snickered. "You didn't even have the decency to tell her."

"Shelley and I weren't serious then," Rick insisted.

"Well, what about this baby?" Tootie asked. "Why did you try to make her get rid of it?"

"I didn't," Rick argued. "Jo didn't even tell me she was pregnant at first, and she had to have known. She said she was too scared to take the pregnancy test, but I think she just wanted to pretend like nothing had happened. Anyway, I had the girls for Thanksgiving and when I brought them home she told me she needed to talk to me. We put the girls to bed and sat down to have coffee and she told me she was pregnant. I probably didn't react the way I should have."

"You told her to have an abortion," Tootie reminded him.

"No," Rick argued. "I told her that we had to figure out what to do because having a fifth baby was a mistake we couldn't afford to make. She asked me if I thought she should have an abortion…and I told her I thought it was the only responsible thing to do."

Tootie shook her head in frustration, "Do you still want her to do it?"

Rick shrugged, "It doesn't matter, because she won't and she's almost too far along to do it anyway. I always knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it. I can't blame her. I don't think she wants another baby any more than I do, but it's still our kid…just like Ricki, Jordyn, Charli, and Katie are our kids. We'll both come around and we'll both love this new baby just as much as the other girls."

"Jo will," Tootie agreed. "I think she already does. But I'm not so sure about you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rick was frustrated talking to Tootie. He knew she'd take Jo's side and even if he didn't expect her to side with him, he at least thought she might accept his point of view.

"You won't even know this kid," she said. "Moving to California…having a blast with your new, young girlfriend…the girls love you and they'll want to see you and talk to you, but the new baby won't even know who you are. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want?" he sighed. "And what I want doesn't even matter anyway." Rick stood up and poured the rest of his coffee down the sink, and went to his room. Tootie sat at the table. She had thought Jo and Rick could forgive and get back together. Now she wasn't so sure.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Natalie and Snake were at the diner across from the hospital. They had been up most of the night talking about their relationship. They felt so in love, but didn't want to push anything. Their recent reacquaintance had taken them both by surprise. They were afraid of rushing things.

"I love you Nat," Snake said. "I know things have changed in our lives, but I have always loved you."

Natalie leaned across the table and kissed him. "I love you too," she whispered, but she was cut short when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. It was Beverly Ann. She said that Mrs. G. was ready for company again. Bev was already at the hospital. She had left her guests sleeping in the house, but she wanted to be near her sister. She was calling to let everyone know that Edna wanted to see them. "I'll be right over," Natalie answered.

Natalie looked at Snake. "Mrs. G is awake and ready for visitors," she said. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad she is doing okay," he said. "I think maybe I'll go in with you this time," he added. "If you don't mind?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Of course you can come in with me," she said. "Mrs. G will be happy to see you. I know you didn't know her well, but just being there with me will impress her." Natalie laughed.

Snake added, "Well I have to impress Mrs. Garrett. You may not want to marry me otherwise."

Natalie stared at Snake. Was he serious? Did he want to marry her, or was this another one of his playful comments? He smiled his mischievous grin at her. "Come on, let's go," he said. Then he walked up and paid the check.

Jeff answered the phone on the first ring. He didn't want to wake up Tootie or Ontario, but it was too late. The noise of the phone had awakened them both. "Hello?" he answered. "Oh, Bev… Where are you?" Tootie walked over and picked up the baby, but was listening carefully to Jeff's conversation. "Yeah, okay," he continued. "We'll be there in a while. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"What?" Tootie asked nervously. Jeff smiled at her. "Nothing bad," he reassured her. It's just that Mrs. G would like some visitors."

Tootie smiled. "Let me give Ontario a bath and feed him," she said. She leaned over and kissed her husband "Then we can go."

Jeff walked downstairs to make some coffee. Rick was already in the kitchen. "Hey," Jeff said to him. "That was Bev. She's at the hospital. Mrs. G is ready for some company. We are going to head over there in a little bit."

Rick looked at him. "I'm glad she is better," he said. "Oh, by the way…I had a talk with your wife last night." Jeff knew instantly what Tootie had done. He should never have told her anything. "Don't worry," Rick went on almost laughing. "I've known Tootie for a long time. It's easy to let stuff slip out to her, even though you know it won't remain a secret for long. I tried to set her straight about my relationship with Jo. I just hope she doesn't get any crazy ideas, like talking to Jo about the two of us getting back together."

Jeff smiled a little. "You know Tootie," he said. "When her mind's made up, there's no stopping her."

Rick replied. "I know," he said. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Tootie was sitting on the bathroom floor. Ontario was in the tub, splashing a little. "Mommy loves you," she said giggling. The little boy laughed and splashed. Tootie felt so blessed. She had a wonderful husband and a beautiful son. Mrs. Garrett was getting better. She had never felt so happy. She lifted Ontario from the tub, dried and dressed him. Then she carried him into the kitchen. Jeff and Rick were talking. Tootie remembered her conversation with Rick the night before. She was sure he had told Jeff. She felt like avoiding them, but they turned to her. "We were just discussing you," Jeff said.

Tootie gave a nervous laugh. "Really?"

Jeff nodded his head. "Yeah, I was just telling Rick that no matter how much you might want to help him and Jo out, that I am sure you will be minding your own business from now on."

Tootie gave an embarrassed smile. "Of course," she said. "I mean, I wouldn't want to put my nose where it didn't belong." Then she fed Ontario, and they left to see Mrs. Garrett.

Blair was sitting on the couch. She was still thinking about her conversation with Jo the previous night. Maybe she shouldn't have made Jo's private business her own concern, especially after all these years. Still, something told her that Jo wanted to be with her ex-husband, and after their brief talk at the restaurant, Blair didn't think Rick was so bad. At least he cared.

Ricki and Jordyn walked into the living room. Blair looked at them and smiled. "So, did you like your new room?" she questioned.

The girls were both excited. "It is beautiful Aunt Blair," Jordyn said.

Ricki agreed. Then she looked around the living room. Her eyes focused on the photograph above the fireplace. "Is that your husband?" she asked Blair.

Blair nodded, "Yes, that was Danny." She spoke softly, and then changed the subject. "Is your mom still sleeping?" she asked.

Ricki answered. "Yeah, and so are the little ones."

Their conversation was cut short by a phone call from Beverly Ann. Blair hung up and happily announced that Mrs. G was feeling better and wanted company. Ricki and Jordyn agreed to dress their little sisters, and Blair said she would wake up Jo. They all walked upstairs.

Blair knocked softly on Jo's door and then louder, but there was no answer. She pushed the door open and saw that Jo was still sleeping. She walked over to the bed and tapped on her arm. "Jo, wake up," she whispered.

Startled, Jo opened her eyes. "I thought you were one of the kids," she said a bit relieved. "Is something wrong?" Blair told her about Mrs. G and Jo agreed that they should get over there right away. But as soon as Jo stood up from the bed, she was so dizzy she had to sit back down.

"Are you alright?" Blair asked her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

Jo nodded weakly. "I'm fine…just a little light headed."

Blair looked worried. "Maybe you should go see a doctor," she suggested.

Jo shook her head. "It is perfectly normal to be a little dizzy once in a while. I'll be okay in a few minutes. If you'll just make sure the girls are ready, I'll be downstairs in a little bit." Blair was still concerned, but left to make sure the girls were ready.

In a while, Blair and the girls were downstairs, and in a few more minutes, Jo came down and they were ready to go. Blair knew Jo did not feel well. She could tell that just by looking. Still, she knew better than to argue with her friend. That would get her nowhere. Besides, right now, their concern was Mrs. Garrett. They all walked out the door and headed for the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Natalie and Snake walked into Mrs. Garrett's room. She turned and smiled at them. "Mrs. Garrett," Natalie almost whispered. "This is my friend Snake. Do you remember him?"

Mrs. Garrett nodded her head. "Of course," she said. "It's pretty hard to forget someone named Snake." They all laughed.

Natalie walked over to the bed. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked. "Do you need anything?"

Mrs. Garrett shook her head. "I feel pretty good," she said. "I was eavesdropping and I overheard the doctor saying I might get to go to a regular room soon. That would be nice. I hate it here. It is so secluded."

Natalie agreed that moving to a new room would be nice. Then they sat in silence for a while. Finally Mrs. Garrett spoke up. "So, when will everybody be heading home?" she asked.

Natalie answered, "Not for a while. We want to make sure you are okay…"

Mrs. Garrett cut her off. "I am okay." She said. "And you all have lives to live. You can't hang around the hospital all the time. You and Snake need time together…and you need to get back to Noah."

Natalie reached down and hugged Mrs. Garrett. "You are always thinking of other people," she smiled. "That's what makes you so special."

Mrs. Garrett laughed a little. "That's not what makes me special," she said. "I feel special because I have so many loved ones." She had tears in her eyes. "I am so proud of you girls, and I am so happy to have you back in my life."

Natalie had to wipe a tear away. "I love you Mrs. Garrett. I was so afraid when you were sick. I was afraid we caused it…you know, the stress of the reunion."

Mrs. Garrett took her hand. "Don't ever think that," she said. "That reunion at Christmas saved me. You girls gave me something to live for."

Tootie, Jeff, and Rick were sitting in the waiting room. Beverly Ann had taken Ontario down to the cafeteria for some juice. They were waiting for Natalie and Snake to come out of Mrs. G's room when they saw Blair and the girls at the doorway. Rick got up and walked over to the door.

"Dad," the girls yelled as they hugged him.

"How is Mrs. Garrett?" Jordyn asked.

"She's doing okay." He smiled. They all entered the waiting room and Rick turned to Blair. "Where's Jo?" he asked.

Blair leaned close and whispered, "Restroom…She's really sick. I'm worried about her. She almost passed out earlier. I think she needs to see a doctor."

Rick nodded his head. "I'll be right back," he said as he made his way out the door.

Rick was waiting outside the ladies' room when Jo opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly, obviously annoyed.

"I came to check on you." Rick answered. "Blair said you're really sick. Maybe, as long as we're already here, you should see a doctor."

Jo looked frustrated at him. "Rick, I saw my own doctor right before Christmas. I'm pregnant, not dying. It's just morning sickness. I swear, you and Blair…"

He interrupted her. "She said you nearly passed out."

Jo replied, "I just got a little dizzy. That's all."

Rick put his arm on her shoulder and led her to a chair in the lobby. They both sat down. "Jo," he said. "I'm worried. You were never this sick with the girls."

Jo looked up at him. "Don't worry," she said.

"How can I not worry?" Rick asked. "It is obvious that something is wrong. You're so pale. I think you've actually lost weight. That can't be normal. You look awful."

"Well thanks a lot," Jo replied sarcastically.

Rick continued. "You know what I mean. I am concerned about your health, the baby's health. If you don't take care of yourself you could lose this baby…"

"Yeah, then you'd be happy," she said in a whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't say that," Rick's face looked sad and serious in a way Jo had never really noticed before. "Don't ever say that again…"

"It's the truth," Jo cried. "You don't want this baby. You said so…"

"You said the same thing," Rick reminded her. "Maybe, in the beginning, we both said some things we shouldn't have…but I want this baby to be okay. I want you to be okay." He put his arm around her, gently rubbing her back. "I know you don't want to forgive me for saying we shouldn't have the baby, and that's fine. But it doesn't change how I feel now."

Jo dried her tears. "If I thought there was something seriously wrong, I would see a doctor. If I went to a doctor and said I'm ten weeks pregnant and I throw up every morning and my family is very worried, the doctor would laugh in my face." She sniffled. "I really am fine," she said. "I told you, I saw my own doctor right before Christmas...and I promise I'll find a new one here in Peekskill after I get moved, okay. Stop worrying."

Jo and Rick entered the waiting room. Beverly Ann had returned with Ontario and he and Katie were playing on the floor with some blocks. Everyone was still waiting for Natalie and Snake. Finally the couple came out of ICU and walked into the room. Natalie was still teary eyed. "Is she okay?" Tootie asked worried.

Natalie nodded her head. "Yeah," she said. "She is worried about all of us. Can you believe that? She is afraid we should all get back to our jobs and families and stop sitting around here." Natalie laughed a little. "So, who is going in next?"

Tootie stood up. "Jeff and I will," she said. Then they walked out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Tootie and Jeff walked into the room. Mrs. Garrett had raised her bed a little and smiled when she saw them enter the room. "Shouldn't you be lying down?" Tootie asked. "Do you really want your bed raised like that?"

Mrs. Garrett laughed. "Tootie, I can sit for awhile. I hate to just lay around all day." Tootie smiled and walked over to Mrs. Garrett. She kissed her on the cheek. "Well, Jeff," Mrs. Garrett smiled. "It is nice to see you. How are you liking fatherhood?"

Jeff smiled. "It's great Mrs. Garrett. Ontario is the most wonderful child in the world."

Mrs. Garrett laughed a little. "All parents feel that way. But to be honest with you, I think he's pretty special too." Mrs. Garrett continued. "I also think it's time you all got back to your life in L.A."

Tootie looked confused. "What? Why?" she asked.

Mrs. Garrett looked serious. "I'm not trying to get rid of you," she said. "I just don't think you need to waste so much time here in Peekskill. You have jobs. Ontario needs to get used to his home. I love that you put all of that on hold for me, but I do not want to keep you any longer. You have a life to lead."

Tootie began to cry a little. She knew Mrs. Garrett was right, but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her. "Mrs. Garrett, I can't leave you." She began. "I would be so worried. What if something happens? I can't lose you."

Mrs. Garrett reached out and took Tootie's hand in hers. "I love you, honey," she said, "but you don't need me. Before Christmas, you had been without me for years. You are a grown woman, with a child. You will be just fine." Mrs. Garrett paused briefly. "Besides, I am fine. You can ask Dr. Stein. I'll be with you for a long time."

Tootie hugged Mrs. Garrett. Then they were interrupted. Dr. Stein walked in. " I'm sorry to bother you," he said. "But I need to check on Edna."

"We'll go," Jeff said. He took Tootie's hand and they began to walk out of the room.

"Tootie," Mrs. Garrett said. "Would you send Blair in," she looked at Dr. Stein and back at Tootie. Then she gave a wink.

Tootie smiled. "Of course I will," she said. Then she laughed as she and Jeff walked back to the waiting room.

Tootie and Jeff entered the waiting room. Andy and Gina were there. They were playing with Ontario. Tootie was surprised to see Blair sitting next to Rick. They were talking softly and they looked pretty serious. Jo was nowhere in sight. Tootie walked over to them. "Where's Jo?" she asked.

Blair looked up from her conversation. "She's not feeling well," she said. "She went out for some fresh air."

"Oh," Tootie responded. "Well Blair, Mrs. Garrett wants to see you right away."

Blair was shocked because Tootie made it sound so urgent. "Is she okay?" she asked.

"She's doing fine," Tootie answered. "But she asked for you."

Blair walked into Mrs. Garrett's room. She spotted Dr. Stein. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I can come back later." She started to turn away, but Mrs. Garrett stopped her.

"No Blair," she said. "Come on in. Have you met Dr. Stein?"

Blair blushed a little and gave Mrs. Garrett a knowing look. "We met briefly," she said.

Mrs. Garrett introduced them. "Blair Warner-Westcott, this is Dr. David Stein." Dr. Stein reached out and shook Blair's hand. Mrs. Garrett whispered to him, "This is the one I told you about."

Blair could not remember when she had felt so embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Stein," she said.

Dr. Stein responded. "Please call me David," he said. "Mrs. Garrett has told me so much about you."

Mrs. Garrett gave Blair a hug. Then she suggested that she and the doctor go out and talk in the hallway. Blair protested at first, but then agreed. When she and Dr. Stein reached the hallway, she asked him how Mrs. Garrett was doing. "She is much better," he said. "I was pretty sure we were going to lose her, but she is a fighter." He smiled. "You know," he continued. "Edna thinks you and I would get along pretty well. I've learned that she's usually right." He laughed nervously. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" he asked. Blair wasn't sure what to say. "It would make Edna very happy," he continued.

Blair laughed. "Well, if it will make Mrs. G happy, how can I say no?"

When Blair came back to the waiting room, Andy and Gina went in to see Mrs. Garrett. Noticing that Jo was still not in the room, Blair asked Rick if he wanted her to go find her. He answered, "Yeah, maybe you should. She really doesn't seem to want to talk to me."

Blair walked outside and spotted Jo immediately. She was sitting on the same bench where she had been the other night. She walked over and sat next to her. "Hey," she said. "How are you feeling?"

Jo looked up at her. "I'm fine," she answered. "And I don't appreciate you telling Rick how worried you are about me."

"I'm sorry," Blair said. "But I do think you should see a doctor. I thought maybe you would listen to him."

Jo looked at her friend. "He acts so concerned. I just don't get him. He wanted me to have an abortion. Now he acts like this baby is so special to him and he is so concerned about us."

Blair hated to intrude on Jo's life again, but she felt she had to. "He loves this baby Jo," she said. "Maybe he wasn't too thrilled at first, but it is his child too. He loves you, and the baby. He told me that."

Jo wiped a tear from her eye. "I wish I could believe that," she said. "But if he loves us so much, why is he moving to California with this Shelley person? Besides, we cannot be together. He blames me for everything that happened. I didn't believe in him. I didn't trust him. I don't blame him for wanting to be with someone else."

"Come on," Blair said. "I think we should go back in. You've been out here a long time."

Jo looked down at the ground. "I just don't feel like going back in there right now. I can't stand to be inside this place. It has to many unhappy memories."

Blair looked solemnly at her friend. "Are you thinking about the accident?" she asked.

Jo tried to hold back her tears. "I hate this place," she said. "I almost lost my daughter here." Suddenly Jo felt awful for what she had said. She knew that no matter how unhappy the memories were for her, she had her daughter with her. Blair's daughter was gone. She looked at her friend. "I'm sorry Blair," she said. "I didn't mean…"

Blair stopped her. "I know," she said. She was crying too now. "Sometimes I wish Debbie Jo had had the chance to come here. But she died so suddenly. Maybe it was better." Blair was crying pretty hard now, and Jo put her arm around her. Blair went on, "She didn't have to suffer. I don't know if I could've handled that."

"Life is unfair," Jo said softly.

Blair tried to pull herself together. "That is true," she said. "We have both suffered. Our families have suffered. But we do have a second chance now. I thank God for that." They held each other's hand tightly. "Maybe you and Rick should give each other a second chance." Blair suggested. Jo did not respond.

"It's your turn to see Mrs. G." Blair changed the subject.

Jo looked at her friend. "Did you see her already?" she asked.

Blair laughed. "Did I? She tricked me. She set me up on a date with Dr. David Stein."

Jo began to laugh. "Are you serious?" she asked. "When are you going out with him?"

Blair laughed a little. "Tonight…Do you believe it? I haven't been on a real date in so long."

"Well," Jo said, "Don't you think it's about time?" Then they walked back into the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

Andy and Gina came out of the ICU. "She is doing so much better," Andy said hugging his mother. "I can barely believe it. It is definitely a miracle."

Beverly Ann hugged him tight. "She has had a lot of prayers," she said softly.

"I guess it's my turn," Jo said standing up from the chair where she was sitting and rocking Katie. She started to hand the sleeping child to Rick, but Blair stopped her.

"I'll take Katie," she said reaching for the little girl. "Rick, why don't you go in with Jo," she suggested.

Jo gave Blair a look, but Rick agreed to go in. "I haven't seen Mrs. Garrett in years," he said. "I'd like the chance to say hello."

Jo and Rick walked quietly into Mrs. Garrett's room. Mrs. G was still sitting up in bed and saw them immediately. She smiled a wide smile. "Hello there," she said. "Come on in."

Jo walked over to the bed. Rick trailed behind her. "Mrs. G," she said. "You look so much better."

Mrs. Garrett reached out and pulled Jo close to her. She hugged her. "I feel better, honey," she said. Then she turned and looked at Rick standing a slight distance from her bed. "Well, I'm getting all kinds of surprise visitors today," she laughed. "First Snake, and now you."

Rick moved towards the bed. "I know you didn't expect to see me," he began. "I just wanted you to know that we've been praying for you…I mean I have too…me and the girls…and Jo," he was stumbling over his words, unsure of what to say to Mrs. Garrett after all of these years.

Mrs. G gave him a sweet smile. "I know what you mean Rick, and thank you. I need all the prayers I can get."

Rick turned to Jo. "I'm going to go back to the waiting room with the kids." He turned to Mrs. Garrett. "It was nice seeing you again. I'm glad you're doing better." Then he walked out the door. Jo watched him leave and then pulled up the visitor's chair next to Mrs. Garrett's bed.

"So," Mrs. G began. "You and Rick seem to be getting along better. Maybe the two of you will work out your problems." She sounded hopeful and Jo hated to disappoint her.

"I don't think so," Jo replied. "We are just trying to get along for the sake of the kids."

Mrs. Garrett took her hand. "I know you and Rick have hurt each other," she said softly. "That happens sometimes in a marriage. The two of you have been through so much. Maybe you could forgive him."

Jo began to sob. "Mrs. Garrett," she said. "I'm the one who tore our marriage apart…not Rick. I hated him because I thought he caused the accident. I stood by him at the time, but I didn't believe him. I didn't trust him. Yes, he was irresponsible, but he was like that when I married him. He was fun and unpredictable. I liked that about him. Then I used it as an excuse to divorce him when I couldn't stand to be with him one more second for what I truly believed he had done to our daughter and Debbie Jo that day. I spent years trying to forgive him, but I finally just couldn't anymore." Jo paused for a moment and wiped away her tears. She calmed down a little. "Then I found out the truth. I should have believed in him. He will never forgive me for that. I don't expect him to."

Mrs. Garrett squeezed Jo's hand tightly. "You have to forgive yourself," she said. "Then maybe you could talk to Rick and tell him how you feel, and how sorry you are for not believing him. He loves you and the girls. He may not have always shown it…I know that no matter how much you say your distrust was the cause of the divorce, that Rick had a hand in it. It's hard to raise so many children when their father is a big kid himself…when he bounces from job to job…when he doesn't try to be responsible. You put up with a lot from him, so you can't just blame yourself. But I know the two of you have a lot to offer each other."

Jo looked up at Mrs. Garrett. "Rick is moving to California with his new girlfriend," she said softly. "There is no chance for us anymore. But thanks for trying to make me feel better." She bent down and hugged Mrs. Garrett.

Mrs. G began to put her bed down. "I'm getting pretty tired," she said to Jo. "I think I better get some rest now."

Jo bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay," she said. "Have a good rest."

Mrs. Garrett watched as Jo walked out the door. She felt deep sadness. This recent brush with death had left her with a longing to help her loved ones. She wanted to see everyone happy before she left this earth. That was why she wanted Natalie to get back home and begin her life with Snake and start the custody fight for Noah. That was why she had told Tootie and Jeff to go home and make a new life with their son. It was also the reason she tricked Blair into the date with Dr. Stein. She was sure she would be able to get Jo and Rick back together, but now she didn't know if it was possible. And as she lay there, she knew in her heart that she didn't have a long time left to try.


	21. Chapter 21

January quickly turned to February. Everyone had returned to their homes as soon as Mrs. Garrett was removed from the ICU. Mrs. Garrett seemed to be doing better, and had come home the week before. Rick had moved with Shelley to California and Jo and the girls put most of their things in storage, and were now living with Blair. So far, life seemed to be getting back to normal for everyone.

Blair knocked on Jo's bedroom door. "Come in," she heard her friend call out. Then she pushed the door open. Clothes were all over the floor and the bed. Jo was going through and pulling more things out of her closet.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked. "It looks like a cyclone hit in here."

Jo looked up at her, obviously frustrated. "I'm trying to find something that still fits," she said. "I hate this. I am so fat."

Blair laughed a little, then tried to reassure her friend. "You are not fat," she said. "You're pregnant. There is a difference."

Jo put her hand on the slight swell of her stomach, "Yeah, well I feel fat," she sighed. "I never started to show this early with any of the girls. Not even Katie, and she weighed over nine pounds when she was born. I am starting to worry about this kid," she laughed a little. "I guess I'll have to pull out my maternity clothes," she cringed. "I hate maternity clothes."

"Since when do you care about clothes?" Blair laughed.

Jo shrugged, "I just don't want to look pregnant. I don't want people asking me about it." She sighed. "I think I'm just gonna wear a big sweater."

Blair smiled. "That's probably a good idea," she said. "I'll see you downstairs."

When Jo finally made it downstairs, she was wearing a dress with a sweater over it. The sweater was baggy enough to hide her stomach, but not for long. She sat down at the table where the girls were eating cereal. "Mom," Ricki sounded excited. "Can I have a party for my birthday? I want to invite some of my new friends and I thought maybe Dad might come from California if we call him! I want it to be boy-girl. So I won't invite very many people…I promise."

Jo smiled at her. "I don't know Ricki," she began, but Blair interrupted.

"Come on Jo," she nudged. "It is a big birthday. She's going to be thirteen."

Jo looked at Blair, "Don't remind me," she mumbled, pouring herself some cereal.

"I could help pay for it," Blair suggested.

"You don't have to do that," Jo said. "Rick and I can pay for a birthday party…a small one." She had to admit Rick had been responsible about sending money since he moved to California. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel completely broke. She looked at Ricki. "Alright, I guess."

Ricki ran around the table and hugged her mother. "Thank you so much!" she said. "I'm going to call Dad right now."

Jo stopped her. "Ricki, its 4:00 AM in California right now," she laughed. "Oh well," she said. "Call him. I'm sure you won't interrupt anything important."

Ricki and the other girls ran upstairs. "I can't believe you told her to call him," Blair laughed.

"Hey, I was up half the night with indigestion thanks to this baby." Jo sighed, "Rick deserves to get woke up by one of the kids once in awhile."

Blair smiled. "You can be just plain mean sometimes."

Jo grinned. "Yeah, well, what can I say?" After a while Jo went to the stairs and called for the girls.

They came down and Ricki was still talking about her party. "I woke Dad up, " she said. "He was yawning into the phone, but he said he would come and pay for half. Can we have it on my birthday? It's on a Friday. Maybe we could have it that night…" Ricki continued to talk all the way to the car.

Blair dropped Ricki, Jordyn, and Charli off at school, while Jo took Katie to daycare. They both arrived at Eastland at the same time. As they walked in together, Jo turned to Blair. "Thanks so much for giving me this job," she said. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but I love working with the kids here. This is such a good job. I'm lucky to have it."

Blair smiled at her friend. "We are lucky to have you," she said. "The kids love you."

"Thanks," Jo said as they walked through the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Tootie was back on the set of _Family Secrets_. She hadn't taken very much time off, but the producers had agreed to let her keep Ontario with her. Jeff was home with him today, but she planned to hire a part-time nanny and bring Ontario to the set whenever possible. Her career was important to her, but she did want to spend some time with her son.

She was going over the script when another actor came up to her. His name was Vance Longman and he played Dr. Franklin Jackson, the husband of Tootie's character Sabrina Donovan Jackson. Tootie smiled when she saw him, but he looked rather serious. "What's wrong, Vance?" she asked.

As Vance began talking, Tootie could hardly believe her ears. "I just came from a meeting," he said. "We are gone. Franklin and Sabrina are going to die in a car crash. We're filming it next week."

Tootie was almost speechless. "I don't understand," she said. "They haven't said anything to me about it."

Just then one of the producers of the show came up to her. "We need to see you," the woman said.

When Tootie emerged from the meeting, Vance was waiting for her. "So?" he asked.

Tootie tried not to cry. "You were right," she whispered. "We're gone."

Vance tried to comfort his friend, but Tootie was already walking out the door. I need to get home," she said. "Jeff and the baby are waiting."

When Tootie opened the door, she could smell dinner cooking in the kitchen. She walked in and saw Ontario sitting in his highchair. She bent down and kissed him. Jeff looked up from the stove and saw her tear-stained face. "What's wrong babe," he asked.

Tootie began to let her tears flow. "I was fired today…" her voice trailed off. Jeff reached out and pulled her close. "How could they?" she cried. "Sabrina is a great character. The fans love her." Tootie's voice was rather squealy and Ontario began to cry at the sound of it.

Tootie walked over and picked him up. "I guess Mommy has more time to spend with you, huh little guy…" Tootie was still sobbing. As she held Ontario in her arms, she thought about how much she loved him, but she had never wanted to be a stay-at-home wife and mother.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "You should feel lucky. Not a lot of mom's get to stay home when their kids are little." He hugged his family. Tootie tried to smile.

Natalie and Snake were having dinner with Noah. Scott had agreed to let Natalie see Noah more often, which had surprised everyone. He had even agreed to joint custody and they where going to meet with their lawyers to sign the papers in a few days. Neither of them wanted to put their son through a custody hearing and they all felt good about the arrangements.

"Then Bryce flipped his eyelids inside out, and Mrs. Fischer freaked," Noah was laughing as he told them about his day at school.

"That is disgusting," Natalie said. Snake and Noah were laughing hysterically. Then they both bent down and came back up with their eyelids flipped. "You two are going to get us kicked out of this restaurant," Natalie couldn't help but laugh a little. Snake and Noah had hit it off all too well. Now they were ganging up on her.

Snake was laughing. "Your mom's right," he said. "Now let's act like gentlemen." Noah smiled at him and they both laughed some more.

When they had finished dinner, Snake suggested they go out for some ice cream. They entered the ice cream parlor, and Noah was trying to decide what to get. "Hmmm," he said. "Chocolate swirl, banana fudge, tutti fruity…" the he suddenly gasped. "Oh Mom, I forgot…Aunt Tootie called. I told her you would call her back."

Natalie frowned at her son. "When was this," she asked.

"Earlier," he said. "I'm sorry."

Natalie smiled. "Alright, well get your ice cream so I can get home and call her."

The phone was ringing as Natalie entered the house. "Hello?" she answered.

Tootie's voice sounded frantic on the other end, but she was whispering, speaking quickly and she was hard to understand. "Nat," she sobbed, "I lost my job and now Jeff wants me to be a housewife and I don't know if I can do that…I mean, I'll go crazy, don't you think? I'm an actress. I love acting. I always have. I love Jeff and Ontario too, but I can't just give up my dreams. Maybe I should though. I mean that is what a mother should do, right. What am I supposed to do?"

"Tootie," Natalie said calmly. "You need to settle down. I can barely understand you. When did all this happen?"

Tootie calmed down a little, "Today," she answered.

Natalie knew Tootie was over-reacting. "Did you tell Jeff you want to get another job?" she asked.

Tootie paused, then answered. "No," she said.

Natalie laughed a little. "Well, maybe you should try that before you fall off the deep end. Don't you think?"

Tootie knew Natalie was right. She hadn't told Jeff that she wanted to go on working. He had always supported her. "Thanks Nat," Tootie said. "I guess I just got carried away. I still can't believe they fired me. Thanks for listening."

Natalie smiled. "Anytime," she said. Then she heard the phone click on the other end.


	23. Chapter 23

Jo was sitting on the couch eating popcorn. She and the girls were going to watch a movie on television and she was so tired she was afraid she'd fall asleep before it was over. Katie was lying next to her with her head on her lap. Jordyn and Charli were watching television and Ricki was on the phone talking to a friend about her birthday party. "Come on girls, if we're going to watch something we need to get it started. It's getting late."

Blair came downstairs. She was dressed in a red dress and her hair was twisted upward. "Wow," Jordyn said. "You look so pretty."

Blair smiled. "Thanks sweetie," she said.

Jo smiled. "And where might you be going?" she asked teasing.

"Out," Blair answered.

Jo laughed a little. "With Dr. Dave I bet," she looked knowingly at Blair. "What is this, your fifteenth date?"

Blair put her coat on. "He is a great guy," she said. "At least I don't have to spend my evening eating popcorn and watching _Mary Poppins_."

Jo smirked at her. "HaHaHa," she replied. Then she smiled. "Have fun," she said.

Blair and David arrived at the restaurant. He helped her out of the car and they walked inside. This was such a romantic place. It was dimly lit and there were candles on the tables. As they sat at their table, they stared at each other silently. Blair had never met anyone who made her feel the way this man did…no one except for Danny.

After dinner, they decided to go for a drive. It was cold out, but it was also very calm. The sky was clear. It was a beautiful night. Finally, they made it back to Blair's house. David reached across the seat, and kissed her. Blair felt so comfortable with him. She didn't want to let go of him…ever. "I'll walk you to the door," he offered, hoping she would invite him in.

Blair smiled at him. "No," she said. "I don't want to wake up Jo and the girls," she reached over and kissed him. Then she stepped out of the car and walked inside.

The house was dark and Blair walked quietly upstairs. She saw a soft light, shining through Jo's door… "Probably the lamp," she thought. She walked into her room and put on her pajamas. Then she walked back down the hall and knocked softly on Jo's door. "Come on in," Jo said quietly. She smiled when she saw Blair. "So?" she asked. "How was it? I want details."

Blair laughed. "It was good. We went out to dinner. Then we drove around for a while."

Blair tried changing the subject. "So, how was the movie?"

Jo looked at her and laughed. "It was _Mary Poppins_," she smirked. "Magical nanny comes and teaches the kids how to clean up after themselves, entertains them, keeps them in line, and everyone lives happily ever after." Jo paused. "I could use her here." She leaned back on the bed and put her hand on her stomach. Then she took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Blair asked.

"Yeah," Jo said sitting back up. "I'm just worn out. Now, back to you. Where is this relationship with Dr. Dave headed? Hmmm?"

Blair smiled. "I think I'm falling in love with him," she whispered.

Jo put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "I think you are too," she said. "Congratulations!"


	24. Chapter 24

Mrs. Garrett was in the kitchen. It was February 22, Ricki's birthday. She was baking the cake for Ricki's birthday party. When she volunteered to do it, everyone tried to talk her out of it, but she had insisted. She hated sitting around doing nothing and this gave her something to do.

Beverly Ann came into the kitchen. She was happy to see her sister up and about, but she did not want her to over-do it. "You want some help?" she asked.

Mrs. Garrett shook her head. "Everything is under control," she said.

The cake was finished and it was beautiful. It was a chocolate cake with white cream frosting. Mrs. Garrett had decorated it beautifully. There was a knock at the door, and Beverly Ann went to answer it. "Jo," she said as she opened the door. "Come on in. Edna just finished the cake."

Jo walked into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. G," she said. "Wow, that is a beautiful cake. Ricki will love it."

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I thought you were coming over later. I'm glad I finished it in time."

Jo replied, "I'm sorry," she said. "I have a doctor's appointment so I thought I would come by here first and see if it was ready so I can get it home."

Mrs. Garrett looked concerned. "Is anything wrong?" she asked.

Jo shook her head. "No," she answered. "My doctor just wants to do an ultrasound to check on the baby. I've put on so much weight over the past couple of weeks and I'm exhausted all the time. He just wants to check everything out."

Mrs. Garrett walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sure everything is fine," she said. "It's probably just a big baby."

Jo laughed, "That's what I'm afraid of. If I didn't know exactly when this baby was conceived, I'd swear the due date was wrong. But each of my babies has been bigger than the one before. Ricki only weighed six and a half pounds when she was born, but by the time I had Katie she was over nine. This one will probably weigh twelve pounds or something." Mrs. Garrett laughed and Jo kissed her on the cheek. "See you at the party," she said and then she left.

Jo carried the cake in the house. Blair and the girls were setting up for the party. "It looks pretty good in here," Jo said.

"Dad called," Ricki said. "He's going to be here in a little while. He called from the airport."

Jo knew that Ricki had been worried that Rick would not show up. "Good, I'm glad." she said. Then she looked at Blair. "Well, I'm off," she said. She patted her stomach lightly. "Wish me luck."

Blair hugged her. "Everything will be fine," she said.

A few hours later, Jo was driving around Peekskill, thinking about what the doctor had said to her. She wanted to cry, and she wasn't even sure why. She pulled out the ultrasound picture and stared at it. Then she put it back in her purse and drove home. She still couldn't believe it. This was the last thing she had expected.

When she reached the house, she realized how late it was. Ricki's party would be starting soon. She walked into the house. Blair rushed up to her. "Where were you?" she asked. "I was worried."

Jo looked at her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was driving around and trying to get my thoughts straight."

Blair looked very concerned. "Is something wrong? Was something wrong with the ultrasound? Oh Jo…the baby…"

Jo realized how upset Blair was. She tried to ease her mind. "Oh no, Blair," she said reassuringly. "The doctor said everything is fine."

Blair exhaled. "Thank God," she said. "So?…boy or girl?"

Jo smiled faintly. "Uhm," she began. "Is Rick here yet? I was just thinking maybe I should tell him first."

Blair tried not to be too disappointed. Of course Rick should know first. "Alright," she said. "He went to get ice cream. He should be back soon."

Jo went up to her room to change. She'd worn sweats to the doctor's office but figured she should try to find something nicer for her daughter's birthday party. She put on a black sweater with some elastic waist pants, but the waist band was too tight and uncomfortable. She'd been determined not to pull out her maternity clothes even though she could barely squeeze into any of the clothes in her closet. She sighed as she pulled off the pants and rummaged through the closet for something else. Finally, she found a long black skirt made from stretchable fabric and put it on instead, relieved that it wasn't too uncomfortable. She was hoping the dark colors would be slimming to her protruding stomach, but as she turned sideways and peeked in the mirror, she figured it was a lost cause. She took the ultrasound pictures out of her purse and placed them in her sweater pocket. She could hear music being played downstairs and figured Ricki's friends were probably there by now. She came downstairs and tried to avoid anyone who might ask questions about the baby until she could find Rick and talk to him.

After a while, Jo decided to walk out onto the porch. She slowly sat down on the porch step. It was cold out, and she had forgotten her coat, but didn't feel like getting up and going in to get it. "Hey," Rick said coming up behind her. He came over and sat next to her. "Blair said you were looking for me." He saw she was shivering in the cold and took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "Where's your coat?" he asked.

"I forgot it," she said. "Thanks."

Rick smiled at her. "Well," he said. "I'm glad I found you. I wanted to talk to you too."

Jo looked nervously at him. "You did?" she asked. "What about?" She was worried by his tone.

Rick looked down at the ground and sighed, "It's about Shelley," he began.

Suddenly Jo didn't want to hear what he had to say. She knew he was going to tell her that he was marrying this woman or had gotten her pregnant, or something. She wanted to cry. "I don't want to talk about her right now," Jo said honestly. "I'm glad you're happy…but I'd think you could let our daughter's birthday go by without throwing your new romance in my face."

"Jo…I'm not," Rick insisted.

"Yes you are," she started to cry, despite her best efforts not to. Why did she let him do this to her? "I'm glad you're happy…I really am. But I don't need to hear about it. I haven't been on a date since before I married you…"

Rick shook his head, "That's not my fault, Jo. You could go out if you wanted to."

"Oh right," she snickered. "Because any guy would be lucky to date a pregnant woman with four other kids." She put her hand on her stomach and sighed. "I'm such a good catch."

Rick couldn't help but smile a little, "You're an excellent catch." He put his hand out and touched the swell of her stomach, feeling the soft kicks beneath his hand. "Jo…Shelley and I broke up."

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I'm too old for her and I didn't love her," Rick sighed. "I was stupid. I missed you and the kids so much that I thought if I was dating someone younger or more fun, I'd be happier. But I was miserable. And I was talking about the kids coming to visit, and she wasn't thrilled at the idea of having them underfoot, and then I realized I just wasn't happy with her. Anyone who would look at my kids as an inconvenience, isn't someone I want to spend my life with."

"I'm sorry," Jo put her hand on top of his, still resting on her stomach. "I know breakups aren't easy."

Rick smiled, "She was fine. I think she was relieved. And I'm okay too." He patted her stomach gently, "I think this kid is an acrobat or something," he laughed. "It's kind of early for so much movement, isn't it?"

"I went to the doctor today," Jo said. She looked down at her stomach. "As you can see, once I stopped throwing up, I started to gain weight."

Rick laughed. "You're not that big," he said. "A little bigger than you were with the girls, but not _huge_."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm big enough that the doctor was worried."

Rick looked concerned then. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Not really…just not what we expected." She paused a moment. "Rick, there are two babies. We're having twins."

It was obvious that this news took Rick by surprise. He didn't speak for a few minutes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Jo looked down, avoiding the disappointed look she was sure he was giving her. "The doctor is positive. He said that is why I've been so tired and I've gained so much weight. I know this is a shock…" But she was cut off by Rick's laughter. "What is so funny?" she asked.

Rick was still laughing. "I just can't believe this," he said. "Twins. I mean, I know we have our problems, but God must think we are pretty good parents. He keeps sending us all these kids." Jo couldn't help but laugh too. "You know," Rick said. "I packed all my stuff and brought it with me. I think maybe I'll try to stay here in Peekskill and see how things go. Maybe people will be more forgiving of the past than I thought they would. I want to be near my six kids."

Jo sighed. "_Six_…" she put her head in her hands. "People are going to think we breed like rabbits." Rick leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and she looked up at him. "I think it would be good if you stayed in Peekskill," she smiled. "For the kids."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"I wanted to cry when the doctor told me...about the twins," Jo admitted.

"Why?" Rick asked with concern.

Jo shrugged, "I'm already so tired and the doctor said I might have to go on bedrest toward the end, and the thought of raising six kids is overwhelming..."

"It'll be okay," Rick promised. "I know I should've been here to help, but I am now. I don't want you to worry anymore."

Jo nodded, and then gasped. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost forgot to show you." She grinned and pulled out the ultrasound pictures. "Here are the first pictures of our sons," she said smiling.

"_Boys_…_really_?" Rick asked almost unbelieving.

Jo laughed. "Yes," she said. "Boys."

Rick reached his hand out to help Jo up from the porch. She took his hand and arose from her seated position. "Whoa," she said. "I don't think I'll be sitting down there again." She took a deep breath. "I'm so big already. I can't imagine what this is going to be like in a few months."

Rick smiled at her. "Hey, you can always give me a call if you need someone to hoist you out of chair."

Rick was laughing as Jo playfully hit him. "Very funny," she said. Then they walked into the house.

Ricki and her friends were dancing. They all seemed to be having a good time. "Who is that boy dancing with my little girl?" Rick asked seriously.

Jo laughed. "That is Trevor Sawyer. Your daughter is crazy about him."

Rick walked over to where Ricki and Trevor were dancing. He tapped Trevor on the shoulder. "May I cut in young man?" he asked. Trevor walked away.

"Dad!" Ricki yelled. "Why did you do that? That is so stupid for you to cut in. This isn't even a slow song."

Jo was laughing as she watched Rick try to keep his little girl a child awhile longer. Blair walked up to her, followed by Mrs. Garrett and Beverly Ann. "So," she said. "Did you talk to Rick?"

Jo looked at the women. "Yes I did," she said.

Blair was impatient. "So can you tell us now?" she asked.

Jo laughed. She pulled out the ultrasound pictures. "Twin boys." She said. Blair's mouth dropped.

"Oh my," Mrs. Garrett said softly.

"It's pretty exciting," Jo smiled. "Not what we expected, but it'll work out."

Blair hugged her. "Congratulations," she laughed.

Rick came over to them. "Well," he said. "My own daughter doesn't want to dance with me. She prefers Trevor What's His Name."

Jo laughed. "Well, she had to grow up sometime," she said.

Rick reached out and put his arm around her shoulder. "You want to dance with me?" he asked giving a phony pout.

Jo laughed. "I suppose I could," she said.

As Jo and Rick walked out to the dance floor, Mrs. Garrett looked at Blair and Beverly Ann and smiled. "Maybe things will work out for them after all," she said.


	25. Chapter 25

Tootie was walking through the mall, pushing Ontario in his stroller. It was almost Easter and she was shopping for a cute Easter outfit for the little boy. They passed a lot of children's shops, but nothing appealed to her. Then she saw a little blue suit with a red bow tie. She knew it would look adorable on her son, so she bought it.

When she came out of the store, she spotted another woman around her age. She had three kids with her, the youngest of which was in a baby stroller, the oldest looked about seven. The kids were whining and the woman was raising her voice at them. "Stop hitting your brother!" she screamed at a girl about four. "And you stop whining. We are not buying that!" she said to the seven year old. The woman walked past Tootie and was talking to herself, "These kids…never happy…always want something…why am I doing this…I used to be one of the best accountants in L.A…driving me crazy."

Tootie bent down to Ontario's stroller. He was sleeping peacefully and a tear came to her eye. "I love you baby," she said. "But I can't end up like that woman." She pushed the stroller out the door.

When Tootie got home, Jeff was there. "Hey babe," he said. "Did you find something for our handsome little man?" He reached over and kissed her.

Tootie forced a smile. "Yes," she said taking the suit out of the bag.

"You are going to be one handsome guy," Jeff said picking up his son."

"Jeff," Tootie began. "I need to get away from here for awhile."

Jeff looked unsure. "Why?" he asked.

Tootie sighed. "I'm going crazy without my job. I need to do something. Maybe we could go to Peekskill for Easter. I know it would make me feel better to check up on Mrs. Garrett and talk to my friends. Please." She placed her head on his chest and looked pleadingly at him. "Please…" she said again.

Jeff looked down at her. "I don't know why you think you need to be in Peekskill…but, I know you've been upset since you lost your job. Okay," he smiled.

Tootie was thrilled. "Thank you so much," she shouted. "It will be fun," she said. "You'll see. Nat, Snake and Noah are coming too," she said excitedly.

Jeff laughed, "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Well…I was sure you'd be kind-hearted and say yes," she mumbled.

"How do you now they are coming? Natalie's Jewish...I doubt she plans to celebrate Easter." he laughed.

Tootie gave a nervous laugh. "I sort of called her and invited them." Jeff laughed and put his arm around her.

The Thursday before Easter, Eastland had let out for spring vacation. Jo and Blair were both free from their jobs for a couple of weeks. They were at the Peekskill Shopping Center. Blair was looking for a new dress to wear for her date with David that evening. Jo was buying Easter gifts, candy, and baskets for the girls. They passed by a bench and Jo stopped. "Do you mind if we stop for awhile?" she asked her friend.

Blair smiled, "Sure," she said. "Are you getting tired?"

Jo nodded her head and sat down on the bench. "These boys are getting the best of me," she laughed and rubbed her hand over her stomach. "Kind of ridiculous that I have to stop and rest just from shopping. Maybe I'm getting too old for pregnancy."

"You're 37," Blair laughed. "I'd hardly call that old age. I think twins are just harder."

"I think they're having a fight in there," Jo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Blair placed her hand on Jo's stomach and laughed. "They are pretty active," she giggled.

After a short rest, Jo stood up. "I guess we better get going," she said. "You don't want to be late for your date."

Blair smiled. "I think I have time," she said. "It's only 4:00."

Jo looked at her. "You take forever to get ready." She laughed. "We needed to be home an hour ago."

They arrived home and walked into the house. The girls were visiting Rick at his new apartment, so it was pretty quiet. Blair went up to her room to get ready for her date. Jo went to her room to hide the Easter items she had bought. Then she decided to lay down for a little bit. She had been asleep for a while when she heard Blair knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

Blair peeked through the door. "Were you sleeping?" she asked.

Jo shook her head. "No," she lied, not wanting to admit how exhausted she was. "Just trying to relax."

Blair walked into the room. She was wearing a light blue dress. Her hair was pulled back and her make-up was flawless. She twirled around. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

Jo smiled at her. "I think David is going to have a pretty good night," she laughed. The doorbell rang, and Jo looked at her watch, seeing it was almost 7:00. "Speaking of which…" she said.

Blair and David had been driving for quite a while. Then they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "What are we doing here?" she asked. "Do you need to see a patient?"

David shook his head. "I wanted to bring you here," he said, "Because this is the place we first met." He reached across the seat and kissed her. Then he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Blair was shocked. She knew what was in the box. She didn't know what to say. She loved him, but her first marriage had been important to her. She couldn't deny that love. Yet, she loved David with all her heart. She needed him in her life. David looked at her. "I love you, Blair," he said. "Will you marry me?" He waited for her answer, but it did not come. She just stared blankly. "Did you hear me?" he asked her, starting to worry that the answer would be 'no.'

"Blair…" he said. "I don't need to have the answer right now…"

Blair cut him off before he could continue. She leaned across the seat and kissed him passionately. "I have to say yes," she said. "I love you too much to say no." They embraced and kissed again. He put the ring on her finger. "Let's tell everyone at Easter," she suggested. "Tootie and Jeff are coming, and Nat and Snake. Mrs. Garrett will be ecstatic." They both laughed. Then they kissed again.

It was late when Blair finally made it home. She looked down at her hand and admired the diamond ring on her finger. She really did love David. He meant the world to her. She walked inside and turned on the lamp in the living room. She sat on the couch and her eyes focused on her wedding photo. A tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away. "I love you Danny," she whispered. "I think I always will." How could she love David, when Danny was the love of her life? How could Danny be the love of her life, when she wanted to be with David so badly? She was more confused than ever. She wanted to be happy, but she couldn't. She felt guilty.

She walked upstairs. She was sobbing, trying not to make any sound for fear of waking Jo up. She didn't want to explain this right now. As she walked past the bathroom, the door opened and Jo was standing there looking at her. "Blair," Jo said. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Blair put her head down, trying to hide her tears. "I'm fine," she said.

Jo knew something had happened. "Blair…" she began.

I said I'm fine!" Blair yelled. Then she ran into her bedroom.

After a few minutes, Blair had calmed down. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at Jo like that. She was only trying to help. It wasn't like Blair hadn't pried into her problems lately. She walked down the hall to her friend's room. She knocked softly on the door, and opened it without waiting for a response. "I'm sorry," she said.

Jo was sitting on the bed and looked up at her. "It's okay," she said. "Tough night?"

Blair sat next to Jo on the bed. "David asked me to marry him," she said softly. Then she held out her hand to show Jo the ring.

"Ohhhhh," Jo said surprised. "Wow, I am so happy for you."

Blair smiled faintly. "Thanks," she said unconvincingly.

Jo looked at her friend. "You're not happy?" she asked.

Blair looked down. "I was…" then she stopped. " I can't stop thinking about Danny. I know it's crazy, but I feel like I'm betraying him." Suddenly she was crying again and unable to hold back. "I don't know what to do."

Jo reached out and put her arm around Blair. "Danny loved you Blair," she said. "He would want you to be happy. You've put your life on hold long enough. David loves you. You deserve that. You love him too. Maybe you love him differently than you loved Danny. But you are in love with him…right?"

Blair forced a smile. "Yeah," she said, still sobbing. "I am in love with him." She hugged her friend. "I'm getting married." She said through her tears.


	26. Chapter 26

"They should be here any minute," Tootie said to her husband. They were sitting in the airport restaurant, sipping coffee and waiting for Natalie and her family's plane to land. "It's just easier to meet here and then we can all go to Mrs. G's together." After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, Nat, Snake and Noah appeared. Tootie ran up to them. "You made it." She said.

Both families rode to Mrs. Garrett's house in a cab. When they arrived, Mrs. G and Beverly Ann were thrilled to see them. "This is so nice." Beverly Ann said. "All of us getting together for a holiday. I just love it."

After exchanging hugs, Natalie asked, "Where are Jo and Blair?"

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "They should be here anytime. Blair is bringing her new boyfriend, David. Do you remember him? He was my doctor. And Jo said something about having Rick bring her. She is looking at apartments in his building today."

Tootie asked, "Why? Doesn't she like living with Blair?"

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "She and Rick have been getting along better, and they want to be close for the kids' sakes. Plus, I think she feels like she is intruding on Blair's space. Especially now that Blair and David are getting so serious."

Natalie smiled. "Serious?" she asked. "How serious?" Mrs. Garrett shrugged her shoulders.

Blair and David arrived next. They were busy shaking hands and hugging. Then David turned to Blair, "Should we tell them?" he asked.

Blair shook her head. "Jo's not here yet."

Tootie was curious as always. "Tell us _what_?" she asked.

David looked at Blair again. "Jo already knows," he said.

Blair smiled. "Alright," she said. Then she looked around the room at her friends. She held up her hand to display her ring. "We're getting married!"

Everyone was excited. "When is the wedding?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

David smiled at her. "We were thinking about making it as soon as possible," he said.

Blair smiled. "I don't want a big wedding," she said. "I had that the first time. We were thinking about sometime next month. Just close friends. I don't think my parents can even make it. Mom is in Europe and won't be back until June, and Daddy is never available."

Mrs. Garrett hugged her. "Well, we'll all be there," she smiled.

Just then Jo and Rick walked in followed by their daughters, noticing the happy mood of the room. Jo smiled, "I guess you told them," she laughed.

Blair smiled. "Well, here is my matron of honor now."

Jo looked doubtful, "I don't think so," she said. "You said this wedding will be next month. I'll look like a whale by then. There's no way you are getting me up in front of a crowd looking like that."

Blair frowned. "Come on," she pleaded. "I can't get married without you up there. Please."

Jo looked at her friend and knew it was important to her. "Fine," she said. "But no pictures!"

Blair laughed. "We'll see about that."

Jo walked over to a living room chair and sat down. She was tired and her feet were swelling. Rick came over and sat on the arm of the chair. He put his hand on her back and was rubbing it gently as everyone continued to talk about the wedding.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. "This is the best news Blair," Natalie laughed. "Snake and I have some news too. We got married a couple of weeks ago."

Everyone shouted with surprise. Tootie looked hurt. "You didn't even tell me." She said.

Natalie looked at her friend. "We eloped…sort of. We just flew to Vegas and took Noah with us. We didn't want the hassle of a wedding. I didn't mean to leave you out. It was just easier this way."

Tootie smiled. "Well, I guess I'll forgive you." She hugged Natalie and Snake. Everyone congratulated the couple.

Mrs. Garrett spoke up. "Well, do we have any more good news to share?" she asked laughing.

Charli smiled. "Yeah," she said. "We found a neat apartment right downstairs from Daddy, and we get to move there next week."

Blair looked at Jo who was caught off guard by her daughter's comments. "I was going to tell you," Jo said. "This will be good for all of us, especially if you and David are going to get married. You two will need your own space. You don't need me and the girls taking up space, and after the twins come, it would just be a mess. I love you for helping us out though," she smiled. "We really appreciate it."

Blair tried to look happy for her friend. She knew Jo was looking for a new place to move before the twins were born, but she didn't expect her to find a place so soon. She was going to miss Jo and the girls. She loved having them there, but she knew it was selfish of her to keep them there. No matter what Jo said, Blair knew she wanted to be closer to Rick because she needed him, not just because of the kids. As she watched them together, she knew that was how it should be. Jo and Rick did need each other. She looked at her own fiancé, David, and smiled.

On Easter Sunday. Everyone had gathered at Mrs. Garrett's house for dinner and an Easter egg hunt for the kids. Ontario was dressed in his new blue suit. Noah was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Katie and Charli were wearing matching pale blue Easter dresses. Jordyn and Ricki were also dressed up, wearing long flowered dresses. Tootie took out her camera and attempted to get a picture with every child smiling.

"I am not hunting for Easter eggs," Ricki said stubbornly. "I am too old for this silliness."

Jo laughed and nodded her head. "Just help Ontario, okay," she said. "He's little." Ricki took Ontario by the hand and they walked around the yard, finding a lot of eggs. Katie was having a hard time finding them as well, so Jordyn put down her own basket and helped her little sister. Tootie continued to snap photos.

After dinner, everyone gathered to say their good-byes. Tootie, Jeff, and Ontario needed to head for the airport, and Nat, Snake and Noah would need to leave in about an hour. Tootie was crying as she said good-bye to her friends. "I'll miss you," she said as she hugged each of them. "We don't get to see each other enough."

Blair reached out and hugged her. "You'll see everybody again in a month," she smiled. "At my wedding." Tootie wiped her eyes, and followed her husband out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

"I am not wearing this," Jo said as she walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a peach dress that Blair had chosen for her.

Blair smiled, "I like it," she said. "It's perfect for the wedding. Besides, I'm the bride. I get to choose."

Jo looked frustrated at her friend. "Blair," she said, "I know this is your special day. Don't you want everyone looking at you?" Blair nodded her head yes. Jo replied, "Then why are you putting me in this thing? If I wear this, no one will even notice you. They'll be too busy staring at the peach blob next to you."

Blair laughed. "Okay fine," she said. "Lets find something else."

It was only a week until the wedding. Blair had purchased her wedding dress a few weeks before, but Jo had put off looking for her matron of honor dress. She still hated the thought of standing in front of all the guests, six months pregnant. "Blair, you still have time to pick someone else to be your matron of honor," Jo said seriously. "I just don't think we are going to find a dress that will work."

Blair put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "I will not pick someone else," she said. "And we will find you a dress."

They continued to look through shop after shop. Finally they decided on a dress. It was the peach color Blair wanted, and even though Jo hated the color, she liked the style better than the others. It was knee length and had a long jacket with it. "Well at least this one doesn't look like a tent," she laughed.

Katie was going to be the flower girl, and they needed to get her dress as well. They did not have to search long before they found a cute dress. It was the same peach color as Jo's with a white flowered print. "Katie will look sweet in that," Jo smiled. Then she stopped and took a deep breath.

Blair noticed the uncomfortable look on her friend's face, and Jo was rubbing her hand across her stomach. "What's wrong?" Blair asked worried.

Jo looked up at her. "Oh, nothing," she said calmly. "I didn't mean to worry you. They are just kicking so hard. These are two rambunctious little boys." Jo laughed a little and sat down in a chair outside the dressing room. "I just need to sit down for a few minutes," she said. "Then we can go."

After they finished shopping, they went to Jo's new apartment. Rick was staying with the girls, and he laughed when they walked in. "So," he asked Blair, "Did you talk her into a fancy dress?" Jo gave him an angry look and pulled the dress out of the plastic clothing bag. She was achy and tired, not in the mood for his silliness. "I like it," Rick said. "You will look beautiful."

Jo smirked, "Yeah right," she said, sitting down slowly in a living room chair. Blair took the dress and walked into Jo's bedroom to hang it in the closet. Rick walked over to where Jo was sitting. "You _will_ look very pretty," he said patting her stomach. He felt the babies kicking. "Do they ever fall asleep," he asked laughing.

Jo answered, "Apparently not. They've been at it all day."

Rick looked down at her stomach, "Hey you guys," he laughed. "Give your mommy a break. She needs it. She's not in a very good mood." Even though she had been in a pretty bad mood, Jo had to laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

Natalie picked up the phone. She was going to call Tootie to see when she and Jeff were going to arrive in Peekskill. Blair's wedding was just days away, and she was hoping they could all spend some time together. There was no answer. Natalie began to worry. Tootie was supposedly home all day with the baby, yet Natalie had called her several times over the last few days and there was no answer. Tootie's cell phone was turned off as well. Natalie wondered what could be going on.

Tootie smiled at the camera. "Believe me when I say, this butter makes everything better." Then she winked. "CUT…" yelled someone in the background. Tootie walked across the stage and over to the side where a young woman about eighteen was holding Ontario. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him Kristin," Tootie said smiling. The young woman smiled back. "No problem. He's a sweet kid."

Tootie couldn't believe she was making a commercial for, of all things, butter. Perfume, maybe…even laundry detergent or dishwashing liquid was better than butter. She had gone from soap opera diva to commercial actress in a couple of months, and she was disappointed with the change. Jeff had supported her when she said she wanted to return to work, but even he thought these jobs were beneath her. Tomorrow she was headed to a studio across town to do a commercial for dog biscuits. She was supposed to be the owner and would feed the dog biscuits on camera. She dreaded the thought of the hours of work it would take to get a good shot. She picked up Ontario and headed for her car. She switched her cell phone on, and started to drive home.

As Tootie pulled into her driveway, her phone began to ring. She parked the car, reached into her purse and answered the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

Natalie's voice nearly barked on the other end. "Where have you been?" she asked. "I've been calling and calling. I was getting worried."

Tootie didn't answer right away. Then she began. "I was at work," she said, hoping Natalie wouldn't want details.

"You got a new job?" Nat asked, happy for her friend. "Are you on another soap?"

"Not exactly…"Tootie began. "I'll tell you more about it this weekend."

"That's why I was trying to reach you," Natalie said. "When are you getting to Peekskill? I was hoping we could all get together and maybe have a little party for Blair."

Tootie replied. "That sounds nice," she said. "But I can't get there until Friday night and the wedding is Saturday." She thought about the dog biscuit commercial. "I have to work."

Natalie answered. "Well, lets do something Friday night."

"That sounds like fun," Tootie answered. She needed something fun in her life.


	29. Chapter 29

Mrs. Garrett was setting up for Blair's party. It was the day before the wedding, and everyone was stressed with final preparations. Beverly Ann, Jo and Natalie were helping her bring out trays of food. "This is an awful lot of food, Mrs. Garrett," Natalie said. "It's just us girls tonight."

Mrs. Garrett shrugged, "I don't know how to cook for a small group," she laughed. "This is a party. We will all eat a lot and celebrate Blair's good fortune."

Jo picked up a barbecued meatball and popped it into her mouth. "These are really good Mrs. G," she said. Then she ate a couple more.

Beverly Ann walked by and patted her stomach. "I don't think the food will go to waste," she laughed. Natalie laughed too.

Jo smirked at them. "Hey," she said. "I'm eating for three here. Give it a rest."

Mrs. Garrett looked at her watch. It was already 8:00. "Where is Tootie?" she asked. "She was supposed to get over here as soon as they settled in at the hotel. Blair will be here soon."

Natalie looked at the clock. "She called over an hour ago…" Just then there was a knock at the door. "That's her," Natalie said as she opened it.

It wasn't Tootie, but Gina. Andy's fiancée looked at her and smiled. "Am I too early?" she asked.

"No, come on in," Natalie said. She had a hard time getting used to Gina as part of the group, but she liked her. She was nice, and Andy seemed to really love her.

Just then Tootie rushed through the door. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "I couldn't get Ontario to go to sleep and I didn't want him to cry when I left."

Everyone sat down and waited for Blair. Jo was dipping carrots in veggie-dip and munching on them, while Natalie filled them all in on her recent book sales. Hearing of Natalie's recent career successes reminded Tootie of her own career failure. Finally, Blair walked in, and was taken aback by all of the food and decorations. "Surprise!" Beverly Ann shouted as she entered.

Blair laughed. "You are all just too much!"

Blair's party seemed to go by quickly. Everyone ate, talked, and laughed, but they decided to make it an early night because they did have a big day ahead of them. Tootie and Natalie were staying at the same hotel, and they decided to share a cab. Jo asked Blair to drive her home. Rick had dropped her off because she hadn't felt like driving.

Blair drove slowly down the Peekskill streets. "Can you believe I am getting married tomorrow?" she asked Jo.

"Can you believe I am willing to walk down that aisle looking like a big peach whale?" Jo asked jokingly. "You better be getting married if you're putting me through that sort of humiliation."

Blair laughed. "It will be so strange," she said. "I still think of Danny as my husband, even after all these years. But now, David will be my husband."

Jo reached over and rubbed Blair's shoulder. "I know it's hard," she said. "But you are doing the right thing. Danny is gone, and you and David belong together. You know that deep in your heart."

Blair wiped a tear from her eye. "I know," she said. "This will be one of the happiest days of my life. It just seems sad too somehow…you know?"

Jo smiled faintly. "Yeah," she said. "I do know."

In the cab, Natalie immediately asked Tootie about her new job. "So, what part are you playing?" she asked.

Tootie started to cry. "I've been doing stupid shots for commercials," she let her tears flow as she confided in her friend. "I hate it. I don't enjoy it at all, but I can't get anything else. I'm a failure."

Natalie put her arm around Tootie and comforted her as she cried. "If you hate it…stop." She suggested.

Tootie cried some more. "I have to keep my name out there," she said. "I can't be a has been. I won't be. I want to be a somebody."

Natalie looked down at her friend. "You are a somebody," she said. "You are Jeff's wife and Ontario's mommy. And you're my best friend. You are _Tootie_, and that's pretty special."


	30. Chapter 30

"Can you zip me up?" Blair asked Jo. They were in the bridal room of the church. Jo zipped Blair's dress, and Blair turned around. "How do I look?" she asked smiling.

Jo looked at Blair. She was wearing a simple dress. It was a soft cream color, and hung just below her knees. The collar was trimmed with cream-colored silk roses and lace. It was a perfect dress for a second wedding. "You look beautiful," Jo said smiling.

There was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Garrett came in with Katie. "I thought it was time to get the flower girl dressed," she said. She pulled Katie's peach flowered dress off the hanger and began to dress her.

"Thanks Mrs. G.," Jo said. Mrs. Garrett brushed Katie's hair and placed a crown of peach flowers on her head. Katie's soft blond curls hung down from the ring of flowers and Jo thought she looked almost angelic. "You are so pretty sweetie," she said hugging her daughter.

Blair grinned at the little girl. "You are so pretty everyone will be looking at you instead of me." Katie giggled at that.

When they were all dressed and ready, Mrs. Garrett smiled at them. "What a pretty picture," she said. "You all look lovely." She wiped a tear from her eye. She was so happy to see Blair finally enjoying life.

The music began to play in the church. Jo walked down the aisle first, embarrassed as she felt everyone's eyes staring at her. She smiled when she saw Rick in the second row with Charli, Jordyn, and Ricki. When she made it to the front of the church, she turned slightly so she could see Katie and Blair proceed down the aisle.

Katie came next. They had practiced dropping flowers neatly down the aisle, but Katie had obviously forgotten what to do. She was just standing there and she looked like she might cry. "Just walk down to your mommy," Jo heard Mrs. Garrett whisper in the back of the church. Katie started slowly down the aisle and Jo breathed a sigh of relief. Then she glanced down at her feet. She had only been standing there a few minutes, but they were already beginning to swell. She was thinking about how happy she would be when the wedding was over and she could sit down. Then all of the sudden she was brought back to reality by the laughter of the guests. She looked up to see her daughter was the cause of the commotion. Jo put her hand up to her face. "Katelyn Michelle," she whispered in her angry mom voice. "Stop that right now." Katie looked up at her mother, took her finger out of her nose, and finished walking to the front of the church. The camera man followed her to the front, and Jo thought to herself, "Great, my daughter decides to pick her nose as she's going down the aisle, and that guy gets it all on video."

The wedding march began to play. Blair walked slowly down the aisle, holding Andy's arm. She had asked him to walk her down the aisle because her father couldn't be there and Andy was like a brother to her. People were still smiling over the incident with Katie. Blair had heard the laughter when Katie came out, but she couldn't see what had happened. She really didn't care. It was probably just a silly kid thing. She hoped Jo wasn't embarrassed by it.

She looked at her guests. She hadn't invited many people, but the room looked full. She saw Tootie and Jeff smiling. Little Ontario was pulling on Tootie's pearl necklace. Gina was sitting with Beverly Ann, and Blair was sure she was thinking about her own upcoming wedding to Andy. Snake had his arm around Natalie. They were newlyweds themselves. She saw David's parents and they smiled at her. She was glad that even though her own parents couldn't make it, David's had come to share their special day. She saw Jo and Katie standing at the front of the church. Then she saw David, smiling and watching as she made her way to him.

When she reached the front of the church, the minister began. They went through the traditional wedding vows. And when the minister said, "You may kiss the bride," everyone clapped as David kissed Blair passionately on the lips. As they walked back down the aisle to leave the church, Blair couldn't help but think that this wedding had taken such a short amount of time, but meant so much. She was Mrs. Dr. David Stein. She was in love. And for the first time in along time, she was happy, not guilty about that love. The couple walked by Mrs. Garrett. Blair smiled joyfully at her, and Mrs. Garrett winked.


	31. Chapter 31

It was May 27, Blair and David's one month anniversary. The sun was shining through the bedroom window and Blair rolled over to see her husband had already arisen from bed. She walked into the kitchen, and found him attempting to make breakfast. There was smoke coming from something that appeared to be eggs, and the toaster popped up with black toast. "Oh, you're up…" David said sadly. "I wanted to surprise you." He looked around the room and laughed a little. 'Surprise!" he said.

Blair laughed and walked over to him. "What do you say we skip breakfast, and go back to bed?" she said smiling.

David put his arms around her waist. "You mean you really want to give up all of this?" he asked jokingly.

Blair kissed him gently. "Well, if you really have your heart set on this…" she teased. David picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Later that day, Blair was sitting on the bed. David had been called into he hospital. She felt lonely without him. The phone rang and she got up to answer it. "Hello?" she said.

Natalie's voice was cheerful on the other end. "Hey Blair," she said. "How is married life?"

Blair smiled. "Wonderful," she said. "It is our one month anniversary."

Natalie replied. "I know. That's why I called. Just to check up on you."

Blair laughed. "So, how are you and Snake doing?" she asked.

Natalie answered. "Terrific," she said. "We are loving every minute of married life. Oh, Scott and I signed the custody agreement. I now have joint custody of Noah. He's actually staying with us all summer."

Blair was happy for her friend. She knew how hard it had been for Natalie to be without her son. "That is good news," she said.

Natalie and Blair continued to talk for a while, and then they said their good-byes and hung up. Suddenly, Blair remembered that it was Memorial Day. Every year she had gone to the cemetery to put flowers on Danny and Debbie Jo's graves. She couldn't believe she had let herself forget this year. Something was different this time. She didn't want to go alone, and she didn't feel like she could ask David. After all, this was not his family. It was her first husband and child. She did not think he would care if she went, but he probably would be uncomfortable going there. She picked up the phone. Jo answered on the other end. Blair was crying softly. "Jo," she said. "It's Memorial Day…and I need somebody to go…"

Jo cut her off mid sentence. She knew what Blair was going to ask and she knew how hard it must be for her. "Come and get me," she said calmly. "I'll go with you."

Blair sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "Thanks," she said.

Jo had only been to the cemetery once before…that time at Christmas before she knew the truth. She wasn't sure how she would react now, seeing Danny's grave, knowing that he was the cause of so much pain to her family, and to Blair. Blair pulled up to the cemetery. There were several people there, and she had to park quite a ways from the graves. She stopped the car and looked at Jo sitting next to her.

Jo spoke up, "Do you want me to go up with you, or do you want some time by yourself?"

Blair answered quickly. "Please come. I just can't do it alone. Not this time." Jo nodded her head. Blair reached into the back seat and pulled out the flowers. Then she walked around to the passenger's side and helped Jo out of the car.

The two women began to walk the distance to the graves. Blair watched as Jo waddled along slowly, breathing heavily. "Do you think you can make it down there?" Blair asked her. She hadn't thought about Jo's physical ability when she asked her to come, or the long distance they would need to walk. "You can go back to the car if you want."

Jo couldn't leave Blair alone now. She knew her friend needed her, and although she was uncomfortable, she was determined to be there for Blair. "I'm okay," she said. "Just slow down a little and I'll make it."

Finally, they made it to the gravesite. Jo stood back a little as Blair placed flowers on Danny's grave. Blair just stared at the grave silently. Then she spoke softly, almost without sound. "Danny," she whispered. "I did not think I would ever say these words, but I forgive you." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I am married to a wonderful man now. I love him, but your memory will always have a special place in my heart. And to keep that love for you, I have to let myself forgive you. You made a terrible mistake and hurt a lot of people, and every time I would come to your grave, my heart would ache because I was ashamed of the secret I kept for you, and the pain you caused everyone. But I can forgive you now, because I confessed the truth, and I was forgiven. I know you loved me as much as David does, and you would never have hurt any of us on purpose. I forgive you."

Jo watched with tear-filled eyes as Blair stood up from Danny's grave and walked a few paces to the grave of her daughter. She knew why Blair needed her here. Blair needed to show her the freedom that came from forgiveness. She and Rick had both forgiven Blair, and now Blair had forgiven Danny. Jo knew it was time for her to end the anger she felt in her heart against Danny as well.

Blair knelt down to her daughter's grave. She placed a bouquet of flowers on the ground. Then she spoke a few words. "I love you baby." She said. "I miss you." Then she stopped talking and began crying. Her tears were falling, streaking down her face. It was a painful cry, loud and hurtful. Jo watched as her friend cried for her lost daughter. She felt her own babies moving inside of her, and her heart ached for the pain Blair was feeling…pain she hoped she would never be able to truly understand. Jo walked over to Blair, and Blair looked up at her. Jo hugged her and they both cried together. Blair sobbed, "I just want her back…" Jo knew there was nothing she could say. She just held her friend, and cried.


	32. Chapter 32

Tootie answered the phone. "Hello?" she said. She heard the voice of her agent on the other end, and hoped it was good news. Maybe she had been offered a part in another soap opera or television show. She hoped it wasn't a commercial. Jeff watched as Tootie talked on the phone. "Yes," she said. "I understand that…UhHuh…" She looked at Jeff and smiled so he figured it was good news. "Well, I'll let you know," she said.

Tootie hung up the phone. "So?' Jeff asked. "Good news?"

Tootie rushed over to him. She smiled happily. "I can't believe it," she said.

Jeff put his arms around her. "Did they offer you a part?" he asked hopeful. He hated to see Tootie mope around so depressed over her career.

"Family Secrets wants me back," she shouted. "It seems the ratings have gone down since my Sabrina character left the show. They need me."

She was so excited. Jeff wasn't sure he liked this idea. "How are they going to bring her back?" he asked. "Sabrina is supposed to be dead."

Tootie laughed. "You know soaps. They do that sort of thing all the time."

Jeff looked at her a smiled unconvincingly. "Hon," he said. "You don't really want to go back do you?"

Tootie was surprised by his response. "Why?" she asked.

Jeff was angry that she would let herself be taken advantage of. "Don't you have any respect fro yourself? They fired you. They didn't want you. Now they NEED you and you'll just give them the satisfaction of going back?" Tootie hadn't thought of it like that. She was just happy that they offered her the part she loved. She knew Jeff was right. If she went back, they would win. That job obviously had not helped her career anyway. She could only get commercials after she had left the part. Jeff watched as Tootie's face dropped back into depression. "Take it," he said sympathetically. "If you want to do it, you should."

Tootie picked up the phone and dialed her agent's number. "Tell them no," she said. "They don't deserve me. I'm too good to for them. Let their ratings fall!" Then she slammed down the receiver


	33. Chapter 33

Jo was talking on the telephone. "Okay," she said. "Yeah, come on over. Rick's taking the girls to the zoo. I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone.

Rick walked over to where she was laying on the couch. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked concerned.

Jo placed her hand on her swollen stomach. It was the middle of June, and she was six weeks from her due date, although the doctor said it would be close to impossible for her to go that long. He just wanted her to try to make it to thirty-six weeks. "I will be fine," she said. She tried to sit up a little and shifted her weight on the couch. "Besides, Blair just called and she is on her way over, so I won't be alone."

Rick bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Just remember that the doctor wants you off your feet as much as possible. We'll be home later." Rick and the girls left.

Blair was rushing around her house. She needed to talk to Jo. David walked into the bedroom and startled her. "What are you doing?" he asked. Blair had been acting strangely for the last few days.

"I'm going to see Jo," she said.

David looked at her questioningly. "Is everything all right? She's not in labor or anything? It's pretty early. The babies would be small."

Blair laughed. "No _doctor_," she said. "I'm just going over to visit. Rick took the kids to the zoo and I offered to stay with her just in case she needs something. Is that alright with you?"

David smiled. "I'll just miss you." He kissed her. "Hurry home."

Blair drove as quickly as she could to Jo's apartment. She didn't know what to do. Jo could help her. She knew that. She rushed through the front door without even knocking. She was out of breath when she entered, and she had a white paper bag in her hand.

Jo looked at her and was worried. Blair had been so anxious on the phone, but she hadn't said why. "What is this all about?" Jo asked. "You said it was an emergency. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Blair said exasperated. Jo looked at her confused and a bit scared. "Jo," Blair began. "I think I'm pregnant." She pulled a pregnancy test out of the bag and held it up. Jo knew Blair was scared at the prospect of motherhood, but looking down at her own enormous pregnant body, all she could do was laugh.

"What are you laughing at…" Blair asked angrily.

Jo continued to smile, but stopped laughing. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just relieved. You made it sound like an emergency. I thought someone was dying or something."

Blair could not believe how nonchalant Jo was acting about this. "This is serious, Jo," she said. "I can't have a baby…I just can't."

Jo stopped smiling. She knew now that Blair was serious. Blair did not want to have a baby, and she was scared at the thought of possible pregnancy. "Alright, calm down," Jo said rationally. "Does David know?" Blair shook her head. "Well, you haven't taken the test yet. Maybe you're not pregnant. Have you had any symptoms?"

Blair shook her head. "I haven't had any morning sickness or anything."

Jo smiled. "Well, that's a good sign…"

Blair interrupted her. "But I am late."

Jo tried to be reassuring to her friend. "Just because you're a few days late doesn't mean you're pregnant. It could just be stress."

Blair looked sadly at her friend. "I'm three _weeks_ late," she said.

"Three weeks?" Jo exclaimed. "I think you should take the test."

Blair went into the bathroom. She followed the directions and took the test. She needed to wait several minutes, so she walked back to the living room. Jo was still lying on the couch. "Help me up," she said. Blair helped Jo sit up, and then she sat next to her. Jo looked at her friend. "Would a baby really be that bad?" she asked. "I bet David would be excited."

Blair started to cry. Jo put her arm around her. "I cannot have another baby," Blair sobbed. Suddenly Jo began to understand. "Debbie Jo is still my baby," Blair cried. "I can't just replace her. I could never love another child that much."

Jo wasn't sure what to say. "You are not replacing her," Jo said thoughtfully. "No one child can replace another. But it is okay to love another baby. You can love another baby without stopping the love you feel for Debbie Jo."

Blair looked up at her friend. "I know you're right," she said. "But I'm scared. What if I'm a bad mother to this baby? I'm afraid I won't be able to be a good mother again."

Jo hugged Blair. "You were a great mother, Blair," she said. "And if you have another baby, you will be again. But I do think you need to talk to David about all of this. You can't carry this pain around all by yourself. He is your husband. He deserves to know."

Blair nodded her head. "Thanks," she said. "I need you to help me through this."

"I'm always here for you," Jo said softly.

Just then the timer went off. Blair wiped her face with her hands. "I can't look," she said.

Jo smiled faintly. "Yes you can," she said. Then she squeezed Blair's hand. "It'll be okay."

Blair let go of Jo's hand and walked into the bathroom. Jo said a silent prayer. "God," she thought. "Please let Blair be able to handle whatever that test shows."

Jo waited patiently while Blair went into the bathroom to check the test. She remembered all the times she had been in that similar position…checking a pregnancy test, worried over the results. She thought about the last pregnancy test she had taken. After their divorce, she and Rick had been together just that one time, after Bruce's death when she had been so vulnerable and depressed. When she started to have the symptoms, she shrugged it off, trying not to think of the possibility of a baby. When she finally took the test, she had prayed for it to be negative.

The babies were moving inside of her, and Jo began to feel guilty about her first reaction to this pregnancy. As much as she loved these babies now, she hated to admit she hadn't wanted them. At the time, she wanted nothing more than a negative pregnancy test. "Thank you God," she whispered, "for blessing me with these babies, and my other children too." She knew Blair wanted the test to be negative, but she hoped if it wasn't she could allow herself to be happy.

Blair walked out of the bathroom. Her face was tear stained and her mascara was running. She looked at Jo sitting on the couch, and her puffy eyes said it all. Jo motioned for her to come over next to her. Blair sat on the couch and turned to her friend. "I'm pregnant," she said softly. "I can't believe this. I can't have another baby." She laid her head on Jo's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. Jo brushed Blair's hair out of her face with her hand. "I love Debbie Jo. She will always be my baby. I miss her. I can't do this." Blair was getting almost hysterical now.

Jo was frightened by her friend's behavior. She didn't know what to say. She put her arm around her. "It will be okay," she said sympathetically. "It really will."

Blair continued to sob. She couldn't be consoled. Then she looked up at Jo. "I can't love another child," she cried. "If I let myself feel anything, and something were to happen to this baby…I would die."

Jo comforted her friend as Blair cried. Then she picked up the telephone and dialed. Blair was sobbing in the background as Jo spoke. "David," she said, "You need to get over here. Blair needs you." When she hung up the phone, Blair looked angrily at her, but was still crying.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled. "I thought you were going to help me."

Jo looked sadly at her friend. "I am trying to help you," she said, beginning to cry herself. She had tried to be strong for Blair, but this was too much for her. She didn't know what else she could do to help. "You need to talk to David about this." She wiped a tear from her cheek. " I can't help you any other way."


	34. Chapter 34

Natalie walked into her living room. Snake and Noah were watching television, and she sat down next to them on the couch. "What are my two guys up to?" she asked.

"Hush Mom," Noah said. "You're interrupting the show." Snake put his arm around Natalie's shoulder. He kissed her.

The show ended and Noah turned off the TV. "Well, can I talk now?" Natalie asked.

Noah grinned. "Sorry Mom," he said. "But it was my favorite show."

Natalie looked at her son and smiled. "Are you just going to sit around here all summer, watching TV?' she asked.

Noah shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing else to do." He replied.

Snake made a suggestion. "I think we should go on our first real family vacation," he said.

Natalie liked the idea. "Where could we go?" she asked.

Noah popped up, "I have an idea," he said. "We could visit Aunt Tootie in L.A. I've always wanted to go there. It would be awesome."

Natalie looked shocked. "You hate to visit my friends," she said.

Noah shook his head. "No I don't," he answered. "I like everybody. I just don't like Peekskill. L.A. would be so much better."

Snake looked at Natalie. "It's not a bad idea," he said. "Jeff and I don't really enjoy each other's company that much, but we get along better than we used to, and you and Tootie would have a chance to talk. I know you miss her."

Natalie agreed that it was a good idea. "I'll call Tootie right now and talk it over with her."

Tootie was sitting at her kitchen table. Ontario was eating animal cookies and applesauce and making a mess. Tootie laughed as she looked at his face covered with food. When the phone rang, she picked it up, surprised to hear Natalie's voice. "Hey Nat," she said happily. Jeff walked into the room and began to wash Ontario's face. He was listening as his wife spoke on the phone. "When do you want to come?" she asked. "Yeah, it would be nice. You're more than welcome." She looked at Jeff, and he gave her an approving look. Then Tootie had an idea of her own. "Maybe we could spend a few days here, and then we could all fly to Peekskill for the fourth of July. I know Mrs. Garrett would love to have an old fashioned picnic and we could watch fireworks, and maybe Jo will have the twins by then. I want to see them before they grow up…You wouldn't believe how big Ontario has gotten. He's twenty months old now…Can you believe that?"

Natalie had to cut her friend off. It was good to know that she was the old Tootie again, talking non-stop, and overly excited. Still, Natalie had to clear these plans with her own family first. "I'll ask Snake and Noah," she said.

"Oh…okay," Tootie said a little disappointed. "I just thought it would be fun. I guess I just miss everybody, you know."

Natalie replied, "Well, I am pretty sure I can talk them into it." She hung up the phone, and tried to think of a way to explain their new plans to Noah.


	35. Chapter 35

David knocked on the door of Jo's apartment. Jo pulled herself up from the couch, and walked slowly to the door. She turned the knob and was glad to see David standing there. "What is going on?" he asked her nervously. "Why was Blair crying when you called me? Is she hurt or something?"

Jo shook her head. "She's really upset, David. You should talk to her. She's lying down in my bedroom."

Jo slowly lowered herself back onto the couch, and David walked into the bedroom. Blair was lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Honey," he said softly, "what is going on?" Blair turned over on her side facing the wall. She couldn't bear to look at him. She knew if she told him she was pregnant, that he would be happy. How could she tell him she was not as thrilled? "Blair…" he said again.

Blair began to weep softly. "David, I'm going to have a baby," she said crying a little more.

David leaned down next to her. He kissed her cheek. "I love you," he said. "And I love this baby…_our_ baby."

Blair cried even harder. "I don't want a baby David," she sobbed. "I lost my other baby, and I can't go through that kind of pain again."

David held her tightly in his arms. "I know you're scared," he said, "but this is our child. We love each other so much, and we made this baby together. It is a miracle."

Blair sat up a little. "I feel like I am betraying my daughter," she said.

David looked at her sad face and felt his heart ache. "Don't you see?" he asked. "Debbie Jo will always be in your heart. This baby will not change that." He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled faintly. "You can tell our baby all about his older sister, and her memory will go on forever. I know you will love this baby Blair."

Blair pulled him closer and continued to cry. "I do love this baby," she said. "I do. I am just so afraid."

David wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know," he said softly. "But we're going to do this together."


	36. Chapter 36

Tootie had told Jeff about the plans she had made with Natalie. He didn't act thrilled about going to Peekskill, yet again, but he had finally agreed. Tootie knew they had made several trips there over the past few months, but she needed her friends. She needed Mrs. Garrett. She had been through so much the past few months, and Mrs. G always knew how to make things better. They had been apart for so long, and she did not want to lose that closeness again.

She picked up the phone and called Mrs.. Garrett. "Hello?" Mrs. Garrett answered.

Tootie began to talk immediately. "Mrs. Garrett," she said. "Guess what? I was thinking we could have a get together for the fourth of July. It should be a lot of fun and Nat said she and Snake could make it. It would be like old times again. Jeff didn't really want to come at first, but I talked him into it. It will be great, everyone together, having a good time."

Mrs. Garrett didn't say anything at first. Then she spoke up. "Tootie," she said. "It's very nice that you want to visit, but don't you think you've been spending a lot of time traveling to Peekskill? I'd love to see you, but maybe not right now. Why don't you and Jeff take a vacation together?"

Mrs. Garrett was obviously less than thrilled about the get together. "You mean you don't want us to come?" Tootie asked confused and a little hurt.

Mrs. Garrett replied in a kind tone. "Honey, I just think you are relying too much on me to get you through whatever is bothering you. If you need support for a problem, you should turn to your husband."

Tootie was hurt by Mrs. Garrett's words. She did turn to Jeff with her problems, didn't she? Sure she needed Mrs. Garrett, but she never denied her husband's position in her life. Tootie tried to hold back her tears. "I have to go. Bye Mrs. Garrett," she said.

Mrs. Garrett hung up the phone. She had never felt so bad. She loved Tootie like her own daughter, and of course she wanted to spend time with all of the girls. But, Tootie had become too attached to her, almost as if she were a child again. She couldn't let her slip away from Jeff or Ontario. "I won't be around forever," Mrs. G said to herself. "Tootie has to be independent." She sat down and felt deep sadness. She hated to hurt one of her girls, even if she felt it was for Tootie's own good.


	37. Chapter 37

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Ricki yelled from the kitchen. She opened the door, and saw her father standing in the doorway. "Hey Dad," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Rick smiled. "I just came to see my favorite children." He kissed Ricki on the cheek. "Besides, I just live upstairs. It's not a long trip or anything." Ricki laughed.

"Come on in," she said.

Katie and Charli were coloring pictures at the coffee table, and Jordyn was sitting in the corner chair reading a book. Jo was lying on the couch. Rick walked over to her, and rubbed her stomach lightly. "How are you feeling today?" he asked smiling.

Jo gave him a frustrated look. "Awful," she moaned. "My back hurts, my feet hurt, and the babies are squishing my insides." She tried to sit up a little. "I have to go to the bathroom…again. And I can't get up." Rick laughed a little, but stopped when Jo shot him a "don't mess with me" look. He helped her up from the couch.

Jo came out of the bathroom, and Rick was sitting on the floor coloring with the girls. He stood up and helped her sit back down on the couch. "I am sick of this couch," Jo complained. She was tired and uncomfortable, and she couldn't wait for the twins to be born. This pregnancy had been really hard on her.

Rick smiled at her. "I thought I might take the kids off your hands tonight." He said. "You look like you could use the rest."

Jordyn looked up briefly from her book. "We're going to Grandma's," she said.

Rick looked at Jo surprised. "My mom called and wanted to know if she could take them for the week-end." Jo said. "She had some time off. She'll be here any minute."

"Well," Rick said. "That sounds like fun. You kids haven't been to Grandma's in a while." He picked up Katie and sat her on his lap. She giggled and kissed him.

"I guess there's no reason for me to stick around then," Rick said. He kissed the girls good-bye. "Have fun at Grandma's."

Charli jumped up from her spot on the floor. "You should stay here," she suggested.

Rick smiled. "But honey," he said. "You and your sisters are going with Grandma Rose."

Charli nodded her head. "I know. That's why you have to stay. Mommy will be lonely. You two could do something fun while we're gone."

Rick looked at his daughter. He stumbled over his words. "Uhm…I think Mommy wants to be alone," he said. He looked over at Jo.

"Actually," Jo said softly. "You could stay…just for awhile."

Jo's mother came and picked up the girls, leaving Jo and Rick alone for the first time in quite awhile. "So, what do you want to do?" Rick asked, still confused by Jo's willingness for him to be there.

"I don't know," Jo said. "I just really didn't want to be alone."

Rick looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "You're not having contractions or anything, are you?"

Jo laughed. "I am not in labor," she said. "I just wanted some company. You can go if you want."

Rick walked over and sat next to her. "I'll stay," he said.

Jo smiled. "Good," she said. "Then you can help me up."

Rick helped her up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Jo sighed, "Your sons are pushing on my bladder…I am going to the bathroom…AGAIN!"

When Jo came out of the bathroom, she thought Rick looked suspicious. "What?" she asked.

He smiled. "I think I know what we can do tonight." He walked over to her. "Our daughter ordered us to have fun…Sooooo."

Before he could continue, Jo cut him off. "Rick," she said. "I am not up to having fun. I ache all over."

Rick placed his arm around her back and massaged her back gently. "I know hon," he said. "But maybe if we do something, you'll feel better. Why don't we go out for a nice dinner? The doctor said you should rest, but we can go out and you can still take it easy."

Jo thought the offer sounded tempting. "I don't know," she said. She looked at the sweatpants and oversized shirt she was wearing. "I'll have to find something to wear. Half of my maternity clothes don't even fit anymore." She placed her hand on her stomach. "I am sick of being pregnant. I feel like a beached whale."

"Hey," Rick said sympathetically. "You look beautiful. You are carrying our babies and there is nothing more beautiful than that." He placed his hand on her bulging stomach and felt his sons moving inside her. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Jo blushed a little. "Okay," she sighed. "You don't have to suck up. I'm starved anyway. Let me change, and we can go out."


	38. Chapter 38

Blair was sitting at the kitchen table. David was at the hospital, and she had tried to save dinner for him, but eventually decided to eat alone. She was hungry, and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew her pregnancy was beginning to affect her lifestyle. She was used to waiting until midnight some nights, just to have dinner with her husband, and now she was ravenous by six o'clock. She looked down at her watch. It was only seven o'clock, but she was tired. She decided to take a shower, and lay down for a while before David came home.

Blair came out of the bathroom, combing her wet hair, and laid down on the bed. Before long, she heard the front door open. David walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to her. He leaned across the bed and kissed her softly on the lips. Blair smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Did you have a rough night at the hospital?" she asked as she kissed him again.

David smiled. "Not really. All of my patients are doing okay tonight." He held her close, and placed his hand on her stomach. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Blair pulled away. She hated it when he fussed over her because of the baby. It made her feel guilty because she was still unsure about her impending motherhood. "I'm fine," she said softly.

David looked concerned. He knew Blair loved him and the baby, he just didn't know how to help her recognize this as a blessing. "Did you eat yet?" he asked her. Blair nodded her head. David smiled. "I almost forgot," he said happily. "I brought a surprise…for the baby." He walked out of the room.  
Blair watched him walk out and felt immense sadness. He loved her. He wanted their baby. He wanted a family. Why couldn't she feel the same?

She placed her hand on her stomach. Tears came to her eyes. She remembered when she was first pregnant with Debbie Jo that Danny would come home with baby gifts every day. They had been so excited at the thought of their little bundle of joy. Blair was thinking about this situation…this baby. Of course she missed her daughter, but she knew that this was her child as well. And this baby needed her. Even though she hadn't planned it, she was going to be a mother again. She needed to accept that, because if she didn't, she would be betraying this child. "This is my child," she thought to herself. "I love this baby."

Blair wiped her tears as David came into the room. He was carrying a box and put it on Blair's lap. He saw her smudged tears. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Blair shook her head. "Nothing," she said softly. She opened the box. She looked down and saw a tiny white T-shirt with the words, "I love my mommy" printed on it. She pulled it out of the box, and began to cry. She hugged David tightly. "I love you," she said. "And I am so proud to be the mother of your baby."

David held her close and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I love you too sweetie, and this baby is lucky to have you for a mommy."


	39. Chapter 39

Natalie hung up the phone. She couldn't believe what Tootie had told her. Had Mrs. G really said that they should not come to Peekskill? Why would she say that? Natalie knew how much Mrs. Garrett loved them all. It made her worry. Maybe Mrs. Garrett was sick again. Maybe she was trying to protect them.

She decided to call Jo and talk to her about it. Perhaps she knew what was going on. She dialed, but there was no answer. "Odd," she thought. "I wonder where Jo could be on a Friday night?" She thought maybe Jo was in the hospital having the twins, but soon dismissed that thought; sure that someone would have called with the news. Natalie laughed to herself. "Why am I obsessing over where Jo is? I'm turning into Tootie. This is not my business."

She dialed Blair's number instead. It rang a few times and David picked up the phone. "Hi David," Natalie said. "Is Blair there?"

David handed the phone to his wife, who had calmed down. "Hello?" Blair said.

Natalie began, "I was wondering if something is going on with Mrs. G?" She continued to tell her the whole story.

Blair was puzzled as well. "That really doesn't sound like Mrs. G," she said. "You know, maybe she's just tired and doesn't want to bother with the barbecue. We could have it here." Blair suggested. She thought it might be a good time to announce her pregnancy to everyone. So far Jo was the only one who knew. Natalie agreed to the barbecue at Blair's and said she would call Tootie.

Before she hung up, Natalie asked, "By the way, how is Jo doing?"

Blair answered, "Pretty good I guess. She's awfully uncomfortable and really big now." Natalie told her about trying to reach Jo earlier with no luck. "That's strange," Blair said. "She's never gone anymore. She can't drive because she barely fits behind the steering wheel and she's supposed to be resting. I'll call her later and check on her." She hung up the phone and went back to the bedroom with her husband.

Rick pulled up to the restaurant. He walked to the passenger's side of the car, and carefully helped Jo out. Then he placed his hand on her back as they walked into the restaurant. It was a nice place, but not fancy and they were seated quickly. Jo excused herself to go to the restroom, while the waiter put menus on the table.

When Jo came back, Rick was looking through the menu. He stood up, and helped her into her seat. He smiled at her. "Are you doing okay?" he asked.

Jo laughed. "I told you I am fine," she said. Then she yawned.

"Wow, I'm that exciting huh?" Rick teased.

Jo smiled. "I am just exhausted," she said. "It's not you. I'm just worn out. Let's eat and get out of here."

They ordered their food, and after a short wait, it arrived at the table. Rick laughed as Jo ate her food quickly. "You must be hungry," he joked.

Jo looked at him and smirked. "Hey, there are three of us eating this one plate of lasagna," she laughed. "You have just as much spaghetti and there is only one of you."

Rick laughed. He twirled some pasta on his fork, and lifted it to her. "I am more than willing to share," he said. "I can't let these little guys and their mommy starve, can I?."

Jo laughed, and took the bite. "Wow," she said. "That is really good." She took a few more bites of Rick's spaghetti. Then she began to get really uncomfortable. She tried to shift her position in the chair, but her back was hurting and she couldn't find a comfortable way to sit.

Rick stood up from the table and walked over to her. "Let's go," he said. "I think you need to get home and rest." Jo took his hand and he helped her up from the chair. Then Rick paid the bill and they went back to the apartment. Jo unlocked her door and walked in slowly. Rick was watching her, and he knew how miserable she was. She had never been this big with the girls, but usually the last few weeks of pregnancy were torture for her. He could only imagine what she felt like this time, with two babies.

"Jo," Rick said thoughtfully. "I know your back is killing you. Why don't you let me help?"

Jo looked at him, "There's nothing you can do," she said.

Rick smiled. "Remember how I used to massage your back, when you were carrying the girls? I think it would help."

Jo looked unsure. "Thanks, but I don't think it would be the best idea," she said. "It is really late. I'm just going to go to bed."

Jo went into the bedroom and put on her nightgown. She came back into the living room to turn out the light, and saw that Rick was still there. "What are you doing here?' she asked.

Rick smiled. "I am going to make you feel better," he said. "Come on." Reluctantly, Jo followed him to the bedroom. He helped her slowly lower herself to the edge of the bed. Then he climbed on the bed and went behind her. He began to gently massage her back and neck. Jo took some deep breaths. She was feeling less tense and more comfortable, but she hated to admit Rick was right. Suddenly she realized how much she had missed being near him. He put his hands softly on her shoulders and began to rub. Jo felt him come closer, and before long she felt his lips touch her neck gently. She was shocked and pulled away.

Rick stopped. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what I was doing. I guess I just miss you and I got carried away."

Jo looked up at him. "It's okay," she said. "I miss you too." Then she pulled him closer and they kissed passionately on the lips.

Rick sighed, "I still love you Jo," he said softly.

Jo was overcome with emotions and began to cry softly. "I love you too," she said. "I need you." Before they could go on, they were interrupted by the ringing telephone.

Rick reached over to the nightstand and picked up the telephone. "Hello?" he said, out of breath.

Blair was shocked to hear his voice answering Jo's phone so late. "Rick?" she asked. "Uhm…Is Jo there?"

Rick handed the phone to Jo. "Hello,' she said.

"Jo…" Blair replied. "Am I interrupting something?"

Jo was embarrassed because she knew what Blair was thinking. "No," she said. "Rick and I just went out to dinner and he was just leaving."

"Oh," Blair said. "Well I was just calling to check on you. Natalie tried to call you earlier, but you weren't there and so I tried a few times but there was no answer, so I was kind of worried."

Jo responded. "Well, like I said, we went out to dinner. We just walked in the door. Why was Nat trying to reach me?"

Blair told her all about the call, and about the fourth of July. Then she hung up.

Jo hung up the phone. She looked at Rick who was still sitting on the bed. "I guess she was pretty surprised that I answered your phone this late, huh?" Rick said.

Jo nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess," she said.

Rick stood up. "I think I'd better go," he said. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and patted her stomach. "Call me if you need anything," he said.

Jo looked down, embarrassed that she'd let him sweep her off her feet once again. "Okay," she whispered. "Bye." She watched as Rick walked out the door. A part of her was sad to see him go, but mostly she was relieved. She went to bed, and quickly fell to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Ontario was taking a nap and Tootie was sitting on the couch. She turned on the TV, and the first thing she saw was her show, _Family Secrets_. She watched for a while, and she missed being a part of the show. Still she knew she had made the right choice. They had thrown her out like she was nobody, and then expected her to just come back if they asked. She couldn't do it, and she was glad Jeff had talked her out of it.

The phone rang, and Tootie turned off the TV. "Hey Tootie," Natalie's voice echoed on the other end of the line. "I talked to Blair Friday night, and I think we have a plan for the fourth of July. Blair wants to have the picnic at her house. Isn't that great?"

Tootie wasn't sure what to think. She did want to go to Peekskill and see her friends, but she was still upset by her conversation with Mrs. G. "Nat," she said. "Why do you think Mrs. Garrett doesn't want us to come?"

Natalie didn't know how to answer. "Blair said maybe she just didn't want to mess with having everyone at the house. She is getting older, and maybe she's just tired."

Tootie tried to understand. "She said I can't turn to her when I have a problem because I need to learn to depend on my husband." She paused a moment. "Do you think she really thinks I don't rely on Jeff, or do you think she's sick again and just doesn't want us to get too close to her?" Tootie began to sob softly. "You know how she has always wanted to protect us."

Natalie tried to hold back her tears. Those same thoughts had been running through her mind. "I don't know, Tootie," she said. "But I think we should go to Peekskill and spend time with her, before it's too late."

Tootie wiped her tears and cleared her throat. "Yeah," she said softly. "I think you're right."

Back in Peekskill, Jo walked to the door. She wondered who it could be. The girls were with Rick for the day, and she had just talked to Blair on the phone. She couldn't think of anyone else it could be. She opened the door and smiled. "Mrs. G," she said. "What a surprise. What are you doing all the way over here?" Mrs. Garrett walked inside. She came in and sat down on a living room chair. Jo followed her, still confused, and slowly lowered herself to the couch. She laughed. "It's getting pretty hard for me to get up and down," she smiled. "I can't wait for these twins to be born."

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "It will happen when it's supposed to," she said.

"I guess," Jo said. "I am just not a very patient person."

They both laughed a little. Then Mrs. Garrett turned serious. "I know you are surprised to see me," she said.

"It's nice to see you," Jo began.

Mrs. Garrett cut her off. "I know I'm welcome here, honey," she said. "I just meant that you probably wonder the reason why I am here." Jo nodded her head. She began to feel a little worried. It wasn't like Mrs. Garrett to just show up and act so suspicious.

"I assume you know about the plans for Independence Day?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"Blair told me the other day," Jo answered. "And we were just talking about it a little bit ago on the phone. It sounds like fun."

Mrs. Garrett gave a slight smile. "Do you know I told Tootie that I didn't want to have a get together?" Jo nodded her head as Mrs. Garrett continued. "Well, I understand that you girls want to spend time together, and I would never want to stop you from that. But, I just don't feel like a big get together. I'm not planning to go."

Jo did not know what to say. She knew now that something was not right. "Mrs. G," she said worried. "Is something wrong?"

Jo looked like she might cry and Mrs. Garrett felt bad for upsetting her. "Jo," she said in a calm voice. "You know what it is like to have people depend on you. You have your children and you do whatever you can to make them happy and keep them safe. And since you have been reunited with your friends, I have seen you go out of your way to support Blair and help her confront her emotions about what happened. You have put your feelings aside so many times." Jo started to interrupt, but Mrs. Garrett wouldn't let her.

"All I am trying to say is that you and I are a lot alike. When I first met you at Eastland, and you were a loud mouthed sixteen year old in a motorcycle helmet, I knew you were special. But I never would have imagined how much we have in common."

Jo was unsure what to say. "Mrs. G, I don't understand."

Mrs. Garrett continued. "We are both the caretakers…and we are both tough." Jo smiled faintly, still confused about the point Mrs. Garrett was trying to make. Mrs. Garrett knew she was not making sense to Jo. She had to make her understand. "How would you feel, if you thought you might not be around to make things better anymore?"

Mrs. Garrett had tears in her eyes, and that made Jo begin sob as well. "I don't know what you're trying to say to me," Jo said softly.

"Yes you do," Mrs. Garrett replied. "Jo, I am in my seventies. I have had a heart attack and my health is not very good." She paused and then continued. "I just don't want you girls to think I'll be here forever. You need to be independent women. Live your own lives. Especially Tootie. She has always been the baby and it is harder for her."

"Mrs. G," Jo said through her tears. "We love you. We were apart for so long, and we want to be with you. We want to have this time together, before it is too late." Jo stopped and wiped her tears. Then she went on and tried to stay calm. "I know you are scared," she said softly. "But you can't push us away. No one lives forever, but that doesn't mean we can't cherish the time we have. You asked how I would feel if I thought I might not be around for my children. I would be scared to death, but they are children. Nat, Tootie, Blair and I are grown. We will grieve when you are gone, whether we spend every hour with you, or if we never see you again before that day. But we will grieve, and we will cry, and we will hurt." Jo was crying uncontrollably, but she continued. "Because we love you. But we will go on. You can't be afraid for us."

Mrs. Garrett stood up and walked over to the couch. She sat next to Jo, who was still crying and hugged her. She took her hand and wiped Jo's tears from her cheeks. "You know," she said to Jo. "We really are a lot alike. I remember you coming to me, upset and hurt, and I would try to make you feel better. Now, here you are doing the same for me."

Jo smiled at Mrs. Garrett. "I am not doing a very good job," she said. "I don't remember you ever breaking down and me having to dry your tears."

Mrs. Garrett laughed a little. Teasingly she replied, "I was never eight months pregnant with raging hormones when we had our heart to heart talks."

Jo laughed out loud and smiled at Mrs. Garrett. "I love you," she said. Mrs. Garrett hugged her closely.

A few days later, Tootie opened her front door and shouted with excitement. "Nat," she squealed. "I am so happy to see you." Natalie, Snake, and Noah were standing on the front porch.

Natalie reached out and hugged her best friend. "This was such a good idea," she said. "For us to come here for a few days, and then for all of us to go to Peekskill together."

They all walked inside. Ontario was sitting on the living room floor playing with blocks and Jeff was there with him. "Hi guys," Jeff smiled. "Good to see you again."

Snake nodded his head. "Nice to see you," he said. "Thanks for having us."

Natalie walked over to Ontario. She picked him up and kissed him. "Oh Tootie," she said. "He is getting so big." Ontario started to squirm, so Natalie put him back down.

Tootie hugged Noah. "You are growing too," she said. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

Noah laughed. "I am going to be in the fourth grade next year," he said.

Tootie's eyes looked wide. "Wow," she said. "Don't I feel old?" She looked at Natalie. "How can your son be in the fourth grade already?"

Natalie smiled. "You feel old. How do you think I feel?" She reached over and hugged her son.

Snake stayed in the living room with Jeff and the kids, but Tootie and Natalie went into the kitchen and sat down to talk. "So how is everything?" Natalie asked.

Tootie shrugged. "Okay I guess." She smiled. "I haven't had any real job offers, but I am not giving up."

Natalie knew how much Tootie's career meant to her. "I don't ever want you to give up," she said.

Tootie quickly changed the subject. "So, how are you and Snake getting along?"

Natalie smiled. "Perfectly," she said. "We love being married. And Snake is so good with Noah."

Tootie smiled. "Maybe the two of you should have a baby. Then Noah would have a little brother or sister."

Natalie was surprised by the suggestion. "I don't think so," she said. "At least not now. It wouldn't be a good time. Besides, we are very happy with our little family."

Tootie laughed. "Alright," she said. "It was just a suggestion. Jeff and I want more kids. We have been talking about adopting another baby."

Natalie was concerned about this. She knew how much Tootie loved Ontario, but she also knew that Tootie had not wanted to devote her life to being a parent. Now she wanted another baby. Natalie felt that Tootie was using another child as a way to compensate for her lost career dreams. "Are you sure you want another child?" Natalie asked sincerely.

Tootie was upset by Natalie's reaction. "Of course I'm sure," she said. "I am a good mother and Jeff and I have a lot to offer another child."

Natalie didn't want Tootie to feel she was not supportive of her decision. "You and Jeff are great parents," she smiled.

Noah walked into the room. He was holding Ontario's hand and the little boy was walking beside him. Tootie bent down and picked him up. "Mom," Noah asked. "Can we go and do something? Please. I've never been to Los Angeles before and I want to have some fun."

Tootie smiled. "That is a great idea," she said. She looked at Natalie. "Let's have some fun." Natalie agreed and they went into the living room to get their husbands.


	41. Chapter 41

It was less than a week before the Fourth of July celebration. Jo was laying on her bed, listening to the commotion in the living room. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed miserably. Her doctor had said he wanted her to make it to thirty-six weeks. She was now thirty-seven weeks pregnant, and the doctor said the twins could come at anytime. Jo thought she had never felt so uncomfortable in her life.

"I like the name Trenton," Jo heard Ricki say.

Rick responded with, "No way…too trendy."

Then Jordyn gave her suggestions, "Ryan, or Kevin, or Shane." Jo couldn't believe that they still had not decided on names for the twins. She and Rick could not agree, and the girls also had conflicting ideas.

She laughed when she heard Charli say, "What about Fluffy?"

"These names are for our baby brothers, not a cat," Ricki remarked, annoyed by her sister.

"Well I like that name," Charli said. "And I like cats."

The bedroom door opened, and Jo turned and saw Katie standing there. She motioned for her to come over to the bed. Katie climbed up on the bed and leaned her head over, listening to her mother's stomach. "When can I see my brothers?" she asked sweetly.

Jo smiled at her. "When they are born," she said.

Katie grinned. "When is that?"

Jo laughed a little. "Soon I hope," she said, and she kissed her daughter.

Rick walked into the room. "There you are," he said looking at Katie. "I told you to let Mommy rest." He walked over to the bed and picked her up. Katie started to cry.

"She's alright," Jo said. "I could use the company."

Rick put the little girl back down on the bed. Then he sat on the edge of the bed. "You need to rest," he said.

Jo laughed. "That's all I do anymore." The other girls came in and soon they were all trying to decide on names for the babies.

"Well how did you decide on names for us," Jordyn asked.

Rick smiled. "Well, Ricki was named after me because I chose her name the day I proposed to your mom and she liked it, and her middle name is after your Aunt Blair."

Jo looked at Jordyn. "And your name," she said. "Is Jordyn Marie because I loved the name Jordyn and your dad picked Marie after my middle name."

"I know I was named after Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Rose," Charli offered. "That's why you named me Charlotte Rose Bonner." Jo nodded her head.

"And Jordyn and I picked Katie's name," Ricki said. "I liked Katelyn and Jordyn liked Michelle…Katelyn Michelle."

The phone rang, and Jo reached over and picked it up. Blair was calling to check on her. "I'm fine," Jo replied. "Still pregnant…but fine."

Blair laughed. She knew Jo was miserable and she hoped her own pregnancy would be easier. "Are you keeping yourself busy?" Blair asked.

Jo smiled. "We are having a family meeting. We are trying to decide on names for the babies."

Blair couldn't believe they hadn't decided yet. "I thought you liked Samuel and Steven?"

Jo looked at her ex-husband. "Rick doesn't like the "S" names. He likes Rex and Tex." Blair laughed. "Yeah, you think it's a joke," Jo said. "But he's serious."

"Those are good strong names," Rick shouted into the phone. Then he laughed.

Jo responded, "We are never going to agree."

Blair had to laugh. It was nice that Jo and Rick were getting along, even if they couldn't decide what to name their children. "Well," Blair said. "David and I have already decided on a boy's name and a girl's name for our baby."

Jo was surprised. "Already?" she said. "What are they?"

Blair smiled. She liked the names they had chosen, and she felt more connected to her child by giving it a name. "For a boy, Nicholas David Stein. And for a girl Hannah Joy Stein."

Jo smiled. "Those names are perfect," she said, happy for her best friend.


	42. Chapter 42

It was late. Natalie listened to Snake snoring beside her. She laughed thinking of how many times she had laid alone in her bed, listening to the silence. Since she and Snake had married, she had had nothing but noisy nights. She got out of bed and checked on Noah. He was sleeping soundly. For some reason, Natalie could not go back to sleep. She decided to go downstairs for some water.

Natalie entered the kitchen. She poured a glass of water and sat at the table. Before long she heard a sound in the next room. She was surprised when Jeff walked in. "Oh, Natalie," he said. "I heard a noise so I thought I'd check it out. I guess it was just you."

Natalie smiled. "Sorry," she said. "I got up for a drink. I didn't mean to wake you."

Jeff sat down at the table. "I was up," he said. "I couldn't sleep."

They both sat in silence for a while. Then Natalie spoke up. "Jeff," she said. "I am worried about Tootie."

Jeff looked up at her. "I know," he said. "Me too. She is trying so hard to act cheery, but I'm afraid she's unhappy."

Natalie nodded her head in agreement. She hated to be nosy, but she needed to for Tootie's sake. "She told me you two are planning on adopting another baby. Do you think that is the best idea right now?"

Jeff looked up at Natalie. "It was her idea," he said. "I think we have our hands full with Ontario." Then Jeff began to open up a little more. "You know, Tootie and I have been married for ten years. When we were first married, I wanted kids, but Tootie wanted to focus on her career. I supported her. Then, after she had worked a few years on _Family Secrets_, she agreed to having a baby. We tried and tried. We went to specialists. Finally they told us that Tootie couldn't have children."

Natalie was saddened by Jeff's words. Although she knew Tootie and Jeff could not have children, she had not known which of them had a medical problem. Now she knew it was Tootie, and she knew how badly her friend must feel about that. Jeff went on, "Tootie was so upset. She decided we would go on without children. I love her, but I wanted a baby. I had to talk her into adoption. She really did not want to adopt Ontario. She does love him. And she is a good mother. I just don't think another baby is best for her right now. It's like she wants a baby to fill some void in her life."

Natalie knew now that Jeff was willing to help Tootie. He loved her and wanted to be there for her. "Maybe if she could get another job," Natalie began.

Jeff interrupted. "I know, but she's had no offers. Just commercials. And _Family Secrets_ called, but she turned them down. I told her she should because they just wanted to use her. Maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe she'd be happier if she had gone back to the show."

Natalie nodded her head. "Jeff," she said. "Maybe you should just tell her that you believe in her, and whatever she decides to do with her life is okay. She needs reassurance."

Jeff smiled. "You are a good friend," he said. "Tootie is lucky to have you."

Jeff went back upstairs. He peeked into the nursery and watched his son sleeping in his crib. Then he went into the bedroom. He climbed into bed next to his wife, and Tootie stirred. Then she opened her eyes and whispered, "Where were you?"

Jeff put his arm around her waist and cuddled next her. "Downstairs," he replied. "I was talking to Natalie."

Tootie woke up immediately. She sat up in bed and looked at him. "What did she say?" Tootie asked curiously and a bit worried.

Jeff looked somber. "She's worried about you," he said, "And so am I."

Tootie looked down. She knew Natalie would cause problems if she had the chance to talk to Jeff. "I'm fine," she said. "Nat over reacts and I guess you must too."

Jeff smiled. "Babe," he said. "You have been acting so strangely. I know you are hurt that you lost your job. But I think you are getting too worked up about it."

Tootie looked angrily at him. "How am I getting too worked up?" she asked.

Jeff knew he was upsetting her, and he didn't want to. Besides, he was sure Natalie and Snake could hear their argument. "Not now…not tonight," he said.

Tootie was angry now and she could not hold back her emotions. "Yes! Now!" she yelled. "You tell me why you think I have a problem. You tell me how I have been over reacting."

Jeff tried to calm her down by lowering his own voice. "I just think maybe this new baby is a bad idea," he said softly. "I mean…you can't just use a baby to fill the void left by your job."

Tootie was hurt. She didn't want a baby to take the place of her missing job. She wanted someone to love…Someone to care for…Someone who needed her. She had Ontario and now she wanted a baby girl. She could see the family sitting around Mrs. Garrett's table at Thanksgiving. Tootie with Ontario and her little girl. Everyone making a fuss. Mrs. Garrett tickling the babies and everyone laughing. Suddenly Tootie began to cry. She knew the reason she wanted this new baby now. She wanted Mrs. Garrett to be a part of her children's lives. She was afraid if she waited much longer, Mrs. Garrett would be gone. "I'm sorry," she cried. "It's not my job…"

Jeff was confused. "What is it then," he asked kindly.

Tootie continued to cry. "I don't want to lose Mrs. Garrett. I want her to be there when I need her."


	43. Chapter 43

Blair and David were both sound asleep. Suddenly there was a noise downstairs. Blair woke up immediately. "David," she whispered. "Wake up." David turned over in bed, but continued to sleep. Again Blair heard the creaking sound. "David," she said shaking him. "Wake up."

David sat up in bed. "What?" he asked sleepily.

Blair answered. "I heard a noise. It was creaky."

David listened, but he didn't hear anything. "I think you're imagining things," he said.

Blair knew what she had heard. "I am not," she said frustrated. Then they heard the sound again.

David stood up. "Wait here," he said. "I'll go check it out." Blair was nervous, but she stayed put. David walked down the stairs. He did not turn on the light, but he used a flashlight. Everything looked okay. Then he heard the creaking sound again. It was coming from the back porch. He slowly opened the back door and peek ed outside. He was shocked by what he saw.

David made his way back upstairs. He opened the bedroom door. "What was it?" Blair asked. David laughed. "What is so funny?" Blair asked.

David smiled. "Well, you know how I have been buying things for the baby?" Blair nodded her head. "I bought an antique rocking horse. It is big and has old springs. I left it on the porch because I wanted to fix it up a little before I showed it to you," David laughed some more. "The wind is blowing and that horse's old springs are creaking."

Blair laughed too. "That thing scared me to death," she said.

David laughed more. "Me too," he said. "And when I opened that door the shadow looked like a strange animal was on the porch. I nearly jumped out of my skin."

They were both laughing hysterically. "Thanks honey," Blair said.

"For what?" David asked.

Blair giggled. "For saving me from the big bad rocking horse." David laughed and kissed her. Then they both went back to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

The light was shining through the window. Jo tried to shade her eyes with her hand. Then she gave up. She looked around the bedroom. She was alone. She heard the kids playing in the next room. The TV was on. She wondered what time it was. She glanced over at her clock, but it was gone. "What is going on?" she thought to herself. Then she remembered. Rick had stayed there last night. He had decided to stay until the babies were born. He was afraid she would go into labor and the girls would be scared. Besides, he thought she needed to be taken care of. He had borrowed the clock so he could set it to get up in the morning.

"What time is it?" Jo yelled hoping someone would hear her.

Rick walked into the bedroom. "You're up earlier than I expected," he said. "It's a little after nine. You doing okay?"

Jo nodded her head. "Help me up," she said. Rick helped her out of bed and Jo moaned a little.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked anxiously. "Are you having any contractions?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry to worry you,' she said. "If you had to carry all of this extra weight around you would probably moan a little too."

"Sorry," Rick said. It seemed that Jo was getting more and more temperamental. He watched as she slowly walked into the bathroom.

Before long Jo came out and saw he was still staring at her. "What?" she asked frustrated.

Rick smiled. "I was just wondering what the babies will look like."

Jo smiled thinking of him imagining their new babies. Then Rick helped her back into bed. "They will be handsome little boys," Jo said.

Rick reached out his hand and slowly massaged her stomach. "Come on guys," he said. "We want to meet you and see how cute you are." Jo laughed and the babies moved a little. "They are not kicking as much as they used to," Rick said.

"Yeah, I know," Jo answered. "Not enough room in there."

Rick leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thanks," he said.

Jo looked at him and gave a confused look. "Thanks?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks for not listening to me when we first found out you were pregnant. I'm so sorry for all the things I did and said back then. I love these little boys. Thanks for having our sons."

Jo began to cry. "You're welcome," she said. Then she reached over and hugged him tightly.


	45. Chapter 45

As they sat at the airport, waiting to load the plane, Natalie and Tootie barely spoke to one another. The silence was uncomfortable, but neither wanted to start the conversation. Natalie was sure Jeff had told Tootie about their discussion, and Tootie was thinking about how Natalie did not approve of her wish for another baby. She also knew now that Nat was probably right, but couldn't bear to admit it.

Jeff looked over at them. "Hey," he said. "You two are best friends. You are lucky to have each other and you both care deeply about one another. Don't ruin that!"

Tootie began to weep softly. She looked at Natalie. "I'm really scared Nat," she said.

Natalie began to cry and put her arms around her best friend. "It's okay," she said.

"I want another baby because I want Mrs. Garrett to have the chance to be a part of my children's lives," Tootie said wiping her tears. "I know that is not a fair reason to have a child, but it is how I feel. I guess I'm just really scared of what my life will be like without Mrs. Garrett."

Natalie looked at Tootie. "It would be hard," she said. "It would be hard for all of us. We all love her. We would all miss her. But right now, we are lucky enough to have Mrs. Garrett in our lives, and we need to cherish that." Natalie wiped her own tears. "You know, if our future children do not get to know what a wonderful woman Mrs. Garrett is, we will just have to teach them. Don't you still have all of those photo albums full of pictures of our youth, and the life we led with Mrs. G.?"

Tootie laughed slightly. "Yeah I do," she said. "That would be something…going through those albums someday…me, you, Jo, Blair, and all our kids." Tootie paused and thought. Then she continued. "Mrs. Garrett will always be with us," she smiled. "Even after she's gone."

Natalie smiled. "Yes she will. But right now she is alive and well in Peekskill, and I think we better load the plane and go see her." They both smiled and followed their husbands and children to board the plane.


	46. Chapter 46

Blair and David had volunteered to take the girls for a day, so Jo and Rick could have a break. After a few short hours, both of them were exhausted. Katie had been whining since she arrived that she wanted her mom. Charli had entertained them with numerous songs until they thought their eardrums might bust. Jordyn sat silently in a corner, reading her book, and Ricki had asked to use the phone to call a friend, took the phone out to the patio, and had not been seen since.

Finally, Blair was able to get Katie to lie down for a nap and Charli became engrossed in cartoons on the television. For the first time all day it was silent. David laughed. "What?" Blair asked him.

He smiled. "You have done a great job today," he put his arms around her and kissed her softly. Then he placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to chase after our little one."

Blair giggled. "Yeah," she said. "But just promise me we will not have a bunch of little ones running around at one time. I don't know how Jo manages all four kids. And when the twins are born…I can't even imagine."

David laughed. "I can't wait for our baby to born."

Blair looked up and saw Ricki standing in the doorway. She could tell by the girl's expression that she had heard them talking. "You're going to have a baby?" Ricki asked. Blair smiled at her and nodded. "That is so exciting," she said. "You'll be a great mom Aunt Blair." Then she ran in and told Jordyn the news.

Blair and David followed Ricki into the room. "Okay girls," Blair told them. "We haven't told anyone yet…except your mom. We want to surprise everybody at the Fourth of July barbecue." Blair winked at them. "Can we trust you to keep a secret for the next two days?"

Jordyn and Ricki looked at each other. "Of course you can trust us," Jordyn said. Ricki smiled, "This is the best secret ever."

David and Blair hugged the girls. "It is a special surprise," Blair said happily.

Back at Jo's apartment, Rick was washing the dishes. He had just finished and turned off the water when he heard a noise in the bedroom. It sounded like muffled crying. He rushed into the bedroom to find Jo lying in bed, sobbing into her pillow. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously and worried.

Jo took the pillow from her face. Her eyes were puffy and tears streaked down her cheeks. "I didn't want you to hear me," she said. Then her voice trailed off as she began to cry again.

Rick sat on the edge of the bed. He helped her sit up a little and put his arm behind her, leaning her head on his chest. "What is it?" he asked calmly.

Jo tried to stop crying, but she was still sniffling and her voice was shaky. "I can't do this anymore," she said. "I can't be pregnant one more day." She stopped and took some deep breaths. "I'm so fat I can barely move. Every inch of my body aches. I haven't seen the outside of this bedroom in over a week…unless you count my trips to the bathroom every five minutes." She began crying again. "These babies don't want to be born, Rick. They want to stay in _forever_."

Rick wiped Jo's tears and held her close. "It's gonna be okay," he said. "They'll be born soon," he said. "And until then, I'll do anything I can to make you feel better."

Jo started to cry again, softly this time. "I need help up," she sobbed. "I have to go to the bathroom again." Rick helped her up and helped her to the bathroom. Jo seemed to barely be able to move herself from the bed to the restroom under the strain of weight of the pregnancy. Rick knew if the twins were not born soon, the doctor would need to induce labor. Jo couldn't handle being pregnant much longer.

When Jo came out of the bathroom, Rick helped her lay down in a more comfortable position. Jo calmed down some and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

Rick kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to be sorry," he said. Then he lay next to her, and placed his hand on the swell of her stomach. He began to rub her stomach lightly. He could feel the babies' tiny feet and hands moving. Before long, Jo and Rick were both asleep

The sound of the key in the front door woke Rick up. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. He looked at Jo who was still sleeping soundly. He moved off the bed carefully so as not to wake her up. When he made it to the living room, he saw the children entering with Blair and David. "We knocked," Blair said. "But no one answered, so Ricki just used her key." She saw the strained look on Rick's face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Rick shook his head "no." Then they all went into the living room. Rick asked the girls to find something to do in their rooms, but to stay quiet. When the girls left, he turned to Blair and David. "Thanks so much for taking them today," he said. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

Blair shook her head. "They were fine," she said. "But what is going on here. I can tell something is wrong. Is Jo okay?"

Rick tried to smile. "She's alright," he said. "But I'm worried about her. Her hormones are out of control. She just bursts into tears. And she is so uncomfortable. The babies really should have been born by now. Her next doctor's appointment is on the fifth, and the doctor said he would induce labor if they were not born by then."

David spoke up, "I know Jo is anxious, but it really is a good thing that she has managed to carry the twins this long. If she had had them earlier, they may have been too small or had medical problems. Now they have a better chance at good health."

Blair smiled at her husband. "Honey, you are such a good doctor," she laughed.

In the bedroom, Jo woke up to the sounds in the living room. She heard Blair's laugh, and called to her. "Blair," she yelled. "Come in here for a minute."

Blair came into the room. "Hey," she said. "Rick told us you were sleeping."

Jo replied, "Well I'm awake now."

Blair sat on the edge of the bed and softly patted Jo's stomach. "So, how are you guys doing?" she asked.

Jo laughed. "They are doing fine. They are just procrastinators." She looked down at her bulging stomach and yelled, "Hurry up slow pokes."

Blair laughed. "They'll come when their ready. It won't be long."

Jo smirked at her. "Yeah right," she sighed. "So how were the girls today?" Blair told her that the girls were fine and that Ricki and Jordyn knew she and David were expecting a baby. "So, you're going to tell everyone else on the Fourth of July, right?" Jo asked. Blair nodded her head. "What time are you planning the barbecue?" Jo asked.

Blair answered. "I thought everyone could meet at my house in the morning, around ten or so. I have the pool, so people can swim, or sit on the patio, whatever. Then we could have the barbecue for lunch, spend the day together, and then take the kids to see the fireworks display at night."

"Sounds like a plan," Jo said. "I really thought the twins would be born by then. Now I'm not sure."

Blair smiled. "If you're in the hospital, we'll change part of our plans and come visit you."

Jo laughed. "If I'm still pregnant, I'm ignoring my order for bed rest, and coming to the barbecue. I'm sure someone can roll me out to your patio. Maybe that will get these little ones moving."


	47. Chapter 47

When they arrived at the hotel, it was getting late. They checked into their rooms, and Natalie told everyone she would call Blair to let her know they were there. They could all get together the next day.

Natalie and Snake entered their hotel room. Noah was sleepy and laid down on the bed, falling asleep within minutes. Natalie picked up the phone as Snake began to unpack some clothes and prepared to take a shower. Natalie dialed the phone. Blair answered and Natalie told her they were all safe and sound in Peekskill. "Good," Blair said. "I need you and Tootie to help me with something." Natalie listened as Blair explained what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure you want to do that?," Natalie asked. "Okay, I'll go right now and tell Tootie."

Natalie peeked into the bathroom. I have to go talk to Tootie about something, and I'll be right back."

Snake called out, "Okay," and Natalie walked out the door. She went down two doors to Tootie and Jeff's room and knocked softly.

Jeff came to the door. "Nat," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Natalie smiled. "Sorry to bother you, but I need to see Tootie." Jeff called Tootie to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tootie asked her friend.

Natalie answered, "I just talked to Blair, and she wants us to help her throw a baby shower for Jo tomorrow."

Tootie laughed. "Tomorrow? Nothing like doing things at the last minute. I don't even have a present."

Natalie laughed. "We can pick up some gifts in the morning. Blair really wants to do this. I guess Jo is having a really hard time with this pregnancy, and Blair thinks it will cheer her up."

Tootie smiled. "Well, when and where is this shower going to take place?"

Natalie continued. "Blair said she talked to Rick about it and he said we could come over and surprise her around 2:00. That is if she hasn't gone into labor or anything." They both laughed. Natalie went on, "Also, Jo says she is not in the mood for a baby shower, but Blair and Rick both think it would boost her spirits, so that is why it has to be a surprise."

"Okay," Tootie said. "So we are going to surprise a VERY pregnant woman, who could go into labor at any moment, with a baby shower she doesn't even really want. We better get up early."

Natalie smiled. "What a day this is going to be. Leave it to Blair to have another one of her brilliant ideas."

The next day Rick was trying to encourage Jo to get up and get dressed, but she kept complaining of being too tired. "Come on," Rick said. "You should get up and get dressed. You'd feel better." It was already 1:00 and everyone was going to arrive for the shower in an hour.

Jo looked frustrated at him. "Rick," she grumbled, "You are the one who has not let me out of this bed for a week. 'Doctor's orders' you keep saying. Now that I actually want to rest, you want me to get up and get dressed?"

Rick knew she was right. He had forced her to stay in bed, and so it did seem strange that he would force her to get up. "Alright," he said. "I guess I'll have to spoil the surprise. Your friends will be here in an hour to give you a baby shower."

Jo looked at him and he thought she would start yelling. He knew she did not feel up to a baby shower, but he had hoped it would cheer her up a little. Rick was surprised by Jo's calm attitude. "Okay," she said. "Help me up. I'll have to hunt for something to wear that I can still fit into."

Rick helped her out of bed, and Jo slowly made her way to the closet. She began to look through her maternity clothes, many of which she had worn in her ninth month of pregnancy with the girls, but hadn't fit her for the past month or so with the twins. Finally she found something she thought would work and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she looked exhausted.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rick asked her, wondering if the shower was such a good idea after all.

Jo nodded her head. "I'll be fine," she said. "Just help me to the living room."

Rick helped Jo into the living room. They both scanned the room for the best place for her to try to sit. They finally decided on the chair, because it was a little bit higher that the couch. Rick helped Jo slowly lower herself into the chair, and then he put a pillow behind her back. Then he lifted her legs onto the footstool. "I feel like an invalid," Jo sighed. Then she placed her hands on her stomach. "I can't believe you said they could throw me a baby shower. Look at me. I don't even want to be seen like this."

Rick smiled. He knelt down and kissed her stomach. "You look beautiful to me," he said. Then he kissed her lips softly. "Jo, I love you. I always have. I want us to get back together…and not for the sake of the kids, but because of us."

Jo looked at him. "Rick, I don't know what to say…" Just then there was a knock at the door. "You better answer it," Jo said softly. She smiled. "It's probably my surprise shower."

Rick opened the door. Everyone piled in, "Surprise," they shouted. They walked into the living room where Jo was sitting.

Tootie looked at Rick. "Jeff is waiting for you and the girls downstairs." They were going to go to the park for a while and leave the ladies alone. Rick went to get the girls and then they left.

Natalie walked over to where Jo was sitting. "How are you doing?" she asked as she bent down to hug her.

Jo sighed, "I'm doing okay."

Tootie walked over and hugged her. She put her hand on Jo's stomach. "Hey there little boys," she said. "This is Auntie Tootie."

She was talking baby talk and Jo laughed. "Alright Tootie, I think they definitely know who you are now."

"Were you surprised?" Blair asked.

Jo smiled. "Well, Rick sort of had to tell me about it."

Blair looked upset. "Oh well," she said.

Mrs. Garrett came over with a cake. "Where should I put this honey?" she asked.

Jo shrugged, "The table I guess."

Beverly Ann hugged Jo and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Jo told her she felt pretty good. Then she saw Andy's fiancée Gina standing by the door. Gina had never seemed really comfortable around all of them, but she made an effort. "Come on in," Jo smiled.

Gina walked over. "It's nice to see you again," she said softly.

Everyone sat down and Jo opened her presents. "These are so cute. Thanks," she said, opening two identical outfits Tootie had given her. Then she opened Mrs. Garrett's gift. "Oh Mrs. G," she said looking at the two hand made baby quilts, "these are beautiful. Thank you." Mrs. Garrett stood up and hugged Jo tightly. Jo continued to open the gifts, which included two stuffed bears from Natalie; a bag with baby shampoo, lotion, powder, and some diapers from Beverly Ann; and a gift certificate from Gina. "You are all so nice," Jo said as she began to cry. She could not control her emotions anymore, and Blair put her arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"Hey," Blair said. "Stop being so emotional. We're not even finished with the presents yet." She smiled at Jo. "My present is still outside. I'll go get it."

Blair walked out and came back in with her gift; two white lace bassinets with pale blue ribbons for trim. "Oh Blair," Jo said.

Blair interrupted her. "I know you liked them, and you said they were impractical because they would outgrow them so quickly, but I thought you should have them. You can put them in their bassinets and take them from room to room with you."

Jo was sobbing, "Thanks," she said. "I love the bassinets."

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "What do you say we cut that cake?" she asked trying to lighten Jo's mood.

Jo smiled slightly, "Okay," she said. "I think I can eat cake without crying." Everyone laughed as they cut the cake.


	48. Chapter 48

Rick and the girls arrived back from their outing. Katie was sleeping in his arms and he took her into her room. "The rest of you better get ready for bed," he said. "Big day tomorrow."

Ricki laughed."It's too early for me to go to bed," she said. "I am thirteen you know."

Rick rolled his eyes, "Fine, go to your room and read a book." The girls all kissed their parents goodnight and went to their rooms.

"Where have you been?" Jo asked. "It's 8:30. The baby shower was over hours ago."

Rick walked over and sat by her. "Sorry," he said. "We were having fun and lost track of time."

Jo looked upset, "Was Jeff with you this whole time?" she asked. "Because if he was, I'm sure Tootie will never let him go anywhere with you again."

Rick smiled. "Yeah, he was. He said she'd be pretty mad, so he called her about an hour ago."

Jo started to cry. Rick looked at her concerned. "What is it?" he asked.

Jo continued to cry. "I was scared," she said. "You should have called me. I've been sitting here, worried that something had happened to you and the kids."

Rick put his arm around her and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just didn't think. I'm sorry."

Jo looked up at him and wiped her red eyes. "This is why we are not together Rick," she said softly. "You are so irresponsible. You act like a big kid and I can't handle that."

Jo tried to get up from the chair, but was having a difficult time. Rick reached out to try to help her. "I can do it myself," she said, and after a few more strenuous tries managed to get out of the chair. Jo was walking into the bedroom.

"Jo, wait," Rick called after her. "I really am sorry." She refused to listen, and went on.

Jo lay in bed for a long time, but could not go to sleep. She was tired, but her mind was full of thought. She couldn't stop thinking about what Rick had said earlier. He wanted them to get back together. And then, she thought about the time she had spent worrying about her family because he had forgotten to call. Why did he have to be so free-spirited? She was too grounded to that sort of unpredictable behavior.

As she lay in bed thinking, she felt the babies stretching inside of her. It actually hurt a little, there was no room left for them to move and she could easily identify feet, hands, elbows, and knees. "Come on guys," she sighed. "Its time for you to come out and meet your family." Then she began to think about the family these babies would have. Six kids…No money…Parents who couldn't get along. She began to cry thinking that her family was the picture of dysfunction. How could she have let this happen?

Rick was lying on the couch when he heard her crying in the bedroom. He wanted to go to her, but he knew he had hurt her earlier and wasn't sure if he should go in there. Finally, he decided to go in and check on her. He had to make everything all right. Slowly he walked to the bedroom door and knocked. "Jo," he said. "Are you going to be okay?"

She continued to cry, but managed to say, "No, I'm not."

Rick pushed the door open and walked over to the bed. He knelt down and began to cry himself. "I am so sorry," he said. "I never meant to hurt you. I know I wasn't the best husband. I'm an irresponsible father. But I never _wanted_ to hurt you. I always make you cry...and I hate myself for that because I love you."

Jo spoke in a near whisper. "I know you love me," she said. "And you are not making me cry. Rick, how could we have messed up our lives like this? We have six children…six. What kind of lives are we going to give them? We have nothing. They have to do without so much. It scares me. That's why I'm crying, not because of you."

Rick put his arms around her. "We have good kids Jo," he said. "They're smart…they're not spoiled…they appreciate what they have."

Jo sniffled a little. "I know they are good kids, but I want them to have more than we can give them."

Rick bent down and kissed her. "I know," he said. "I think I know what I can do. I've been making next to nothing playing in piano bars and restaurants. I talked to a friend of mine from the orchestra the other day, and he thinks he can get me back into concert tours. It's been a long time since the accident, and he thinks if I explain why I had to leave the orchestra back then, if I'm honest about it, that I can be hired again."

Jo didn't know what to say to that. "You would do that?" she asked and Rick nodded his head.

"Hey," he said. "When I married you, I told you I would do whatever it took to provide a decent life for you and our kids. I'm sorry… I haven't done that. But losing you has made me see what a screw up I have been. I can't live without you." He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled as he felt the twins stretching inside their mother. "I owe you and the kids a better life. I'm going to give you that…I promise"

Jo kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you," she said.


	49. Chapter 49

Blair woke up. She looked at the clock. It was 7:00. David was still sleeping beside her. She snuggled up closer to him, trying to avoid getting out of bed. She felt so tired, but it was a big day, and she had to play hostess. Finally she got herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

She started the coffee pot. David always drank several cups of coffee in the morning, and she knew he liked to wake up to the smell of brewing coffee. As she was making the coffee, she suddenly felt queasy. She was eight weeks pregnant and had experienced very little morning sickness, but the past few mornings her stomach had been upset. She remembered when she was pregnant with Debbie Jo. She never had any morning sickness with her. Then she thought about Jo who had been puking daily the first four months she was pregnant with the twins. If Blair didn't have to go through that, she figured she could handle a few queasy mornings.

After a few minutes, David came into the kitchen. "Hey sweetie," he said bending down to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

Blair sighed, "Okay," she said. "Just a little blah."

David smiled at her. "Eat some crackers," he said. "You'll feel better." He took a box of crackers out of the cabinet and gave them to her.

Blair refused to munch on them. "I'm fine," she said. "I have never had really bad morning sickness."

"Suit yourself," David said. "So, are we all ready for today?" he asked happily.

Blair smiled at him. "Sure," she said. "We are going to have a great day. A picnic, swimming, fireworks…and of course we get to make our special announcement."

David put his arms around her. "We are so lucky to be having this baby," he said.

Blair hugged him tight. "I know," she whispered.

Blair suddenly pulled away from him. "What is it?" David asked concerned.

"I'm going to be sick," Blair yelled as she rushed to the bathroom. David followed her, but Blair closed the door. He waited for her to come out. Finally Blair opened the door. She came out, her face pale and her skin moist with sweat.

David put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked sympathetically.

Blair looked at him. "I think so," she said placing her hand on her stomach. "I just hope this morning sickness thing passes quickly. I am not going to throw up every morning for the next seven months."

David laughed. "Next time listen to me…eat the crackers."

At the hotel, Tootie was dressing Ontario. In honor of the holiday, he was wearing red and white shorts, and a blue shirt.

Jeff laughed. "Look at our little patriotic son." The little boy ran to his daddy and hugged him. Tootie smiled at her family. They really were all she needed. She knew she was blessed to have them.

"So, are my two handsome guys ready for a fun day?" Tootie asked laughing.

Jeff smiled. "Of course," he said. "We had fun yesterday too. This has been a pretty good vacation."

Tootie looked at them. "So, why were the two of you gone so long yesterday? I was starting to miss you."

Jeff put his arms around her. "Rick and I were talking and the kids were playing and then we went to eat. I know we were gone a long time, but at least I called you. I don't even think Rick called Jo to tell her we were going to be late."

Tootie looked at Jeff. "What?" she asked. "He didn't call her. She must have been scared to death. Why didn't he call?"

Jeff hadn't meant to get Tootie started. "I guess he just forgot," he answered.

Tootie looked angry. "You could have reminded him, or suggested it."

"Sorry," Jeff replied. "I was too busy thinking about you." He bent down and kissed her.

Tootie calmed down a little. "Yeah," she said. "You are lucky. I would have killed you if you had forgotten to call me."

There was a knock at the door. Tootie opened it and saw Natalie standing there. "Are you ready?" Natalie asked. "I figured if we get to Blair's a little early we could help her out or something."

Tootie nodded. "Sure," she said. "Lets go."

Natalie went to her room to get Snake and Noah. "Is Aunt Blair going to let us use her pool?" Noah asked anxiously.

Natalie answered. "Of course."

Noah was happy. He hadn't wanted to come to Peekskill, but now he was starting enjoy himself. "This is really a fun vacation mom," Noah said cheerfully. They piled into a cab. Then both families headed to Blair's house.


	50. Chapter 50

When Rick woke up, he was still laying next to Jo on the bed. He had fallen asleep while they were talking the night before, and managed to sleep there all night. He had missed waking up with her next to him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Jo's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," Rick smiled at her. Then he kissed her on the lips.

Jo smiled at him. "Good morning," she said.

Rick helped her out of bed, and Jo headed immediately for the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, walking slowly with her hand on her back. "Are you alright?" Rick asked her. He quickly went over to her and offered his arm for her to lean on.

Jo winced a little. "I think so," she said. "But I am having some back pain. I think today might finally be the day."

Rick placed his hand on her stomach, which was now hard and tight when he touched it. "Maybe we shouldn't go to Blair's barbecue," he suggested.

Jo shook her head. "I still want to go," she said. "I haven't felt any strong contractions yet. It could be false labor, or just a back ache," she laughed. "Besides, we'll still need someone to watch the girls, and all of our friends will be at Blair's Fourth of July barbecue."

Rick was still concerned, but agreed to going. "I'll go make sure the kids are ready,' he said leaving Jo alone in the bedroom.

Jo walked to the closet and pulled out the most comfortable thing she could find…a shorts jumper that she thought made her look ridiculous. It was pink with pale blue polka dots, and she thought it made her look like a huge circus clown, but she decided to wear it anyway. She knew it was hot outside, and the jumper was lightweight and still loose enough to button up around her large belly.

She went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She thought maybe a cool shower would make her feel better. She carefully stepped over the tub. "Whoa," she sighed. "This tub is getting harder and harder for my legs to climb over." She laughed as she realized she was now talking to herself. She finished the shower quickly and got out.

After she finished dressing, she went into the living room. The girls were all ready, and Rick was with them. He walked over to her. "Why did you take a shower without telling me?" he whispered.

Jo looked at him a giggled. "What?" she asked.

Rick still looked concerned. "You could have slipped or something," he said.

Jo smiled at him. "Well, I didn't," she said. "Come on, we have a barbecue to get to."

"Are we going now?" Katie asked excitedly. She was already wearing her swimming suit and had her arm floaties in her hands.

"Yeah, lets go," Charli added. "I want to see Aunt Blair and everybody."

Jo laughed. "Okay, we're going." She began to walk towards the door, but stopped and cringed at the pain in her back again.

Rick put his hand on her back. "Are you still doing okay?" he asked as massaged her back with his hand.

Jo nodded. "I'm fine." She said. "It stopped. Now lets go."

Rick didn't move. "Maybe we should take the girls to the barbecue, and then go to the hospital," he suggested.

Jo smiled. "Don't be silly,' she said. "It is way to early to go to the hospital. This could be false labor. You know that happened with Katie and Jordyn both."

Rick looked unsure. "I guess," he said. "But promise you'll tell me if it gets worse."

Jo nodded. "I promise. Now lets go. We don't want to be late."


	51. Chapter 51

Natalie and Tootie were helping Blair set up for the barbecue. Mrs. Garrett and Beverly Ann were sitting at the patio table watching Snake, Noah, Jeff, and Ontario splashing in the pool. David came out in his trunks. "Aren't you ladies going to swim?" he asked.

They laughed. "Maybe later," Tootie said.

David kissed Blair. "Are we ready to make our announcement yet?" he whispered in her ear.

"Later," she smiled.

The three women walked into the house. They were in the kitchen when they heard a car outside. Soon, Rick, Jo and the girls came in. "Can we swim now?" Katie asked Blair as soon as she came in.

Blair laughed. "No hello?" she asked. Katie hugged her and kissed her. Then she started to run for the pool.

"Hey," Rick said as he snatched her bathing suit strap. "Wait a second." He turned to Jo. "Are you going to be okay if I take the girls swimming?"

Jo laughed. "I think I can yell out to the pool if I need you," she said. "Go have fun."

Rick looked at Blair, Natalie, and Tootie. "She's in labor," he said. "But she won't admit it. Keep an eye on her, please."

Natalie put her arm around Jo. "I won't let her out of my sight," Natalie and Jo both laughed. Rick shook his head in frustration and took the girls to the pool.

"Are you really in labor?" Blair asked Jo after Rick had left.

Jo replied. "Yeah, I think so," she said. "But it is early. I haven't had any pains for quite a while." Jo reached to pull a chair out from the table. "I'm okay. He just worries. Right now I need to sit though."

Tootie helped her sit down. Jo's breathing was heavy and she rubbed her stomach lightly as she sat. "Are you sure you're okay?" Tootie asked her.

Jo nodded, "Yes Tootie. I'm fine. I promise."

Mrs. Garrett walked in. "Hi honey," she said to Jo. "I hear it's going to be baby time soon."

Jo laughed. "Maybe," she said.

Mrs. Garrett patted Jo's stomach. "These babies feel ready to me," she said. "I bet we'll have Independence Day babies."

Jo laughed. Tootie looked excited. "I just thought of the perfect names for the babies," she shouted. "If they are born today, you can name them Liberty and Justice!"

Everyone laughed. Jo giggled, "I am not naming my kids Liberty and Justice," she said laughing harder.

"Well it was just a suggestion," Tootie said. Everyone was laughing, but Jo stopped suddenly. Her face cringed in pain and she began to breath deeply.

Blair knelt down next to her and took her hand, as Jo squeezed it. "Do you want me to get Rick?" Blair asked.

Jo shook her head. "I'm okay now," she exhaled. "These contractions are random and pretty short. I don't want to get him all nervous again until I have to."

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "Okay honey,' she said. "But you relax and let us know if you need anything.

Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett took the meat out for the grill, leaving Jo and Blair in the kitchen. "How have you been feeling?" Jo asked Blair as they were sitting at the table.

Blair answered, "Okay, I guess. I threw up this morning."

Jo laughed and Blair looked angry. "Sorry," Jo said. "It's just been there…done that."

Blair laughed. "What do you say we go out and watch the kids swim while David finishes barbecuing?" Blair asked.

Jo sighed, "Does that mean I have to get up?" she asked jokingly.

Blair laughed. "I'll help you." She helped Jo out of the chair and out to the patio.

When lunch was prepared, everyone sat at the patio tables to eat. Andy and Gina had arrived, and they were discussing their upcoming wedding. "You have been engaged for over a year," Beverly Ann said. "When are you going to get this wedding over with?" Everybody laughed.

"We are just taking our time," Andy said. Then he kissed Gina.

Jo was picking at her food. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked.

Rick looked worried. "Are you sure you are not ready to go to the hospital?"

Jo was beginning to be annoyed by his constant concern. "I am fine!" She yelled. Then she realized how testy she was with him. "Sorry," she said softly. Rick gently took her hand in his.

After lunch, Blair said she had an announcement to make. "David and I are going to have a baby," she said happily. Everyone was excited.

"Congratulations," Tootie shouted. "Pretty soon this family will be full of babies."

Natalie hugged Blair. "I am so happy for you," she said.

Mrs. Garrett walked over to Blair. She hugged her and smiled. "You deserve this sweetie," she said. "God is sending you a miracle."


	52. Chapter 52

"When do we get to go to the lake to get ready for fireworks?" Charli asked. Everyone had been sitting around talking for a few hours, and the conversation seemed to drift between talk of Blair and David's new baby or the fact that Jo had not had any contractions in an hour and a half.

Rick looked at her. "I don't think Mommy and Daddy are going," he said.

Charli looked upset, "Oh," she said softly.

"Rick," Jo said softly. "Why don't you take the girls? You guys can go with the kids, and the ladies can all stay here."

Rick shook his head. "No way," he said. "I am not going down to the lake when you are in labor. You couldn't get a hold of me."

Jo laughed. "I haven't had a contraction in so long. It was probably just false labor. Besides, David has a cell phone. I could call you. The kids want to go. It's not fair to disappoint them."

Rick looked at his daughters' pleading faces. "I don't know," he said. "It's crowded and I might never get out of there in time, even if you call me."

Jeff laughed. "You know Rick, I think she wants to get you out of her hair."

Tootie giggled. "We won't let her have the babies without you," she smiled.

David spoke up, "I think it would be good for everyone. The kids will have fun, the ladies can have some time alone, and maybe _you_ will relax a little. For someone with four kids already, you are one of the most nervous expectant fathers I've ever seen."

Rick laughed. "Okay, if you all insist."

Jo smiled. "I do insist," she said. "Everything will be fine."

Rick kissed her. "I still don't like this," he said. "But I guess I'm out numbered."

"We better get going," Snake suggested. "I know it's early, but you have to get there early to get a good spot."

"I'll go with you," Beverly Ann said. "We can take the Winnebago." Andy and Gina decided to go too.

Everyone headed for the Winnebago. "Let me see your cell phone," Rick said to David. He checked to make sure it was on, and David looked strangely at him. "I was just checking to make sure the power was on," Rick said. "These things can switch off pretty easily without you noticing." He sat it down on the seat. The kids began to pile in. Katie crawled from the front to the back seat, lightly stepping on the cell phone and switching it off. Nobody noticed. David picked it up and put it in the carrying case attached to his pocket, and they all drove to the lake.


	53. Chapter 53

"Thank goodness he is out of here," Jo sighed as the Winnebago drove out of sight. "He was making me crazy."

Tootie laughed. "He's just worried about you," she smiled. "I think it's sweet."

Natalie added, "Yeah, he is being _very_ sweet. Are you two maybe…getting along better?"

Jo laughed. "Okay you busy bodies. Rick and I are talking about getting back together. Nothing has been decided yet, but yes Nat, you could say we're getting along a lot better."

"I think that is wonderful," Mrs. Garrett added. "You have a lovely family Jo, and those kids need their father and you need him too."

Jo nodded. "I know Mrs. G," she sighed. She turned to Blair. "Do you mind if I lay down on your couch?" she asked. "My back is killing me and I just can't sit like this anymore."

Blair looked worried. "Sure Jo," she said, "But are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything?"

Jo shook her head. "I'm fine." Jo laughed. "I may need some help getting out of this chair and onto the couch though." Natalie helped her up and helped Jo lower herself to the couch. "Thanks Nat,' Jo said. She placed her hands on her stomach and sighed. "Have you ever seen anything so huge?" she asked annoyed. Everyone laughed.

"Come on," Blair said. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"That's right," Natalie said. "This is almost over for you. Poor Blair still has all of this to look forward too."

Blair looked frustrated at Natalie as Jo began to laugh hysterically. "Shut up," Blair said.

Jo stopped laughing. "Sorry," she said still smiling. Then she began to giggle again. Natalie and Tootie were laughing too.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny," Blair said. Then she began to laugh a little. "Okay, so I'll probably be as big as a house," she said. "It will be worth it."

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "Of course it will sweetie."

Suddenly Jo stopped laughing. She closed her eyes tightly and her face scrunched up. She was obviously in pain. Natalie grabbed her hand and Jo squeezed it. Finally she released Natalie's hand and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay honey?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

Jo nodded her head. "That was the first contraction I have had in a while, but it was a lot stronger than the others." She was rubbing her stomach with her hand. "I think we better time the contractions. I feel like we may need to head for the hospital pretty soon."


	54. Chapter 54

Jo's contractions were coming regularly now. Tootie was timing them, and they were about seven minutes apart. "I want to go to the hospital," Jo said. She turned to Blair. "Call Rick and tell him to meet us there."

Blair nodded her head. "Okay," she said. "Let's get you to the car, and we'll call from my cell phone on the way to the hospital."

Everyone piled into Blair's car. Blair was going to drive and Mrs. Garrett sat in the passenger's seat next to her. Natalie and Tootie sat in the back with Jo. Tootie was holding Jo's hand and Jo squeezed tightly every time she had a contraction. Blair threw her cell phone back to Natalie. "Call David's cell number." Blair said. "It's 555-6721."

Natalie dialed and waited. Then she looked up, "Voice mail," she said.

"What?" Blair asked. "Try it again." Natalie dialed again and again got the voice mail message. "Leave a message," Blair said. "Sometimes you get voice mail if he's on the phone." Natalie left a message. Then she passed the phone back up to Blair.

They arrived at the hospital. Tootie helped Jo out of the car. They went inside and checked in. Finally Jo was in her room. "Where is Rick?" she asked. "They should have heard Nat's message by now." Blair picked up the phone, but Jo grabbed her arm as another contraction began. As the pain of the contraction lessened, Jo looked pleadingly at Blair. "Please call again," she said.

Blair dialed the phone, but again heard the voice mail message. She looked sadly at Jo. "The phone must be turned off or something," she said. "I'm sorry."

Jo started to talk, but stopped with the pain of the next contraction. When it stopped she looked at Blair. "You have to find Rick," she said almost in hysterics. "I need him. I can't do this without him. I've never had a baby without him before, and I can't do it. I just can't."

Blair took Jo's hand. "He'll get here," she said. "We will get a hold of him. I promise." She looked at Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett. "And until then, you have all of us."

An hour later, Mrs. Garrett was sitting next to Jo's bed. "You're doing a good job honey," she said.

Jo looked at her. "Where is Rick?" she sobbed. "He has to get here soon."

Mrs. Garrett began to stroke Jo's hair softly. "I know you want him," she said. "It'll be okay."

Blair went to the hall and Natalie and Tootie followed. "What are we going to do?" Natalie asked. "How did that phone get turned off anyway?"

Blair shook her head. "I don't know, but we have to get Rick to the hospital somehow. I don't think we have much time."

Tootie looked at her friends. "Well, the fireworks display doesn't even start for about an hour. Do you think one of us could drive there and find them at the lake?"

Blair shook her head. "No way," she answered. "It is so crowded there we would never find them."

Blair looked at Natalie and Tootie. "Hey, do Snake or Jeff have cell phones?"

Natalie shook her head. "Snake doesn't believe in all this 'technology.' He thinks it is destroying the world."

Tootie laughed. "That sounds like Snake." Then she looked at Blair. "Jeff has one at home, but he didn't bring it on the trip because we don't have nation-wide coverage and he is too cheap to pay roaming charges."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Well great…a cheapskate and a cave man. Boy can you two really pick 'em."

They continued to discuss possibilities, coming to no answer. It was noisy in the hall. Nurses were going to the front desk and talking on the phone. One nurse, a young woman with brown hair, bumped into them, and then rushed to the front desk. They watched her as she told an older nurse at the desk to page a Dr. Groves. "He's not on tonight," the nurse replied. The younger nurse responded, "Page him anyway. We need him up here."

"Hey," Natalie said suddenly. "Doesn't David work here?" Blair nodded her head, confused by what Natalie was trying to say. "Well," Natalie began, "Have them page David. Then when he calls back, they can tell him Jo is in labor and Rick needs to get up here."

Tootie smiled. "Great idea Nat. Also when he gets out his phone to call the hospital, he'll see it was turned off and how many messages we've left. He'll know it's urgent."

Blair walked up to the desk. She explained the situation to the nurse, who laughed a little but stopped when she saw Blair was not amused by their predicament. The she paged David, and they all waited for him to respond.


	55. Chapter 55

The sun was beginning to go down. At the lake, there was a lot of noise, but everyone was in a playful mood. "See, aren't you glad you came?" Jeff asked Rick as they were sitting in the grass watching the kids play.

Rick nodded. "I guess," he said. "But I'm still worried about Jo."

Beverly Ann turned to him. "They would call if they needed you. I bet Jo's just sitting at home waiting for you."

"Watch me," Charli yelled. She was doing cartwheels in the grass.

"Good job cutie pie," Andy yelled to her.

Gina smiled at him. "These kids love you," she said softly. Then she kissed him. Jordyn was sitting down holding Katie who was almost asleep. Snake and Noah were eating popcorn and Ricki was playing with Ontario. Suddenly they heard a beeping sound.

"What is that?" Beverly Ann asked.

David looked down. "It's my pager. It must be the hospital." He turned it off and pulled out his cell phone. "Why is this off?" he said confused. He began to dial.

"It was off!" Rick yelled. "Oh no, what if Jo had the twins and I missed it?"

David was talking to the nurse. "Uh huh, okay…we're on our way."

He looked up at everyone. "We have to get to the hospital. Jo is in labor and has been for quite some time. We need to hurry or we'll be too late."

Everyone began to pile into the Winnebago. Rick looked at the kids. "I guess we're going to miss the fireworks. Sorry."

Noah smiled. "That's okay. We can watch them on TV from the waiting room. New babies are more important."

Rick smiled. "Thanks Noah."

David looked down at his cell phone. "They've left ten messages. How did this thing get turned off?"

Snake replied. "That's why I don't believe in those things. Society is too dependent on a little machine. It's dangerous."

Jeff laughed. Rick looked worried. "I just hope we make it on time. I can't let Jo go through this alone. She needs me." He looked at his watch as they made their way down the road.


	56. Chapter 56

"He'll be here soon," Blair said softly as Jo continued to ask for Rick.

Jo looked at her. She was exhausted and in severe pain. She thought this labor had been much more difficult than it had been with any of her daughters, and all she wanted was for Rick to be there to help her. "He can't miss this." She cried. "He didn't want to be a part of this in the beginning, but now these babies mean the world to him. It's not fair for him to miss it." As the next contraction hit, Jo quit talking and began her Lamaze breathing. When it was over she continued, "I want Rick," she cried.

Natalie walked over to Jo's bed. "He's going to make it in time," she said convincingly enough that Jo began to calm down a little.

"Yeah," Tootie added, 'I promised him that we wouldn't let you have those babies without him. So I know he'll make it." Tootie picked up a wet cloth and wiped Jo's forehead with it.

"I made him go to the stupid lake," Jo added. "I should have let him stay." Her next contraction began and everyone did their best to help her through it.

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "You made him go to the lake because you wanted him to calm down a little. There is nothing wrong with that. The phone was turned off by accident," She reached out and took Jo's hand. "If Rick misses the birth of his sons, it will be a shame. But if that happens, it is not your fault or his." Jo began to squeeze her hand tightly as the next contraction began.

When the contraction ended she let go realizing how hard she had squeezed. "I'm sorry Mrs. G. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything," Jo said almost in a whisper.

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "You didn't hurt me honey. I may be becoming an old woman, but I'm not a frail. You squeeze as hard as you need to."

The doctor came in to check on Jo. He smiled gently. "Well, it looks like these little boys are ready to make their first appearance in the world."

Jo spoke quickly. "No! Not yet. My husband isn't here yet. I need him."

The doctor looked sadly at her. "I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. "But the babies are ready, your body is ready, and we just can't wait. I want you to push with the next contraction."Which of you will be staying?" the doctor asked as he looked at Natalie, Tootie, Blair and Mrs. Garrett.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked.

The doctor looked at them knowing they were obviously the closest of friends. "I mean only one person can stay for the birth."

Jo shook her head. "No, if Rick can't be here, I want all of them. They have all helped me through the labor. I want them for the delivery."

The doctor felt bad for her. This poor woman was giving birth to twins, her husband was nowhere to be found. He smiled. "I guess we could break the rules this once."

Rick rushed through the door of the hospital. He ran up to the desk. "I'm looking for my wife…well my ex-wife. She's having a baby…two babies…twins. Where is she?"

The nurse smiled at him. "What is her name sir?"

Rick caught his breath, "Joanna Bonner, or Polniaczek. I guess probably Polniaczek, she went back to her maiden name after the divorce. Why am I going into this? Where is she?" The nurse told him to follow her and led him to Jo's room.

Rick opened the door. Blair was on the left side of Jo's bed and Natalie was on the right. Jo was squeezing their hands as she pushed. Tootie and Mrs. Garrett were there too. As Jo stopped pushing, she lay back on the bed and Mrs. Garrett cooled her face with a cool cloth. "You're doing good honey," she said encouragingly.

Rick rushed over to the bed. "I'm here," he said out of breath. "I am so sorry Jo."

Jo grabbed his arm and looked at him. "What took you so long?" she shouted. "And how did the damn phone get turned off?"

Rick didn't have time to explain because another contraction came and Jo needed to push again. He held her hand and stroked her damp hair. "Come on sweetheart, you're doing great." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Jo stopped pushing and took a deep breath. "I'm glad you made it," she said through her tears.

"Me too,' Rick answered nearly crying himself.


	57. Chapter 57

Blair, Natalie, Tootie and Mrs. Garrett walked into the waiting room. Although Jo and Rick had said they were welcome to stay, they had decided it would be better to leave the couple alone to experience the miracle of their children's birth. It had been a long night and they sat down exhausted.

"How's my mom?" Ricki asked as they came into the room.

Blair smiled at her. "She's doing okay honey."

Jordyn looked at them. "Are the twins here yet?"

Natalie shook her head. "Not yet, but it won't be long." Tootie sat down next to Jeff and reached for Ontario who was sleeping in his arms. Then she leaned her head over on Jeff's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Blair looked at her husband. "Okay," she said. "When are you going to explain about the cell phone?"

David looked at her afraid that she would be really upset, but she was smiling then so he knew everything would be all right. "I can't explain it," he said. "It must have been switched off somehow."

Blair kissed him. "At least you made it. Poor Jo, she was so upset without Rick. You know, when it gets close to my due date, I am not letting you out of my sight." David laughed and kissed her.

Mrs. Garrett smiled when she saw Andy and Gina holding Charli and Katie. Both little girls were sound asleep, too tired to await the arrival of their new baby brothers. "Looks like you two have your hands full tonight," Mrs. Garrett smiled.

Gina nodded. "They are so sweet though," she looked at Andy. "I think I want a bunch of kids."

Natalie laughed. "Go into that room with Jo for a few minutes and you might just change your mind." Gina laughed.

"Hey, when do you think we can have a baby in our family?" Noah asked as he sat next to his mother and stepfather.

Snake smiled at him. "You really want a baby in the house?" he asked. Noah nodded his head. Snake looked at Natalie.

"Maybe someday," she said.

Beverly Ann turned on the TV in the waiting room. There was nothing to do but wait. They watched the fireworks display on television while they waited. "See," Noah said softly. "I told you we could watch the fireworks from the hospital." Then he yawned and leaned over on his mother. Natalie looked at him, then at Blair and David who were cuddled together; Jeff, Tootie and Ontario; Andy and Gina with all of the Bonner children awaiting the arrival of their new brothers, Mrs. G and Beverly Ann talking together in the corner. She knew this was a special family, and she felt blessed to be a part of it.

"Come on Jo," Rick said happily, "You can do it. Just one more push." Jo clenched his hands and pushed.

"Here he is," the doctor announced holding up the first baby boy.

"God Jo, look at him," Rick said in awe of his first-born son.

Jo was crying, "Give him to me," she said sobbing. The doctor handed the tiny baby to his mother.

"You hold him for a minute and rest," the doctor said softly. "Then we'll need to deliver his brother."

Jo smiled at the baby. "He is so beautiful," she said to Rick.

Rick kissed her gently and softly touched his son's small hand. The baby was crying and wrinkling up his face. "He is perfect," he said in a whisper. The nurse came over to take the baby and Jo reluctantly gave him to her. It was time to deliver the next baby and she wasn't sure she had the energy to do it.

"I am too tired," she said leaning back on the bed.

Rick held her close to him. "I know you're tired honey," he said gently. "But you can do this. A few more pushes and we can meet our other son." Jo began to push and after several pushes the second baby was born.

"Look at this handsome fellow," the doctor said lifting him up for the parents to see.

He handed the baby to Jo and she couldn't believe she had actually managed to give birth to two perfect little babies just minutes apart. She was crying and Rick began to cry himself. The nurse came to take the baby and clean him up. Soon she brought both crying babies back to their parents. She handed one baby to Jo and the other baby to Rick.

"They are so tiny," Rick said. "The girls were not this little."

Jo laughed a little. "They are small, but they are absolutely perfect."

Rick kissed her as he looked at his sons. "You know," he said looking at the baby in Jo's arms, "he has more hair than his brother."

Jo grinned as she looked at the baby in Rick's arms, "And he is a little bigger than this little guy."

Rick laughed. "Well he is older."

Jo rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Four minutes, Rick."

Rick put the baby in Jo's arms so she could hold both of them together. "We can't put it off much longer," he said. "What are we going to name them."

Jo smiled. "Tootie thinks we should name them Liberty and Justice."

Rick laughed. "Don't tell me you like those names?"

Jo shook her head. "Of course not, but I do have an idea." She looked at him pleadingly and he knew it was important to her. "I want to name them after Blair, Nat, Tootie, and Mrs. G."

"Jo," he began not wanting to upset her. "We can't give our sons girl's names."

Jo laughed, "No," she said. "I was thinking of maybe Garrett Ramsey Bonner and Warner Green Bonner. What do you think? I know they are unusual names, but I want to honor my friends for all they've done for me. They helped me through this."

Rick looked down at the babies cooing in Jo's arms. "Well, they seem to like their new names. I think those names are perfect." He kissed Jo gently on the lips.


	58. Chapter 58

Rick went out to the waiting room to announce the arrival of his new sons. Everyone looked up and saw him standing there. "Well?" Ricki asked anxiously.

Rick smiled, "Two perfect baby boys…five pounds eleven ounces and five pounds fourteen ounces. They were born at 11:37 and 11:41pm."

Ricki ran up and hugged her father. "When can we see them?" she asked.

Rick smiled at her. "Later," he said. "In the morning."

Blair went up to Rick, "How is Jo?" she asked.

Rick looked at her worried face and replied, "Jo is fine. She's asleep."

Blair reached out and hugged him. Then she pulled away realizing how strained their relationship had been and how her embrace may have been uncomfortable for him. "I am so glad you made it in time," she said. "I don't know if Jo could have done it without you."

Rick looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad I made it too, but Jo would have been okay. She had you."

Blair wiped tears from her face, "Thanks," she whispered.

"So," Jordyn added. "What do they look like? Are they cute?"

Rick laughed. "Of course," he smiled. "They are both precious. They both have brown hair, one of them has a lot more than the other though. And they both have big blue-green eyes and tiny little hands and feet."

Noah came up to them. "Do they look like you or Aunt Jo," he asked.

Rick answered, "I think they look more like Jo, but she thinks they have my nose."

Mrs. Garrett came up to offer her congratulations. "I know you want to get back to Jo and the babies." She turned to everyone else. "Why don't we all go home and come back in the morning? Then everyone can see how beautiful the babies are."

Everyone agreed that it would best to go home for the night and come back in the morning. Rick kissed the girls good-bye. Then he turned to Blair, Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett. "Thanks for helping Jo through this," he said. "We both really appreciate all you did."

Tootie smiled. "Hey, we had to help her out. I promised we'd take care of her and keep her from having the twins until you got here."

Natalie laughed. "Yeah," she said. "That's what family is for."

The next morning, Jo was sitting in her room holding the babies. She turned to Rick who was sitting in a chair next to her bed. "I still can't believe it," she said. "They are so wonderful."

Rick smiled, "Believe it," he said. Then he sounded more sincere, "Jo, I know this may not be the best time, but have you thought about us?"

Jo looked at him. She held her sons close to her. "Yeah," she said. "I've been thinking about us a lot."

Rick took the babies from her and laid them in their little beds. Then he sat on the edge of her bed. "Well?" he said.

Jo looked at him. "Well…we have problems, you know that…and we have been through so much. But I love you. I have had six children with you. I need you," she began to cry and Rick pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry for all I've put you through," Rick said softly. "I'm sorry about the divorce and the way I reacted when you told me you were pregnant. I'm sorry about Shelley and California. I'm sorry I kept you from your friends all those years. I'm just so sorry…"

Jo interrupted. "I'm sorry too…I never believed you about the accident. I blamed you for so long. I ended our marriage. And what is worse…I never told you how much I really loved you."

"I know how much you love me," Rick said softly. He kissed her on the lips. "And I love you more than life itself. We both made mistakes, but I think we deserve a second chance."

Jo wiped her tears. "I think so too," she said. "I want you to move back in with me and the kids."

Rick nodded. "I'd like that," he said. "But first, I want us to get married. Will you be my wife, again?"

Jo smiled and kissed him. "Yes," she said. "I'd love to be your wife…again."

There was a soft knock at the door and Jo and Rick ended their kiss. "Come in," Jo said softly.

Mrs. Garrett peeked into the room. "Are you ready for visitors?" she asked.

Jo smiled. "Of course, come in."

Mrs. Garrett, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie came in followed by Jo and Rick's four daughters. "Wow, what a crowd," Rick laughed. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "We figured this was enough visitors for now. In fact we weren't sure they would let us all in, but no one said anything."

Katie walked over to her mother's bed, "I missed you Mommy," she said. Rick picked her up and sat her on his lap.

Jo kissed her little girl, "I missed you too," she said. "But I can come home tomorrow and bring your new brothers."

Katie looked over and saw the sleeping babies. "Ohhh," she said. "They are little."

"They're so cute," Charli said.

Ricki and Jordyn smiled at their new brothers. "Are they okay?" Ricki asked. "They're really little."

Jo nodded her head. "They are fine," she said. "Very healthy."

Tootie grinned at the babies. "Oh Jo, they are beautiful. Can I hold one of them?"

Jo smiled, "Sure," she said. Tootie picked up one of the babies and Natalie picked up the other one.

"What sweet little boys," Natalie said.

Blair reached for the baby so Tootie handed him to her and Natalie handed the other baby to Mrs. Garrett. "So do these handsome little guys have names yet?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

Jo smiled, "Yes, actually…they do."

Rick looked at everyone. "Jo and I wanted our sons to have special names, and I think she came up with perfect names for them."

Jo announced, "Mrs. G. you are holding the first baby, Garrett Ramsey Bonner; and Blair you are  
holding the second twin, Warner Green Bonner."

Everyone was shocked by the names. "Jo, you didn't have to…" Blair began but Jo cut her off.

"I did have to," Jo said. She began to cry. "I couldn't have done this without the four of you. These babies are a part of all of us."

"Do you really want his middle name to be Green?" Natalie asked looking lovingly at her namesake. "It is a little odd."

Jo laughed. "He'll be unique," she said. Natalie hugged her.

Tootie smiled. "Little Garrett has the same middle name as Ontario," she laughed. "I never thought you'd name one of them after me. Thanks you guys." She hugged Jo and Rick.

Mrs. Garrett smiled. "It is an honor," she said.

A nurse walked into the room and Tootie asked her to take their picture with her camera. Everyone gathered around Jo's bed. Jo was holding the babies and Rick was still holding Katie. Jordyn, Charli and Ricki were standing next to the bed, and Mrs. G, Natalie, Tootie, and Blair were behind them. Everyone smiled. The camera flashed. "You know," Tootie said. "This picture will need to be in a frame." Everyone laughed.

The babies began to fuss. Jo bent down and kissed them and the nurse took another picture. Jo smiled, "Maybe I should get one of those _Happy Family_ frames you love so much Tootie," she said. As she looked around, she realized how lucky she was, and she was very happy.

**The End~Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this old story. It was nice to post it after so many years and get some feedback on it!**


End file.
